A Soul Resurfaces
by Belle Leia Organa
Summary: An alternate Season 5 through Season 6. Follow the doppelgängers as they embark on their new lives. Each discovers their true selves and let's their soul resurface. Pairings: Stelena, Simara, Datherine. Telena/Steroline (Friendships).
1. Heavy Losses

**_A Soul Resurfaces _**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Heavy Losses _**

Hearing that Stefan was dead was unbearable, but seeing his dead corpse was torture. Elena couldn't bear it. _He can't be dead! He just can't! _But, in all reality, Stefan was gone. Elena could see Damon throwing a fit, and lashing out a Caroline. Blaming her for his brother's death, while Elena just stood there, watching over Stefan.

"This is your fault!"

"Damon, I'm sorry!"

"It's because of you that my brother is dead!"

"How was I supposed to know that Julian was going to kill him?"

"Damn it, Stefan!" Damon screamed, as he banged his fists against his car, causing the alarm to go off.

Elena listened to their shouting, without ever taking her eyes off Stefan. She didn't blame Caroline, she knew that Julian would be angry about the loss of his wife. She also knew that she and Stefan were doppelgängers, of course he would try and kill one of them… if not both.

The more she looked at Stefan, the more memories flooded her mind: When they first met in the Men's Room, when they shared their first kiss, watching the comet, when she discovered he was a vampire, yet still loved him utterly and completely.

Then new memories came into view: Their fallout over the sire-bond, her turning off her humanity, her choosing to stay with Damon out of fear that he would never love her again. Tears swelled up in Elena's eyes. Ever since that moment, if felt to her as though Stefan were pushing her towards Damon. She knew it was because she had crushed his heart. Damaged it beyond repair. It was her fault, she chose "safety" instead of choosing love. _Why?!_

The only bright side was their visions of each other. In another life, they would be happily together, where magic and vampire had no place. It felt like heaven to her, a real life, yet, sadly only a dream. But, Stefan had told her, he would always love her, when she stated that she'd always love him.

Elena remembered how she made an attempt to get close to Stefan again, yet still felt his rejection. She could hear Stefan's voice, _"You two are miserable, without each other. So, if you want to be with him, just be with him." _Those words hit her like a dagger to the heart. In that moment, she knew he was over her, he had truly moved on, which was something she could never bring herself to do. Being with Damon was wrong, but staying with him was worse. Now, she no longer had a choice, she would never have Stefan in her life again, so the next best thing was to stay with Damon, so she would, at least, be near Stefan.

Then Elena remembered the last thing Stefan saw: He saw her run up to Damon and passionately kiss him, stating that she was afraid she'd never see him again. Which was true, but not under those circumstances. Elena gasped, covering her mouth, trying to stop the pain that was swelling up inside her, but to no avail. Elena cried out, as she picked up and threw a trash can at Caroline's parked car, which went right through the windshield.

"Elena, calm down," Damon shouted.

Letting out her anger, Elena instantly felt different. She began to feel like her old self, only it wasn't the fragile human girl that adored and loved Stefan, it was the vampire version of her that loved Stefan more than anything and wanted nothing else but to stay a vampire so she could be with him, forever. The "old Elena" started to set in place, as Damon walked up to her.

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do. But this isn't going to help," Damon uttered, trying to ease her mind.

How can he just stand there, and act like there's nothing wrong? The plan doesn't matter anymore, not without Stefan! Without him, nothing mattered to her anymore!

Elena knew what she had to do, she had to stop Markos and she had to kill Julian!

"You're right, this won't help, Stefan's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it. But, I know one thing, he's not going to die in vain," Elena coldly stated. Her voice caused Damon to take a step back from her.

"We're going to kill Markos, and I'm going to kill Julian!"

"How are we supposed to kill him? He's practically invincible?" Caroline stated.

"We could always burn Mystic Falls," Damon interjected.

"We're not going to burn our town!" Elena hissed.

"What other choice to we have?"

Elena paused, she knew Damon was right, the only way to stop Markos and the travellers, was to burn them, and the town. Elena took a deep breath, "Fine. We'll burn the town, after I've killed Julian."


	2. Unexpected Help

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Unexpected Help_**

Elena picked up Stefan's body and gently laid him on the backseat of Damon's car. Tears streamed down her eyes, as she sat him down. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. I love you," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

Damon walked up to her, as Elena closed the car door. "Hey, you okay?"

There were those words again. The words that Elena hated the most: _Are you okay._ She had heard those words being said to her in the past over and over again. Well, this time, she was done playing along. She was done pretending. She wasn't okay! And she wouldn't be until Stefan was brought back to life.

Elena slowly turned to face him, "No, I'm not okay, none of this is okay, Damon! We have to call Bonnie, and make sure she has a plan to bring Stefan back."

"I will," Damon replied, as he reached into his jacket pocket for his phone.

Elena got into the passenger seat, as Damon got in the drivers, he started the engine and off they drove, towards Whitmore College.

Elena carried Stefan into her dorm and set him on the sofa. She bent down, and caressed his hand. Caroline walked over and bent down next to her.

Elena could hear Caroline crying along with her. _She loves him, too?! Does he love her?! _Elena thought on.

Damon walked in and saw the two bent over his brother. "I just spoke to Bonnie, she said Enzo found another way for them to come back."

"Thank God!" Elena rejoiced, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Damon picked up a sheet and placed it over Stefan, "Let's hide from prying eyes."

On the Other Side, Stefan stood there watching them. He saw the sadness and grief they were going through, but most importantly, he saw Elena's emotions sprawling out all over. He saw and he could literally feel her love for him.

Just then, Stefan could feel a harsh wind blowing behind him. He knew it was the void that was sucking up all the spirits. He grabbed a wall pillar, but it wasn't enough. Stefan could feel himself being dragged towards the window. He struggled with all his might, trying to grab hold of anything he could, but it was no use, he kept on blowing away. With the last of his strength, Stefan grabbed the corner of the wall. He held on as tightly as he could, yet the wind was growing stronger by the second.

Stefan thought all hope for him was lost, he couldn't fight the void. Just when his fingers started to slip away from the wall, Stefan suddenly felt a hand seize his. He looked up and was shocked to see Lexi grabbing his arm.

"Don't worry, I got you," Lexi stated. "Looks, like I'm not only saving you from metaphorical darkness, but physical darkness, as well. Just like Elena and I have done before."

Stefan reached out and grabbed her arm with his other hand. Both Stefan's hands held onto Lexi, as she pulled him out of the wind's grasp, to the safety of the dorm parlour.

"Thank you," Stefan sighed, his voice full of relief.

"Don't mention it," Lexi replied, smiling.

"How'd you find me?"

"Well, I had a little help."

"From who?"

"From the person I least expected to see Elena's original doppelgänger."

Stefan's eyes shot up, "Amara? She helped you find me? Why? Why would she care?"

Lexi shrugged, "Who knows, maybe it's because you remind her of Silas or maybe it's because you're the exact opposite of him."

Stefan sighed, feeling utterly bewildered. "Where is she now?"

"She told me she was looking for another doppelgänger, someone named Tom or something like that."

"Tom Avery? Amara knows Tom Avery?"

"Yeah," Lexi answered, as she saw Stefan's confused expression. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing, it's just that, uh, this place gets more complicated by the minute."

"Come on, there's someone we have to find," Lexi added, as she grabbed Stefan's hand. She led him away for the dormitory room. Leaving Elena and the others alone. As he was getting dragged out of the room, Stefan never once drew his eyes away from Elena. He zeroed in on her, until he could no longer see her. He now knew, she loved him as much as he loved her.


	3. Enzo's Surprise

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Enzo's Surprise _**

"I'm late, aren't I? My bad, I was watching some eighty year old witch get dragged off to never, never land. It was uh…it was weirdly entertaining."

"Stefan," Bonnie sighed.

"Not exactly," Enzo interjected. "Bonnie, meet the traveller with our one-way ticket out of here. Although, you may remember him better, as an ancient immortal, with a desperate need of a cure."

"Oh, my God," Bonnie exclaimed. "Silas!"

"You…"

"And now, I'm going to help you bring your friends back to life, and me along with them. So, what do you say? Bygones?" Silas smirked.

Bonnie raised her eyes in disgust, "What about Amara? Remember, the love of your life? Shouldn't you care about where she is, right now?"

Silas sighed in disgust. Bonnie caught him off guard, he didn't expect her to hit him there. Thinking about Amara or even saying her name, was just too painful for him to bear.

"I can't find her anywhere, in this place. And the only way to find her, is to reopen the anchor, which will draw all the spirits towards you. I don't want either of us to get dragged off to wherever, so, I'm going to help break us out. Any more questions?" Silas snapped.

Bonnie gulped as she replied, "No."

In the mausoleum, Silas was teaching Bonnie the spell. "Repeat after me," Silas spoke. "Hasvasaht Este Vete"

"Hasvasaht Este Vate," Bonnie copied.

"Este Vete not Vate!" Silas corrected. "I feel like I'm teaching calculus to an infant."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous about unleashing a plague onto humanity," Bonnie hissed.

"Ooh, I've been upgraded to a plague, how biblical, and fitting seeing as I probably will go kill a lot of people, in an epic all inclusive way, once I'm out of here. Oh, speaking of, how is my shadow-self? Is it a crime for someone so good looking to be so sad all the time?" Silas mockingly, asked.

"Just teach me the damn spell!"

"Hey," Elena greeted, walking into the crypt, with Liv behind her. "Did you find a traveller that's going to get us out of here?"

"Yep, learning the spell, as we speak," Bonnie replied. "I'd introduce you, but, um…"

"Thank you!" Elena shot out, her voice filled with joy. "Whoever you are."

"Oh, just the perfect specimen of man, that's all," Silas interjected.

"Moody old lady," Bonnie fired. Silas glared at her, as she added, "Kind of senile."

"Got it," Elena replied, as Silas turned to face her. "Well, I'm gonna go call Damon, and let him know that we're ready," she added, as she turned and walked back outside, leaving Liv behind.


	4. Epic Love

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_Epic Love_**

Damon drove up and saw Elena waving him on. He parked and quickly ran over to her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied, smiling.

His smile seemed off to Elena, she knew that look, he and Stefan both had the same look when they were trying to hide something from her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing, it's just that in order for the explosion to work, someone is going to have to set it off."

"Who?" Elena asked, but Damon's expression gave it away. "You?!"

"Elena, I…"

"No!" "Not an option!"

"I knew it, something told me to go with my first instinct and not tell her, but then I thought, Damon…"

"I already lost Stefan… We already lost Stefan, I'm not going to lose you too," Elena snapped. "Do you think Stefan would want you to go through with this?" "If he were here, he would…"

"I know what my brother would do, Elena." "He'd rather put himself in danger in order to save me from doing something reckless, which I know is my nature."

"Damon, please," Elena cried. "Don't do this."

"I hate to rehearse old arguments, but this is my choice, you'll have to respect that."

Elena glared at him, "Okay, that was low."

"Hey," Damon spoke, reassuringly, stroking her face. "We're going to get Stefan back, and the others we've lost too." "And I'll come back with them." "I'll come back to you."

Elena couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes, Damon was willing to die for them. And to think, just minutes ago, she was thinking of a way to tell him how much she still loved Stefan. Not only that, but she also planned to kill herself, just so she could see him again. She couldn't tell Damon that now. Not after hearing his new plan, it would destroy him. So, she had to keep on pretending.

"Do you see a future for us?"

Damon paused.

"Cause, that's all I see," Elena added, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She drew herself closer and kissed him as fiercely as she could.

Damon complied and kissed her back. Elena knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't bring herself to hurt Damon. Elena now knew what she had to do: She had to die with Damon.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was translating to Liv what Silas was telling her.

"Just keep repeating those words."

"Hasvasaht Este Vete," Liv recited.

"Good, she's actually intelligent," Silas remarked.

Then they heard Enzo shouting, "How's it going in there?"

Bonnie headed outside to inform him they were ready.

"We're doing fine." "Silas is a crappy teacher, FYI," she stated, smiling.

Just then, they felt a harsh wind blowing near them. Then, they could hear harsh dark voices chanting.

"It's back!" Enzo cried in fear.

"She's ready," Silas stated, heading out of the mausoleum. "Let's do this."

Enzo could feel himself being blown away.

"Ah," he cried. As he backed into a tree trunk. "Help me!"

"No," Bonnie cried, as Silas raced after him.

He tried to grab him, but was swept off his feet as well. Silas quickly grabbed hold of the next tree trunk, a few feet away from Enzo.

Bonnie raced after them, and quickly grabbed Enzo's arm. She turned and reached out her arm towards Silas. He extended his arm, trying to grab hold of her.

"Bygones," Bonnie hissed, as she instantly held back her arm.

"Ah!" Silas screamed as he tried, desperately, to hold on. As he felt his arms slipping, he knew he was a goner.

Just when he thought he was about to be sucked into the void, Silas felt a hand grasp his arm.

"Don't worry, I got you!" a voice cried.

Silas and Bonnie both instantly recognised that voice. Silas looked up, his face fill with joy. He saw none other than Amara holding him back. "Amara?!" he rejoiced.

Bonnie was shocked to see her, she had no idea than Amara even survived the void, let alone be that close to them. Yet, there she was.

"Silas, grab hold of me!" Amara cried.

Silas reached out and grabbed her with his other hand.

Using all her strength Amara pulled Silas back to the ground, destroying the wind's hold on him.

Seconds later, the wind stopped and the void was gone.

"Amara!" Silas cried, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off the ground.

"Silas, thank heaven!" "I thought I'd lost you!" Amara exclaimed, as her tears began to flow.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Silas stated, as tears streaked down his eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been looking everywhere for you." "Ever since we died, I've been trying to find you," Amara added. "Then, when Markos was resurrected, and this thing started happening to us… I could only pray that you were safe, that it didn't take you with it."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard that Enzo was looking for a witch that would know a travelers spell, and when I heard he found one, I knew it was you."

"When I saw you with him, I hurried after you two." "When I got here, I was mortified when I saw you being dragged away, by that infernal wind," Amara explained. "I ran as fast as I could to grab hold of you." "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you!"

"Oh, my angel," Silas cried, kissing her forehead, then burring his head in her shoulder. "You have no idea how happy I am you're all right." "I was lost without you."

"So, this really is the first _Epic Love,_" Enzo interjected.

Silas lifted his head up, as Amara turned around.

"Clever girl," Enzo remarked.

"You let him go!" "Why?" Amara shot out, glaring at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, I know that you love him, but he's still a monster," Bonnie said, in a defending tone.

"He is not a monster." "He may have done bad things, but haven't we all?" "The thing to do is be the better person and chose to forgive instead of hate," Amara quipped back.

Bonnie froze, as she heard those words. _She's right. Hatred won't solve anything. _Then she thought more about Amara's words. They reminded her of Elena, or how Elena used to be. _They do have a lot in common. _

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said, looking towards Silas. "Good thing she was here to save you."


	5. Reflections

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_Reflections_**

"Ah, he should be here. If you were a history teacher turned vampire, where else would you be?"

"You seem, uh, very intent on finding somebody we barely know," Stefan blurted.

"Well, I have a thing for day-drinkers. Plus, he has a cute name… Al-ar-ic," Lexi finished, in a flirty tone.

"We'll find him," Stefan replied, smiling.

Lexi glanced down at the bar counter, "Seriously? This is what I have to look forward to, when I come back to life? All you can eat potato skins."

"Umm," Stefan sighed.

"Remind me again, why you never made it to Portland?"

"I was attacked by Silas. Locked in a safe, to drown for three months."

"Right, then you made it out, and yet, you're still here."

"Lexi, either one of us could blink out of existence, any second. So if you have something to say to me…?

"Caroline!"

"What about Caroline?"

"Wow, you really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"She _thinks_ she's in love with you."

Stefan's mouth dropped, as Lexi continued.

"Look, I know you, even after all this, you still never left "Elenaville."

"Look, Lexi, I…."

Lexi held out her hand, air covering his mouth. "And I know that Elena never left "Stefanville." "She just got derailed from it." "You two are still madly in love with each other, yet you both keep pushing each other away, for some unknown reason." "Now, Caroline is in the picture." "She's your friend, and if you're not careful, she'll end up getting hurt by you two."

Stefan, now felt fully sideswiped. Before he could reply, they heard oncoming voices, entering the bar.

"Look, I know I don't carry a lot of weight with you people, but I am still the sheriff, and I still represent the people who live here."

"Travellers, haven't be able to gather together for centuries. Last thing they'll tolerate is a list of your ground rules."

Liz turned around and glanced at the bar counter. "What if there's an open bar?"

Markos chucked.

"She's trying to gather the travellers," Stefan stated. "They're planning something."

* * *

"One thing that I dying to know the answer to is: Why did Qetseaih or whatever, say that you'd never be here?" Enzo questioned.

Amara shrugged, "When I died, I saw myself, standing over my body. I was on the Other Side. Bonnie had become the anchor. I started immediately looked for Silas, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Minutes later, I saw Qetsiyah or Tessa, approach me. I asked her why she stated that I was a non-supernatural human, when clearly I wasn't."

"Hello, love."

"Why am I here? I died as the anchor."

"Not quite. Although, it was close. How does it feel to be dead?"

"I'm still here, why did you lie?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure Silas believed that he would never see you again. That you would pass on or whatever humans do. Silas will never know you're here."

"Why? We're both here, we can be together."

"Hum," Qetsiyah laughed. "Not exactly. You see when you became immortal, you broke the laws of nature. To balance you're eternal life, shadows of you had to be made. Making you both doppelgängers. In order for a shadow self to exist, they're must be an original form. The true form. I knew then, there was no way to separate you two. So, I created the Other Side, to make sure I could trap both of you."

"Then, what is keeping us separated?"

"Silas is a witch and a doppelgänger, while you are only a doppelgänger. He has a permanent foot hold in the physical plane, whereas you do not. Oh, and did I forget to add that your blood is the cure."

"You're blood is supernatural, as well. So, there's no way that you could escape this place," she finished, in a triumphant tone.

"I will find him!"

"You won't be able to. Once Damon has buried you, they'll soon forget about you. Which will cause your foot hold to disappear forever! Only Silas has the power to find you, and I made sure that is something he'll never do."

"After you betrayal, I wanted to make sure that you would both suffer for eternity and be eternally apart. And that's just what I've accomplished now… I've won!" Qetsiyah shouted for joy.

As she started to walk away, she turned back to see Amara. "Welcome to Eternity," she sarcastically greeted.

When Amara finished telling them of her encounter, she left the three in utter shock.

"That Bitch!" Silas cried.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie remarked.

"What a devil!" Enzo stated. "She literally is crazy."

"Silas, how did you find out I was here?"

"I found out from the other witches, they hate Qetsiyah just as much as we do." Silas then, fiercely kissed her, exposing all his emotions. "I'm so sorry! I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I promise!" he stated, tearfully.

"Sshh," Amara comforted, stroking his hair. "Let's forget about her, and be happy that we beat her. We're together now, and that's all that matters!"


	6. True Love

**_Chapter 6:_**

**_True Love_**

Damon sat on the hood of his, facing the "relocated" Mystic Falls sign. He just sat there, contemplating what he was about to do. He knew that when the time was right, he would drive into a "magic-less" town, and have limited time to set off the explosion in the bar. Then, his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Elena. _Did she mean it? Does she really see a future for us? _Damon thought on, to the point where his head started to throb.

Damon heard his phone buzz. He glanced at the text, reading: _We're ready. It's time._ Damon sighed, as he pushed himself off the hood, and quickly entered the car.

Elena stood there, watching his every move. She knew what she had to do, yet it was still hard, none the less. She saw Damon get into the driver's seat, and, immediately, zoomed over to him.

She opened the passenger seat door, and sat herself down.

"Elena?! What are you doing?!"

"You said to respect your decision. Now, you'll have to respect mine."

"Elena, the minute we cross that line, we'll start to die… You'll drown all over again!"

"I made my choice, Damon. Accept it!"

"You… Oh, fine." Damon stammered, as he started the car.

He drove as fast as he could, into the travellers' lair.

As they drove through the town, Elena began to feel faint. She knew they only had a short time left, before the magic would take over. "We have to die, while we're still vampires!"

Elena, now, could feel water swelling up inside her, and instantly, started to vomit it up.

"Elena! No-no-no!"

"Damon, we have to hurry!"

Damon glanced out the windshield, and saw the bar. He kicked the accelerator, drove the car straight into it.

The last thing they heard, was the sound of the explosion.

Elena and Damon found themselves in the woods. They could make out voices, and ran towards them.

"Bonnie," Elena called.

Bonnie turned and saw them, running towards her.

"Good, you're here. Now, as soon as you pass through me, you'll go back to your body. When that happens, get back to me, as soon as possible."

They both nodded, as Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulders, passing through her.

Elena opened her eyes and could see she was inside the bar. She glanced down, and saw what was left of Damon's car. She saw herself. Her body was completely turned to ash. She could only see mouth was still opened, most likely, screaming in pain.

Elena looked around for Damon, but couldn't see him, anywhere.

"Did you even wear your seatbelt?" a familiar voice asked.

Elena turned and was taken aback to see Alaric standing behind her.

"Ric? What are you doing here?" Elena asked, smiling at him.

"Watching you play "hero," again."

Elena laughed.

"Go, find Bonnie."

"I can't. I have to wait for Damon."

"I'll wait for him," Alaric replied. "Go, now."

Elena nodded, and raced out of the bar, back to Mystic Falls.

Elena raced through the woods, and heard Stefan's voice. _Thank God! I can see him, again!_

She ran towards them, shouting, "Stefan!"

Stefan turned to see Elena, racing towards him. "Elena?"

"Stefan," she cried, as she ran straight into his arms, kissing him as passionately as she could.

Stefan could hardly believe what was happening.

"Stefan, thank God!" Elena cried. "You're safe."

"Elena, what are you doing here?" "You… Oh, my God… You're dead!"

"Stefan, I had to die… I had to see you!"

"Elena…" Stefan continued, breaking their embrace.

"Stop," Elena spoke, stepping away from him. "There's something I have to tell you. Something that I should have told you, long before now. I still love you! And, I'm never going to stop. I'm tired of pretending that I'm okay with the way things are… I'm not!"

Stefan's eyes shot up, when he heard those words.

He started to reply, only to be interrupted by Elena.

"I know that I'm being selfish, and completely delusional to even think that we have a chance, and I know that Caroline's a part of your life now, but, I don't care! Stefan, I love you!" she finished, as she buried her face in his shirt, grasping his jacket.

"Elena," Stefan spoke, stroking her hair. "I love you!" he stated, cupping her face.

Elena could hardly believe his words. "You do?"

"Of course." "Did you really think I stopped?"

Elena shook her head. "Stefan, I know I have no right to be jealous of Caroline, but…"

"Elena, you are the only person I love, and the only person I want in my life."

Stefan finished, kissing her back, with just as much passion.

"Wow!" Lexi interjected.

Stefan and Elena broke their kiss, to see Lexi standing behind them.

"I'm so happy, I could just burst," she added. "This is what I've been dying to see. Well, okay, scratch the "dying" part," she countered, as she hugged Elena.

"Lexi, it's great to see you, again," Elena stated, smiling.

"It's great to see you too, and I mean, you two together!"

Stefan and Elena both started to laugh, knowing she was, utterly, right.

Elena was so overjoyed, she almost forgot about Damon. Then it hit her, he wasn't back, yet. Where was he?

"Oh, no!"

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, Damon and I died, together. He should be here, by now."

Stefan's smile faded, as his face grew pale. He turned around to see Bonnie, "Where is he?"

"I don't know. This doesn't make sense, he should be here."

* * *

As they walked through the woods, Silas kept on wondering, just who were they looking for?

"Where is he?" Amara wondered.

"Who?" Silas asked.

"Tom."

"Tom, who?"

Amara turned back towards Silas. "Tom Avery, he's another doppelgänger of you."

Silas gave her a grim look, "Another shadow-self?"

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"

"I met him, while I was looking for you. I thought he was you, but once we met, I knew he wasn't."

"Which one is he? Is he older than Stefan?"

Amara shook her head, "No, he's much younger, I think he's around Elena's age."

Silas shrugged. Amara could see that he was apprehensive. "Silas, please. We have to find him, before he gets sucked into that… that thing! He's innocent."

Silas pulled her close to him, "Don't worry we will."

"Tom!" Amara cried.

"Amara?" a voice answered.

"Tom, there you are," Amara sighed.

Tom stepped out from behind the tree, to see her. He smiled, but soon froze, when he saw Silas, standing next to her.


	7. Doppelgänger Haven

**_Chapter 7:_**

**_Doppelgänger Haven _**

"He… He… He…" Tom stuttered, pointing at Silas.

"Tom, this is Silas," Amara said, introducing them. "Remember, I told you, you both looked alike."

Tom nodded, "Yes, but I never imagined we would be identical."

"We're doppelgängers of each other," Silas interjected.

"Is that why he killed me?"

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Someone name Enzo or something," Tom answered. "I've been watching him since he snapped my neck."

"That beast," Amara stated.

"Bastard," Silas added. "He must have been working for the travellers. They wanted to kill off the last of the doppelgängers."

"Don't worry, Tom, we have a way to come back to life," Amara stated.

"You do?"

"We have to hurry back to the anchor," Silas beckoned, grabbing Tom and Amara's hands.

* * *

Damon woke up, finding himself on the floor. He looked around and saw his body lying on the floor, across from him.

"A little tip, when you get the girl, don't blow her up."

Damon looked up to see Ric, holding out his hand.

"Hey, buddy," Damon greeted back. "Where is she?"

"I sent her to find Bonnie. We'd better hurry."

Damon glanced looked around the bar, and saw Liz, buried under a beam.

"Oh no," Damon cried, running over to her. He tried to lift the beam, but it was too heavy. Alaric lifted the other side of it, and together, they lifted it off her and threw it to the side.

Damon picked her up, saying he'd take her home.

"You'd better hurry!"

* * *

"Stefan, there's something you and Elena should know," Bonnie informed.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Silas is here."

"What?!"

"What?!"

"How did he find you?" Stefan questioned.

"Enzo found him, then we ran into Amara."

"Oh, my God! I knew she was here, but I didn't know he was, too."

Elena glared at him, "Stefan, you didn't tell me."

"I didn't get the chance to," he replied.

"Oh, wow! So, we're all here," Elena added.

"Yes, except there's one more."

"Another doppelgänger?"

"They went to find Tom, as in Tom Avery."

Stefan's shot as high as they could go, while Elena covered her mouth.

"Doppelgänger haven," came Enzo's voice.

* * *

"I'm sorry, this is just too surreal," Tom spoke out.

Silas chuckled, "I'm sure it is."

"So, you're the original doppelgängers, and the others and I are your living shadows?"

"Yes," Silas replied. "Amara and I were the oldest beings on earth."

Amara sighed, "Yes, two-thousand years of hell."

"I'm so sorry, angel," Silas comforted, rubbing her shoulder. "I promise, our lives will be better, this time," he reassured.

"Then, are there others here now?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Stefan is here," Amara responded.

"Oh, my favourite shadow," Silas blurted.

"Silas, please, let's move on. We have to learn to get along, it's our only hope of escaping the Other Side," Amara exclaimed.

Silas and Tom, both gave her questioning looks.

"How to you mean?" Silas asked.

"Well, we're all doppelgängers, doubles of each other," Amara started. "So, we all have some sort of supernatural power. And together, our powers will…"

"Magnify," Silas finished.

"Which will help us pass through the anchor?" Tom questioned.

"Yes," Amara answered, just as they saw Luke, waving them on.

"They're here," Luke cried.

Stefan, Elena, and Lexi turned to see the three doppelgängers, walking coming towards them.

"What'd I tell you?" Enzo sneered.

Seeing Enzo, again, made Tom tense up.

"Well, well, Tom Avery, is it?" Enzo sneered.

"You killed me!"

"No hard feelings, mate," Enzo smirked. "I had no choice in the matter."

"You bastard!" Tom shouted, punching Enzo in the face.

"UGH," Enzo groaned, as he rubbed his sore cheek. "All right, I guess I deserved that one. Now, we're even.

Stefan, Elena, and Lexi couldn't help but laugh, seeing Enzo being put in his place was priceless.

"Serves you right," Silas gloated, as he glanced towards Stefan.

Stefan, immediately, tensed up, when he saw Silas. Elena caressed his shoulders, to reassure him that she was with him.

"Hello, my shadow," Silas greeted. "It's nice to see _me _again."

"Silas," Stefan muttered, as he glanced at Tom.

"You must be Tom," Stefan stated, walking towards him.

"Yes, I am," Tom replied. "And you are?"

"Stefan, I'm Stefan."

"It's nice to meet you," Tom greeted.

Elena glanced at Amara, seeing she hadn't changed at all, since she last saw her. She was still wearing her maroon dress, with long braided hair.

"It's nice to see you, again, Amara," Elena spoke out.

"Hello, Elena," she greeted.

"So, you're Elena," Tom stated.

"Yeah," Elena replied. "It's nice to meet you, Tom."

"Likewise," Tom replied.

When Elena looked at him, she saw the same gorgeous emerald eyes, she saw in Stefan, and whether she'd like to admit it or not, Silas too.

"My God, you and Amara are both beautiful," Tom added.

Elena couldn't help but smile, and laugh at his sweetness, "Thanks, although, I wouldn't say that."

"I would," Stefan interjected, kissing her cheek.

"Glad to see you have my good taste," Silas, hotly, blurted. "And my good looks."

Stefan, Elena, and Amara, rolled their eyes at him, while Tom just shrugged.

All of the sudden, they could hear Markos' eerie voice.

_"__You see, Bonnie, I'll just pass through you, again." "Although, I will like the déjà vu," he smirked, touching her shoulders. _

_"__Aah-aah," she cried, as Markos and all the others travellers passed through her. _

"It's starting," Silas announced.

Soon, they could all a harsh wind, blowing against them.

"The travellers," Stefan shot out.

"When that many spirits pass through at once, the void will definitely get stronger," Silas stated.

"Which will blow them away," Enzo added.

"Yes, but it may be strong enough to take us with it," Luke snapped.

"How do we hold ourselves down?" Elena.

"We can hold ourselves down, if we form a circle," Amara shouted.

Elena gave a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"We're doppelgängers, we have our own power."

"How does that protect us?" Enzo hissed.

"If we form a circle, you and the others will stand inside it," Silas shot back.

"Join hands, quickly!" Amara shouted.

Silas and Stefan was a bit leery of even standing near each other, let alone having to hold onto one another.

"Silas," Amara cried.

"Stefan," Elena cried.

"We have to!"

"Oh, come on you, idiots!" Tom shouted, grabbing both their hands. Standing in-between them. Stefan grabbed Elena, while Silas grabbed Amara. Together, the five of them made a circle that the others could stand inside of.

Luke, Enzo and Lexi stood inside the doppelgänger circle, as the wind brushed past them.

Each one of them could feel the wind, blowing against them, except for the three inside the circle.

"This is amazing," Luke commented.

"Nothing like doppelgänger power," Lexi added.


	8. The End of the Other Side

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**The End of the Other Side**_

"Thank God you all here," Bonnie exclaimed, seeing everyone hand in hand.

"Yeah, Bon, we're okay," Elena replied, sighing with relief. "Thanks to Amara."

Amara smiled, "I'm just glad it worked."

"Well, I, for one, had no doubt it would," Lexi interjected. "I mean, we're surrounded by doppelgängers, we're definitely stronger than that _thing." _

Stefan smiled, putting his arm around her, which caused Elena to smile with them. She had always admired their strong friendship. Then, they started to hear Liv's voice, chanting the resurrection spell.

"It's almost time," Bonnie stated. "In a few minutes, be ready to pass through me."

Everyone nodded, knowing what lied in store for them. They would be brought back to life, while the other side, along with Bonnie, would disappear, forever.

Elena couldn't help herself, she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Bonnie, isn't there any way?"

Bonnie sighed, "No, I'm still the anchor, bound to the Other Side."

"What does she mean?" Tom asked.

"It means that I'm still dead, just a living spirit that has the power to interact in the physical plane."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie," Amara interjected.

Bonnie smiled, "Hey, you had it much worse than me, if anyone deserves peace, it's you."

Suddenly, the harsh wind started up again.

"Oh, here it comes." It's starting, be ready."

Luke could hear the pain in Liv's voice, the spell was too much for her.

"She can't handle this, I have to go, now!" he cried, grasping Bonnie's shoulders.

"Aah," Bonnie screamed, as Luke passed through her. He, instantly, found himself, on the other side of Bonnie. He was alive, again. Luke immediately rushed to Liv's side, to help her.

"Okay, it worked, please, everyone, hurry," Bonnie beckoned.

Before anyone could move, they could feel the wind pushing them away.

"You don't have to tell me, twice!" Enzo snapped, rushing towards Bonnie. Grabbing her, as hard as he could, Enzo quickly passed through her, just in time to see

"Later, gorgeous," he chuckled, brushing past her.

"What an ass!" Caroline snapped, turning to see him walk away.

"Tom, go," Silas beckoned.

"Please, Tom, you have to!" Amara stated.

Tom shook his head, "What about the rest of you?"

"Tom, go," Stefan pleaded.

Tom turned, and walked over to Bonnie. Touching her, he passed through her.

"Stefan," Elena cried, "You're next, go!"

Stefan turned to her, "Elena I can't, I need to make sure you and Damon get through."

Elena sighed, knowing she should have expected his reaction. "I know, listen, I'll wait for Damon, right now, you need to go!" "I won't lose you, again!"

"Elena… I," Stefan continued.

"Stefan, I lost you, twice, already." "I will never forgive myself for ignoring your cries for help, all summer." "Knowing that I didn't save you will haunt me forever!" "But, now that I know you're safe, I'm going to make sure you go back, if it's the last thing I do!" Elena cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Go!" Elena screamed, shoving him towards Bonnie. Except, Stefan still wouldn't budge. "Stefan, please." He shook his head. "Fine," Elena snapped. "Then, we'll both wait for Damon, together!"

"Well, that's your choice, not mine," Silas fired, seizing Amara's hand. "We're going, now!"

"No, Silas, you go first," Amara spoke out.

"What?"

"Please, I can't and I won't lose you again, go!"

"Amara, please, I won't go without you!"

"Just go, first."

Silas' eyes started to fill up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No!" "Amara, the only reason I agreed to help Enzo, was because I knew that all the being here would be drawn back to the anchor." "That was my only hope of ever seeing you, again."

"I know." "That's why I stayed close to Bonnie, so I could find you," Amara replied, seeing tears stream down his face.

Amara hated seeing him like this. She hated to see Silas cry. She cupped his face in her hands, "I love you!" "I always will!" "Please, Silas, for me." Silas nodded, still letting his tears stream down. Their lips brushed, as they soon broke into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, so much!" Silas stated, kissing her forehead.

He turned and walked over to Bonnie. As Silas touched her shoulders, and passed through, Bonnie rolled her eyes. She still hated Silas, only he did something she never dreamed he would do.

"Thank you," Silas spoke.

"You're… welcome," Bonnie, shakily, replied.

Bonnie turned to see the remaining four, standing behind her. They all began to feel the harsh wind picking up. The void was getting stronger.

"We don't have much time, you have to pass through me now, while you still can."

"Stefan, please, go!"

Bonnie could see them struggling, and thought of a way to get them both through. She walked towards them, and stumbled on the ground, next to them. Stefan, instantly, grabbed her, which caused him to pass through her.

"Stefan?" Elena cried.

"Stefan?" Caroline spoke, seeing him appear.

"Elena, you're next."

"No, I promised Stefan I'd wait for Damon, and Ric," Elena stated, backing away.

"You have to go," Amara interjected.

"I can't."

"Elena, I'm really sorry, but…" Bonnie started, as she seized Elena's hand.

"No!" Elena screamed, trying to push Bonnie away, yet as she touched her, she passed through her.

"Elena?" Stefan shouted, seeing her fly out of Bonnie.

"Stefan," she replied, in tears. "I'm sorry, she wouldn't let me stay."

Stefan helped her up, and wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, hey." "It's all right."

"Your turn, Amara," Bonnie added.

"But, I need to make sure the others pass through." "Damon and Alaric are still out there."

"Don't worry, I'll stay," Lexi volunteered. "I'll make sure they get here, safely."

Bonnie grabbed Amara's arm, forcing her through. Everyone saw Amara fly out of Bonnie. Silas immediately caught her.

"Amara, thank God, you're safe," he cried. "You made it!" he cried, tightly embracing her. Amara returned to embrace, and clung onto him, tightly.

"I'm just glad that we all made it," Tom sighed, his voice filled with relief.


	9. Final Goodbyes

Chapter 9:

Final Goodbyes

"Hello, Bonnie," Markos hissed. "I see the doppelgängers have made it through."

Bonnie quickly turned to see him, standing behind her. Knowing that they were safe from him, gave her the courage to muster up a reply. "'That's right, they're safe." "You won't be able to hurt them, anymore."

Markos scoffed, as Bonnie continued, "Their blood is useless to you, now!"

"True, doppelgänger blood must be mortal and pure, it mustn't be revived by magic." "But, I no longer have the need for doppelgänger blood." "It served its purpose, the Other Side will soon cease to exist, we got what we wanted." "Now, I too, can be immortal."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "How can a witch... traveller be immortal?"

Markos chuckled, "A being stuck on the Other Side will become immortal, once they are ressurected." "A witch, on the other hand, has the option of choosing imortality or to posses their magic, once again." "I chose to obtain my magic the first time, now I have no need of it." Markos smiled, seeing Bonnie's facial expression. "Did you really think that a ressurection spell would restore them completely?" "It only gives their spirits physical form, but on the bright side, they have eternal life," he smirked. "Unless of course, your name is Julian." "He died within the traveller circle."

"Tyler," Bonnie spoke. "That's why he was able to pass through me."

"Exactly, Tyler is a ghost while Julian is simply gone."

Bonnie gasped, as Markos started to approach her. He was just about to, but was soon sideswiped by Lexi.

"Aah," he cried, as he stumbled on the ground.

'You're not going anywhere!" Lexi sniggered, pacing around him.

"You... How dare you!" Markos snapped, standing back up.

"What?" "Afraid that I'll take you down?" Lexi teased.

"Not at all," Markos replied, as he seized her in his arms.

Lexi grabbed him and soon they both tumbled to the ground. Bonnie watched in horror, as Lexi and Markos wrestled each other for the upper hand. Lexi soon felt the harsh wind, blowing against them. Knowing she had the advantage of being underneath him, she waited until the wind was blowing straight at them. Markos lifted his eyes in fear, as Lexi gave him a grim smile. Using all her strength, she shoved him off her, flinging him into the air. Markos screamed, as the wind-swept him up into the void.

"Lexi, hurry, you have to pass through me, now!"

"I can't, I've seen the others." "This is hurting you, isn't it?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, but it's worth it."

"What kind of friend would I be, if I chose to hurt you?"

Bonnie knew what she meant. "No, Lexi."

Lexi smiled, as she turned away and starred up into the sky. "You're not going to get me," she mocked, as she disappeared from sight.

Bonnie sighed, as she saw Lexi disappear.

"Bonnie?" came Tyler's voice.

"Tyler?" Bonnie questioned, turning to see him walk up to her.

"Thank God, you're safe."

"I had a little help," Tyler added, turning to see Alaric walking up to them.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Ric, you're safe."

"Yeah," he smiled back.

Bonnie looked around, "Where's Damon?"

Ric sighed, "He should be here by now." "I have no idea what's keeping him."

Before anyone could say anything, the wind started up again, making them blow towards each other.

"Guys, hurry!" Bonnie cried, as Tyler reached out to touch her. Passing through her, he saw he was on the other side of her.

"Tyler?"

"Caroline?"

"Tyler!" she cried, as they raced into each other's arms.

As they embraced, Tyler felt strange.

"What, that felt different," he stated, as they parted. He walked over a rock and picked up a small stone. Cutting his hand, Tyler could see that he wasn't healing.

"Tyler, your hand."

"What's happening to me?"

"Ric, now!"

Alaric grabbed Bonnie's shoulders, and was soon on the other side of her.

"Ric, you're here," Elena spoke out.

"Yeah, I'm back," he replied, turning to see her, only to gasp when he saw her, surrounded by the other doppelgängers. He also noticed she was tightly clutching Stefan's hand. _Hmm. Well, buddy, I guess you never had the girl._

"Ahh," came Liv's voice.

"Liv, stop!" Luke cried. "It's too much for you."

"I can't, I promised I'd help them," she replied, as she struggled to continue the spell.

"Screw it," Luke shot out, as he stood up and started to chant.

Just then, Bonnie saw Damon running towards her.

"Thank God!" "Damon, hurry!"

They reached out and touched each other, only to feel nothing.

"What?" Bonnie cried. "This can't be happening."

Damon sighed, "And there you have it."

"Oh, my God!" "What happened to Liv?" "Unless... Luke!" Bonnie cried. "I heard them talking." "He must have used a counter spell." "Damon... I...I'm sorry."

"Forget it, at least they made it through that's all that matters."

"They?" Bonnie questioned, as it hit her. "Stefan and Elena."

Damon nodded. "I of all people should know they're destined for each other." "I was just in the way."

"Don't talk like that." "They need you."

"No, they don't." "I'm just their pity source." Damon sniggered. "Now, it's finally over."

Stefan and Elena were both eagerly waiting for Damon to return. They helped each other sit down, to help settle their nerves.

Caroline glanced over at them. Seeing how "perfect" they were together. The mere sight of them, made her cringe. And to think just months ago, she did nothing but give praise to their relationship. She gradually made her way over to them, and sat next to them. "It's really good to see you again, Stefan," she commented. "I'm so glad you both made it back."

Elena rolled her eyes, as she heard her words. You couldn't be more full of it!

"Guys, there something I have to tell you," came Bonnie's voice. "The spell has been stopped."

Stefan and Elena's eyes shot. "What about Damon?" Elena asked.

"He didn't make it."

"No!" Stefan cried, cupping his face in his hands. "Stefan, it'll be all right," Elena comforted, wrapping her arms around him, supporting his agony. "Bonnie, we have to start the spell again." "We have to get Liv back on it."

"I'm sorry, this was our only chance."

"No!" "This can't be happening."

"He's inside the crypt, you can both all say your goodbyes," Bonnie stated, turning away.

Elena helped Stefan up, as they headed towards the mausoleum. Once they walked inside, they could feel a wind brush past them.

"Damon?" Stefan sniffled, between tears.

"I'm here, little brother."

"Damon, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!"

"No, Stefan, it's mine," Elena fired. "None of this would have happened if I was just honest with myself and with you two." "I hurt both of you."

"I want you both to stop blaming yourselves, it's getting old," Damon smiled.

"I wish we could hear you."

"I wish you both could, too."

"You lied to me, you said we'd all make it back," Elena cried.

"Well, I guess I was wrong, but I'm not going to apologise, since you wouldn't be able to hear me, anyway."

"I'm just glad that I got to be loved by you, Elena Gilbert." "And by you, my "too selfless for his own good" brother." "You both are my life." "And I want you two to take care of each other."

Damon brushed Elena's cheek with one hand. Then, he grabbed Stefan's shoulders. "Take care."

They both felt his touch, as the wind seemed to leave the room.

"He's gone," Stefan stated, wrapping his arm around Elena. "Damon finally got what he wanted out of life, and now it's over." "He should be here."

"Stefan, no!" "You and I both got what we wanted... each other." "We let things get out of hand, and Damon became the catalyst between us." "We belong with each other, we deserve to be happy."

"So does Damon."

Elena sighed, "He deserves more than his share of it, but we wouldn't let him have it." "Maybe now he can."

Stefan glanced at her. "Damon has found peace, we should do the same," Elena finished, kissing Stefan's forehead. "I love you so much, Stefan."

"I love you more than you know, Elena," Stefan stated, kissing her.


	10. Last Breakthrough

**_Chapter 10:_**

**_Last Breakthrough_**

Bonnie walked away from everyone, and pulled out her phone. Knowing she had to finally confess to Jeremy that this was it for her. She started to dial, but immediately froze, when she heard…

"Not so fast, Bon-bon."

"No, it can't be," Bonnie exclaimed, turning around to face the figure. But, it was. There, in front of her, stood Katherine Pierce.

"That's right, I'm still here," Katherine smirked. "You, apparently, forgot all about me!"

Bonnie couldn't believe that this was happening. "How is this possible?" "You're dead, I saw you…"

"No, you saw me get dragged away by _God only knows _what!"

"Well, it's too late, the spell's been stopped." "You can't pass through me," Bonnie stated. "Damon wasn't able to, so why should you be?"

"Hmm," Katherine chuckled. "That's where you're wrong." "I never passed through you in the first place, so whatever's happening to the Other Side, doesn't affect me." "I can still pass through you," she stated, seizing Bonnie by the shoulders.

"Ahh," Bonnie cried, as Katherine passed through her.

Katherine instantly felt alive, as she passed through Bonnie. "I'm alive!" "Thank God!" Katherine cried, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Katherine?" they questioned.

Stefan and Elena rushed back outside to see her walking towards them.

"Katherine?" Elena puzzled.

"Miss me?"

"How is this possible?" Stefan asked. "Well, well, isn't this a lovely gathering," Katherine exclaimed, walking towards them.

"To cut to the chase, I never passed through Bonnie, she just kept that little detail from you." "So when Markos started destroying the Other Side, I was the only ghost that wasn't affected by it."

Stefan and Elena both froze.

"Looks like becoming a _permanent _passenger inside Elena paid off."

"That's why you could still pass through Bonnie, even after the spell stopped," Stefan summed up.

"Good for you Stefan, two plus two."

"This can't be happening!" Elena cried. "Damon is trapped, while you get free!"

"Yeah, too bad for Damon," Katherine solemnly, replied.

"Why did you wait this long to find me?" Bonnie bellowed.

Katherine turned to face her, "Because, I knew Enzo had tracked down Silas, making this all possible, and I knew I had to wait until the perfect moment."

"Because you knew that we would stop you from passing through!" Elena snarled.

"I had a _hunch_!" Katherine countered, seeing Elena's cold stare.

"Aww, still angry about the body switch, are we?" "Did you like reading _our _diary?" Katherine sniggered. "I wrote down every single detail."

"You bitch!" Elena cried, lunging at her, only to be held back by Stefan.

"Elena, calm down, this won't solve anything," Stefan spoke, hugging her.

"And to think I forgave you!"

"And, like I said, your forgiveness meant a lot to me, Elena. "Becoming you wasn't what I had in mind, but I had no choice." "It was either you or death."

"Now that you're alive, you can stay the hell away from us!" Stefan fired, embracing Elena.

"And to think, you forgave me, Stefan." "You supported me," Katherine quipped. "Then, you physically and metaphorically put a dagger in my heart."

"Because what you did was diabolical and selfish!" Stefan cried.

"Goodbye, Stefan, it's been a real slice," Katherine concluded, turning away.

"Later, Ric," she smiled, brushing past him, as she glanced over to see Silas and Amara.

"Silas, wish I could say it's been a _pleasure_," she sighed, waving her hand. "Good riddance, Katherine," he hissed

"So long, Amara, knowing you was interesting." "Enjoy your "_Prince Charming_."

"Goodbye, Katherine," Amara replied, squeezing Silas' hand.

Then Katherine saw Tom. "See you around, Tom," she added. "If only I was able to meet you, instead of these two bozoes," she sighed, looking back at Silas and Stefan. "You're much, much sweeter."

"Seems to me, they're a hell of a lot nicer than you _ever _were!" Tom snapped.

"Ouch!"

"Leave him alone, Katherine!" Elena boomed, storming at them.

"What?"

"You're not getting anywhere near him," Elena snapped, standing between them, guarding Tom.

"_Hmph_." "Congratulations, Elena, you just got one more man added on your list." Katherine sneered, as she stormed off, at vampire speed.

"Oh, my God, Katherine's a vampire," Elena gasped.

"It's the cure," Silas interjected. "It only makes you mortal, so you can die." "It doesn't revert you back to being truly human."

"So, you both are immortal again," Elena added. "Then that means, Ric is too."

"What does that make me?" Tom spoke out.

"Give me your hand," Silas spoke, extending his out.

As he touched Tom's hand, Silas picked up a pebble and scratched the surface of Tom's hand.

Tom flinched, he watched himself bleed. Yet, moments later, Tom's hand stopped bleeding. Everyone watched in awe, as his skin started growing back over the wound.

"This is amazing!" Tom beamed.

"Just as I thought," Silas concluded. "You're a doppelgänger, a supernatural being." "Being resurrected as a human made you immortal."

"How, if I died as a human?"

"We were brought back by traveller magic, not by witch's magic." "And since it was by witch's magic that Amara and I became immortal, traveller magic would reverse that." "No more mortal shadow-selves."

Now that Katherine was finally gone, and everyone else seemed to be preoccupied, Bonnie finally got a hold of Jeremy, tearfully explaining to him what was going to happen to her.

"Take care of Elena."

"No, Bonnie, don't you dare hang up!" he cried, as Bonnie ended the call.

"No, Bonnie," Jeremy screamed, as raced towards the cemetery.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy screamed, seeing her stand in the middle of the courtyard.

"Jer," Elena cried, running towards him. "Jer, stop, there's nothing we can do."

"We can't just stand by and let her die."

"I know, but there isn't a way to get her back, if there was, we'd would have done it," Elena explained, trying to hold him back.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned and saw Jeremy, struggling against Elena's tight hold. Suddenly, she could feel the ground shaking below her. Then, the wind started up again.

"This place is about to go, isn't it?" came Damon's voice.

"It is." "Again, Damon, I'm so sorry."

"Forgot about it," Damon huffed.

"I just wish we had a loophole, like Katherine did."

"Well, you _know_ Katherine, she always finds a way out of everything."

"I know there's a least a million people we'd rather be with, right now, but…" Bonnie started, grabbing Damon's hand.

"A couple of thousand, at least," Damon quipped, squeezing back, as the light got brighter.

"Do you think it'll hurt?"

"I don't know," Damon replied, as they disappeared into the light.

Everyone watched the beaming light, only to disappear in seconds, taking Damon, Bonnie and the Other Side with it.


	11. A New Life

Chapter 11:

A New Life

As they saw Bonnie vanish, they knew the other side was gone forever. They watched as Luke and Liv dash way, while they continued to stand there. Slowly, everyone left the cemetery, Alaric consoled Jeremy, while Caroline ran after Tyler. Stefan, Elena, and their doppelgängers drove back to Whitmore college.

Stefan opened the doors, as Elena invited everyone into the main room.

"Make yourselves at home," she smiled.

"Thank you," Amara replied, as she and Silas sat in the sofa.

Tom sat next to them, while Elena poured some of Damon's bourbon. She glanced up and saw Stefan, covering his face in the hallway. She knew he was hurting, even more than she was.

"Stefan," she whispered, only so he could hear. She walked towards him, hoping he would look up.

"Stefan," she repeated, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone." "Damon is just gone," Stefan softly cried.

"I know, we both lost him, but we have each other." "We need each other, Stefan." "Damon wouldn't want us to mope and pine over him," Elena exclaimed, trying to smile. "He would want us to move on with our lives."

"And just forget him," Stefan added.

"No, of course not," Elena stated. "We will never forget him, we will never stop missing him, but we have to try and push forward."

Stefan couldn't help but smile, as he heard Elena's words. After all this time, she was still his rock. She was still the person that kept him from falling apart.

He turned to face her, "You're right." "Damon wouldn't want us to live in the past."

"I never got to thank you," Elena stated.

"For what?"

"For saving Damon, for saving me." "For giving a love that consumed me," Elena exclaimed, as tears streamed down her face. "I found that with you, Stefan." "Damon would want us to be together."

Stefan was now speechless. Hearing her words made his heart want to leap out of his chest.

"I love you," Elena added, cupping his face.

They drew closer, as their lips brushed.

"Your love as always consumed me," Stefan added, smiling.

"Let's have a toast," Elena suggested. "To Damon, Lexi, and Bonnie."

"Okay," Stefan smiled, as Elena guided him into the dorm room.

They poured the drinks for the five of them, and passed them out.

"To our friends, who sacrificed their lives so that we could live ours," Elena spoke, raising her glass.

"To not letting their wish die in vain," Stefan added.

"To living a better life," Amara exclaimed, as they all cheered each other.

"At least we made it," Silas spoke out. "The doppelgängers survived."

"To never being victimised, again," Tom added.

"Hear, hear," Elena cheered.

After the toast, Elena called Jeremy.

"Hey Jer, how are you, did you find Tyler?"

_"__No, Caroline and I have looked everywhere." _

"Well, call me as soon as you find him, he shouldn't be alone," Elena finished, ending the call.

"No sign of Tyler," Stefan stated, standing behind her.

"Auh, you scared me," Elena smiled. "No, it's like he disappeared."

"We'll find him," Stefan reassured.

"I just hope that Katherine doesn't find him first." "She'd kill him, Stefan.

Stefan sighed, "What Tyler did was wrong, but he doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore." "We'll have to keep an eye out for her."

Later that night, Elena let the others know where they could sleep. They all hoped that for the first time, in a long time, they would each have a good night.

"I think I know why they're staying away," Stefan stated, as he walked into her room.

"Why are they avoiding us?" Elena asked, wondering what Stefan's theory was.

"Us… I mean all of _us_."

"Oh," Elena bellowed. "Being in a dorm full of doppelgängers would be kind of weird," she added.

Meanwhile, Tyler ran off to the edge of the woods. He thought he was alone when he heard a voice. "Hello, Tyler."

"Katherine?" he questioned, as he turned, only to see a shadow before everything when blank.


	12. Netherworld

Chapter 12:

Netherworld

In a different plane, Damon and Bonnie found themselves in what seemed to be the Elena's old house. As they looked out the window, they could see Mystic Falls, only it looked as though they were years behind.

"Well, at least we didn't just fade into nothing," Damon smirked.

"Yeah, but where are we, exactly?"

Damon shrugged, "Who knows?" "The only thing we do know is it's not too late for us."

"You're right."

They walked away from the cemetery back towards Mystic Falls.

"Well, we made it pass the boundary line," Damon commented, as they walked past the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. "Am I still a vampire?" Damon thought, as he put his finger in his mouth.

"Well, either I'm a dead vampire, or the traveller spell wore off," Damon stated, feeling his fangs grow.

"If that's true, then why isn't there anybody here?" Bonnie wondered. "I mean, even if we're dead, we could still see the living."

Damon shrugged, "You got a point there."

As they walked down the main street of town, they saw a bunch of parked cars. Each one looked at least twenty years old, yet still appeared to be brand new.

"Why does every car look twenty years old?" Damon bellowed. "Yet, still be new."

"I don't know," Bonnie exclaimed.

"What the…." Damon gasped.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, looking up.

There in front of them stood the Gilbert house.

"There's Elena's not so burned to a crisp house."

Damon glanced at the front lawn. He saw a newspaper, and walked over towards it. Picking it up, he noticed the date. "Oh, boy!" he muttered.

"What?"

"Read this," he said, handing her the paper.

"Solar eclipse in the afternoon?"

"No, the date!"

"May 10, 1994."

"Bingo!"

"Oh, my God!" "We're in Mystic Fall, eighteen years ago."

They walked towards the house, and walked up to the porch.

Damon sat on the swing, while Bonnie stretched out on the floor.

"It's so weird to be here, again." "I practically grew up on this porch."

"Yeah, well this is hell, all right," Damon hissed.

"How's that?" "Grams told me she had a hand in sparing me... us, so this must be her doing."

"Yeah, well how are we supposed to get out of here?"

Bonnie thought it over for minute, "It's 1994."

"So?"

"That means I'm still alive… I'm still a witch." "I can find a way to get us out of here."

"Prove it!"

"Argh," Bonnie hissed, getting up. She chanted a spell, hoping the scented candle on the porch table would light itself. Nothing happened.

"Told you," Damon sniggered. "There is no way out of here, this is _our _hell!"

"Would a little optimism kill you?!"

"Tyler!" Caroline cried, racing towards his body. "Oh, my God!"

"Car-Caroline," Tyler moaned.

"Who's done this to you?"

"Guess," came an eerie, familiar voice.

"Katherine?" Caroline thought, as she turned around.

"Hey, Car, how's it been?"

"You did this to him… Why?"

"He killed Nadia in cold blood, of course I did this to him," Katherine fired back.

"And it's because of him that my secret got out."

"It doesn't matter now, Katherine you're alive now, move on."

"I will, now that I've had my revenge," Katherine stated. "I can finally leave this town." "Oh, wait, you can't even live in Mystic Falls… Ha, my bad."

"Just go!"

"Bye," Katherine said, zooming off.

"Tyler, look at me, you're going to be okay," Caroline comforted, pulling out her phone.

"Katherine…"

"Sshh, she's gone now." "I'm so sorry, Tyler."

"Oh, my God!" Elena cried. "Don't worry, Car, we're on our way," she added, ending the call. She turned and saw Stefan standing behind her.

"Stefan, Katherine just attacked…"

"Tyler, I heard," Stefan stated. "I was afraid of that."

"We have to stop her."

"She's too dangerous."

"Be that as it may, we can't just let her attack us!"

"We won't," Stefan reassured.

Elena wrapped her arms around him. "I'm just so glad that you're safe." "Without you, I'm lost."

"Same here," Stefan smiled, embracing her as well.


	13. Backstories

Chapter 13:

Backstories

Once Caroline called Matt, he took Tyler home. Stefan knew that Katherine was long gone, and not worth tracking. But, Elena wouldn't give up. She knew Katherine had to be stopped. She encouraged that they continue searching.

"Easy, we'll find her," Stefan reassured. "By, why don't we rest?" "I'll meet you back the dormitory."

"Where will you be?"

"I'll try to find Alaric and Jeremy," Stefan responded, smiling.

"All right, but hurry back," Elena pleaded.

"I will."

Heading back to her dormitory, Elena heard rustling, she opened the door, to find Tom sitting on the couch, reading.

"Hey," she greeted, closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Tom smiled, glancing up.

Elena couldn't hear Silas or Amara in Caroline's old room. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, Silas got bored, and Amara wanted to explore the campus, so they left," Tom explained.

"Oh…okay," Elena replied, thinking it over. "I hope they won't be gone too long, it's kind of hazardous to have a double of yourself, walking around campus, especially wearing such out-dated clothing," Elena added, semi-smiling.

Tom laughed, "Don't worry, Silas plans on buying her a complete new wardrobe." "Besides, he said they'd only be gone an hour."

"Good," Elena sighed. "At least it's after finals, not many people are still here." Elena glanced at the book he was holding. "Wuthering Heights?"

"Yes, it's one of my favourites."

"Mine too," Elena added. "You know, I still have the first edition copy, where Emily Brontë used her own name."

"Really, I'd love to see it," Tom exclaimed, as a smile grew on his face.

"Sure," Elena replied, walking over to the bookcase. Reaching up, she pulled out an old book, and blew the dust off it."

"I haven't opened this book in a while, but it's something that I would never part with," she finished, handing Tom the book.

"Wow, this is old," Tom marvelled. Reading the roman numerals, he saw the date of publication: "1845."

Elena smiled, "Stefan found it in the Salvatore library when he was ten."

"Wow, I knew I liked him, now I know I do," Tom smiled, glancing through pages.

"You two have a lot in common."

"Yeah, you know being here reminds me of when I went to college."

Elena smiled, "Did you ever graduate?"

"Yes, a year ago." "Then I got transferred to Atlanta," Tom stated, sighing. "I was only there for three months when…"

"I'm so sorry," Elena apologised. "That Enzo killed you that you ended up being a part of a world that you didn't even know existed, I can fully empathise with you.

"You didn't know about being a doppelgänger, either?"

"No," Elena replied, shaking her head. "I found out, when I saw Stefan's picture of Katherine." "When I saw her, I found out we looked exactly alike." "Then, well… my whole world changed." "But, it was worth it." "I was with Stefan."

"He's one lucky guy," Tom interjected.

"Yeah, but so are you," Elena added, sitting next to him. "You were alone, when this happened to you, but know you have us, people who will protect you from ever being hurt again."

"Am I that helpless?"

"No," Elena said, holding back her laughter. "What I mean is, you were alone, when Enzo attacked you." "The travellers wanted you dead, just because you were a doppelgänger." "Now, that you're stronger, and have friends behind you, you won't be put in that kind of danger again."

"Well, I wasn't exactly alone, when Enzo killed me."

"You weren't?"

"Caroline was right in front of me, when Enzo showed up behind us."

"And she just let him kill you…?"

"Well, he was too fast, and…"

"Oh, my God!" "That's terrible!" Elena cried. "She should've protected you."

"Well, she did, when we first met, she snapped Enzo's neck and took me to a diner."

Elena huffed, "She of all people should know that snapping a vampires' neck only buys so much time." "She should have raced you out of there."

"She did, after compelling me to tell her my life story, she compelled me to drive as far away as I could, and start a new life." "We were in the parking garage when Enzo attacked me."

"Caroline was going to let you go alone, and didn't even know where she was sending you?" "Of all the idiotic things she's done, this tops them all!"

Tom was amazed that Elena had so much concern for him, and his safety.

"She should have brought you here, to Mystic Fall, Stefan, Damon, and I would have never let anyone near you."

"Well, she tried…"

"No, Tom, Caroline practically handed you over to the travellers." "Even if you got away, they would have found you," Elena exclaimed, standing back up. "Well, she's going to get a piece of my mind."

Meanwhile, Amara was marvelling the books in the Whitmore Library.

"This place is amazing, books are much easier to read than scrolls," Amara stated, as she picked up "Our Mutual Friend" By Charles Dickens.

Silas smiled, as he watched Amara glance through the pages. Being with her took all of his sadness away. Watching her smile, made him smile along.

"I'm glad you like it here."

Amara looked up, "It's wonderful."

"I'm just so glad to see you smile again," Silas beamed, touching her shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you smile," Amara restated. "Your smile always lifts my spirits," she added, kissing his cheek.


	14. Next Steps

Chapter 14:

Next Steps

Once Silas and Amara returned to Elena's dormitory, Elena offered her some of her clothes. Amara gladly accepted, and went into Elena's room to change. A few minutes later, she opened the door, to show everyone her new look. The three of them were shocked by her new appearance. She worn a pair of dark blue jeans, and red shirt, and a denim jacket. For shoes, she wore a pair of Elena's ankle boots.

"So, what do you think?" "How do I look?" Amara asked, trying to smile.

"Beautiful," Silas exclaimed.

"Stunning" Elena added.

"Great," Tom stated.

Amara laughed, as she looked herself over. "Besides me old fashioned hair style, I look like a modern girl."

"You do, it's like looking at a mirror now" Elena interjected." "As for your hair, I can help you un-braid it, and we'll give a whole new look."

"Thanks, I can't wait to see it."

Just then, Stefan opened the door, and walked into the living room. He glanced at Amara, seeing her wearing Elena's clothes.

"Stefan, what do you think?" Elena asked.

"She looks great, just like you do," he finished, wrapping his arm around her.

"Did you find Jeremey?"

"Yes, Matt took him home, along with Tyler."

"Thank God, he's safe." "They're both safe."

"Now, let's get down to business, we have to find ourselves new homes for the summer, and start over."

"Silas, if you like, you and Amara can move to my families' lake house," Elena offered. "It's secluded, and far away from Mystic Falls."

"Uh…um…" "Thank you," Silas stammered, speechless by her offer.

"Thank you Elena, we'd be honoured to."

"You're welcome," Elena smiled, glad that she touched Silas' heart.

"And Tom, if you'd like, I can help you become a paramedic here at the hospital here."

"Really?" "I'd love that."

"Great, by next fall, you'll be helping and saving people again."

Elena turned to face Stefan. "Stefan, we've both been through so much these past months." "And I refuse to be selfish with you." "Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

Stefan smiled, stoking her hair. "Maybe if we leave town for the summer, it'll clear our head."

"Great, I'll go wherever you go."

Within two days, they each packed for their journeys'. Elena walked into her bedroom, giving it one last look. _Now, it's time to move on. I may come back next year, or I may not. _As she turned to leave she saw Tom, standing behind her.

"Oh, you startled me," Elena stated.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Would it be all right, if I went back home?" "I want to recollect a few of my things."

"Uh, of course," Elena replied, realising that no one even asked him if he'd like to go back to Atlanta. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before." "You come with Stefan and me, we'll take you back."

Tom smiled, as he replied, "Thanks."

"Okay, well if you have your things ready, I'll carry them for you."

Tom shrugged, "I don't really have anything."

"Oh, well, I'll make sure you get some," Elena smiled, pulling out her wallet. "Looks like we're going shopping together."

Elena grabbed Tom's hand, and they walked out of the dormitory, and headed towards the parking lot. When they saw how crowded Stefan's car was they knew there wasn't enough room.

"It's looks a bit too snug," Elena stated, eyeing it over.

"Yeah, I'm going to rent another one," Stefan smiled.

"How does Silas still have a car?" Tom asked.

"Damon…" Elena started, as she choked on his name. "He drove it here, after Silas died." "So, it's just been sitting in my parking spot." "Now, it's his again."

"Okay, well, I'll get a rental," Stefan stated, pulling out his phone. After a few minutes, Stefan zoomed down to the rental station.

"Wow, I still have to get used to vampire speed," Tom exclaimed.

"Hmm, well that way he can get the car and drive it back, without having to move his."

Seconds later, they saw Stefan driving up, in the rented SUV.

"That was fast," Elena marvelled.

"Yeah, well I'm a fast driver," Stefan replied, beaming a smile.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Silas called out.

"Bye, everyone," Amara waved.

"Goodbye," they waved back, as they watched Silas drive away.

"I'm happy for them, they can be together now," Elena stated.

"They certainly deserve it."

"Let's move the luggage."

"Oh, and before we leave, I rented a garage to keep my car in, while we're gone."

"Okay, we'll follow you there."

Elena let Tom drive, to help him readjust to his new life, while Stefan drove ahead of them. Once Stefan parked his car in the garage, he hoping into the back seat of the SUV. "This will be fun, for once I don't have to drive, and I don't have to worry about Elena, either."

"Hey!" Elena shouted, glaring back at him.

"Well, sweetie, you don't exactly have to best record of long drives," Stefan explained, trying to laugh at her face.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, grabbing her hand.

"All right," Elena replied, seeing his classic smile.

"Behave you two," Tom scolded, as he started the car.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"All right, let's leave Mystic Falls."

"I hate pancakes!" Bonnie shouted, banging her fork on her plate.

"Relax, I can always makes waffles," Damon mocked, giving his classic grim smile. Only as he noticed a shadow growing across the sky, his smile disappeared, and his face turned pale. "Bonnie, what day was yesterday?"

"May 10th."

"We got a problem, look."

Bonnie looked up, and saw the room was darker. She raced over to Damon and peeked out the window. "Another solar eclipse?!""But, that's impossible."

"What's today's paper date?"

Bonnie headed to the front door. Opening it, she grabbed the paper on the porch. She cringed when she saw the date.

"May 10th 1994."

"There you have it," Damon snarled. "It isn't bad enough that were stuck in Mystic Fall, eighteen years ago; now it's the same day."

"What does this mean?"

As soon as the solar eclipse was over, Bonnie headed back to her house. Once she returned, she had her families' grimoire, and her old teddy bear.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" "Cuddles, I lost him when I was nine, but when I went to my room, there he was." "So, anything that existed in 1994, exists here."

"But, now we have a way out."

"If you say so," Damon blurted. "If you ask me, we're in my own personal hell, and we're stuck."


	15. Remember Me?

A/N Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love reading them! This chapter is actually a crossover. I think Katherine needs to confront Elijah. So this is Katherine's story. And I know some of you are anxious to read about Silas and Amara's lake house trip. What will they do there? How will they spend their time? I've shown Stelena's chemistry in action, but never Simara's. So, I'm going to let the readers decide what they do at the lake house. Feel free to R&amp;R and give me your input.

Chapter 15:

Remember Me?

Katherine had finally made it to New Orleans. She knew exactly where Elijah would be. As she walked down the main street, she saw posters, reading: _Masquerade Ball Tonight_ _at Marcels'_. _Who's Marcel? _Katherine wondered. _If this doesn't bring back memories_. Katherine thought, as she remembered the masquerade ball back in Mystic Falls.

_Well, I had better get a costume._

Katherine walked further down the street, and came across a costume shoppe. She walking inside, and looked around. The store had countless varieties of costumes and masks to choose from. Katherine, eventually made her selection, and headed toward the counter. She pulled out Tyler's wallet, remembering how she swiped it from his lifeless body, and paid the clerk at then register.

"Have a good evening planned?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, an epic one," Katherine smiled, as she headed out the door.

Evening came, and everyone went to Marcels' manor to celebrate.

Katherine headed up the porch stairs, walking alongside a crowd of people. Once she was inside, she checked her surroundings. She listened in, and could hear Elijah and Klaus, arguing. _Some things never change._

Minutes later, the two originals walked down the main stairwell. They were greeted by a dark skinned man, whom Klaus addressed as Marcel.

_So this is Marcel. _

After a toast was made, people made their way to the ballroom. As they danced, Katherine whisked her way through each couple. She could see Elijah taking to a girl. Katherine listened in, and found out who she was and what they were talking about.

"Sophie, please listen, I need your help," Elijah pleaded, as he sat next to her.

"Elijah, after all he's done, I don't think I can."

Katherine kept listening to their conversation. As soon as Elijah stood up, Katherine disappeared from sight. She headed to the main hall, and glanced at the stairwell. She thought about going upstairs, when she heard voices behind her.

"Brother, please, you have to cooperate," Elijah persisted.

"The answer is no, Elijah," Klaus boomed.

Katherine didn't know which move to make. Should she make herself known? Or sneak upstairs?

Eventually, when the brothers approached Davina, Katherine walked towards them.

"Who's that?" Davina asked, eyeing Katherine.

"I have no idea," Elijah replied, as he, himself, glanced at her.

Katherine knew they wouldn't be able to recognise her. She approached them, and she slowly removed her mask. "Long time, no see."

Each of their eyes widened, when they saw Katherine reveal herself.

"Elena?" Klaus thought.

But, Elijah knew better. He knew the difference between Katherine and Elena. He immediately knew that Katherine, herself, was standing in front of him.

"Katerina?!"

"Remember me, Elijah?" "It's been too long," Katherine grimly, replied.

"Katerina?"

"You're still alive!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Did you two miss me?" Katherine smirked

"You're the prior doppelgänger," Davina interjected.

"You heard of us?" "News travels fast, I'm impressed," Katherine sarcastically replied.

"You were dead," Klaus yelled.

"Yes, Nic, I was, but being a witch myself, I extended my life."

"You're a witch?" Elijah questioned.

"Technically, I'm a traveller, or I was one," Katherine answered.

"A traveller, you possessed someone?" Davina asked.

"Yes, becoming Elena worked out very nicely for a while."

"You took Elena's life?!" Elijah cried.

"Relax, I know you have a _thing_ for her," Katherine explained. "Elena's alive and well. "Just like me, only you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Elijah seemed taken aback. "Whatever do you mean?"

"For a man who says he _loves _me, you would have at least come to see me die."

Elijah shut his eyes in disgust. "I didn't know you were dying, Katerina."

"Hmph, a likely story."

"Nicklaus never breathed a word to me," he replied, glaring at him.

"I didn't think you still cared for her."

"I was told you were already dead, and I knew that I would never forgive myself for not being by your side."

As Katherine heard his words, she could hear the honesty. She could see he did truly love her, deep down.

"I'm glad you're here, now," Elijah stated, as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "We have a lot to catch up on," he smiled. He turned towards Klaus, "As for you, brother, you are not to lay a finger on her, or give her any trouble, is that clear?!"

"Perfectly," Klaus responded, shrugging.

Elijah led Katherine up the stairs, to his room. Katherine gladly followed, knowing that she was finally with Elijah again, a man who truly loved her.


	16. The Lake House

**_A/N I would like to thank MysticStefan, KairiSora1, and Guest for their reviews and input. And a big thank you to stelena-forever-and-always for always reviewing and supporting each chapter. Now, you asked for it, you each wanted a Simara love scene in this chapter, and here it is. Although, you'll have to wait for anything to go further. This chapter is actually a backstory for them. I think we deserve to know more about their past. R&amp;R Enjoy! :)_**

Chapter 16:

The Lake House

Silas drove up the driveway, and parked near the front yard. They both looked around their surroundings, and were surprised to see how peaceful everything looked.

"It's beautiful here," Amara exclaimed.

"It's a paradise," Silas stated.

They opened their doors, and stepped out of the car. Instantly, they could hear birds chirping, and squirrels rustling up the acorns they had collected, and watched them race back up the trees.

"Oh, Silas, can this place get anymore serene?"

"This place is remarkable, it's even more peaceful than our oasis," Silas commented.

Amara's eyes lowered, as she remembered their oasis from home. It was their secret place, where they snuck off to, to spend their afternoons, and evenings together, in secret, where no one would find them.

"Remember how beautiful it was?" Silas went on. "I remember the day I discovered it." "I was walking outside the village, and I came across a creek." "I followed the stream down, and came across an enchanting spot, just outside the forest." "I knew it'd be the perfect spot for us to meet each other, so I raced back to tell you about it."

As she listened to Silas reminisce, Amara felt tears stream down her face. She loved see Silas happy. She loved seeing him smile. _God, he smiles like an angel! He is an angel! Silas' smile always made her heart melt. _She loved how carefree he sounded, as he brought up precious memories of their past. He talked of them then, as if it were only yesterday, instead of ages past.

"Yes, and I remember the next day, when you showed it to me," Amara added. "You covered my eyes, and guided me a few more steps, and then uncovered them." Amara smiled, as she wiped away a tear. "That was one indeed, the most beautiful day ever."

Silas could hear sadness in her tone. "Is there something wrong?" "Have I said something?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Amara spoke up. "I loved hearing you reminisce about our oasis, although it wasn't really an oasis," she laughed. "Aren't those supposed to be in the desert?"

Silas started to laugh, too. "No, it wasn't." "It was our secret place, we coined as an oasis."

Despite how happy she felt, Amara did feel sad. Bringing up their past haunted her. She didn't think she could bear to speak of it, anymore. "Anyway, that_ was _an eternity ago." "Shall we come back to the present?"

"I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"Don't apologise, you've done absolutely nothing wrong," Amara replied. "It just hurts me to think of those days."

"It hurts me too," Silas replied, as he wrapped his arms around her. "But, it's one of our happy memories." "We don't have very many of those to choose from." "We have to treasure the good times we've had, and let them outweigh the bad."

"I know," Amara whispered, burying her face in his shirt. "The lights of long ago."

Glancing up, they a bridge, leading out over the lake. They walked hand in hand, down the pathway, towards the bridge.

They walked across the bridge and stopped at the end. Letting the peaceful day sink in.

"Do you ever think about us, now?" Amara asked. "What our future will be?" "What new memories we'll make?"

Silas pulled her close, "I think there's a lot to be said of our future life together." "As for memories, we've already started." Amara glanced back at him. "This is a happy moment right here and now," Silas stated. "It's the moment we let the past go so we could embrace _our_ future," he finished, whispering in her ear.

Amara smiled, as Silas rubbed his face against hers.

They watched the sun set in the sky, and started back up the pathway. Once they reached the car, they grabbed their luggage, and walked towards the door. Silas pulled out the key Elena had given him, and unlocked the door, and slowly pushed it open. The house was utterly dark, but they could see that was luxurious.

"Welcome home," Silas smiled.

"I can't believe it, we finally have a home." "We finally have a place to call our own," Amara beamed.


	17. Old-New Lives

Chapter 17:

Old-New Lives

When they got to Atlanta, Tom drove them up, and down the streets. Seeing the lit up town, made him feel happy, and alive.

He drove up a ramp, into a parking garage, hoping his parking place was still empty. Fortunately, it was, there was still no car parked there. Tom parked the car, and sighed, "Here we are."

"Thank _goodness_, I've never sat for so long," Elena groaned, as she unfastened her seatbelt.

"Told you, you weren't good on long drives," Stefan chuckled.

"Hey, shut up," Elena smiled, looking back at him.

"I'll be right back," Tom informed, as he closed the car door.

"Tom, wait," Elena called.

Tom turned to see her get out of the car. "You two look seem pretty cosy, where you are," he smiled.

"No," Elena replied, smiling back at him. It's too dangerous for you to be here, alone."

"Elena's right, you shouldn't be alone," Stefan interjected, stepping out of the car.

"You guys are really too much," Tom sighed.

"What are friends for?" Elena stated.

Tom seemed taken aback by her words. "Friends?"

"Of course we are," Elena beamed. "We care about you."

"My words, exactly," Stefan added.

Tom smiled, he knew he liked Stefan and Elena, but now he knew they truly liked and cared about him. Knowing he had two true friends, warmed him up inside.

"All right, follow me," he beckoned.

They walked inside the building complex, through the garage entrance, and took the elevator, up to the twentieth floor. Once they reached it, Tom turned right, and walked past a few doors. He stopped at the door number: 2016. "This is my place," he commented, as he touched the door knob. The room was locked, so Tom pulled out the keys in his pocket.

"Funny, even after dying, they're still here," he commented. He unlocked the door, and opened it.

Glancing inside, he saw everything he had left months ago. Nothing had been touched, and everything was just as he left it.

"Looks like no one's been here," Tom stated.

"That's good," Elena thought. "Means, we're safe here."

"At least the travellers didn't track this place," Stefan exclaimed.

The three of them, walked inside Tom's apartment. Stefan closed the door, and Tom went to check on his bedroom.

Elena looked at all of Tom's things. She saw shelves, filled with great films, and books, that she, herself, loved too.

"You have quite a collection," she spoke out.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a hoarder," Tom replied, from the other room. "I know it's not the tidiest place, but…"

"Oh no," Elena interrupted. "It's perfect." "I'm not the "neat freak" type."

Stefan started to laugh, when he heard those words.

Elena whipped around to face him, "What?" she said, he voice filled with disgust.

"Nothing," Stefan replied, in-between laughs.

"Stefan, what is _so_ funny?"

"It's just what you said, Stefan began. "When I used to visit you in your room, everything was immaculate." "You have a place for everything."

Elena scoffed, knowing he was right. "Yes, I did, but that wasn't the _real_ me." "The _real_ Elena, was much more laid back." "She just had to be neat, to set a good example for her brother, who slept in the next room."

"Jeremy," Tom interjected, as he left his bedroom.

"Yes," Elena replied, turning towards him. "Are rooms had a bathroom in-between them, so we were pretty close," Elena went on, as the thought of Jeremy filled her mind.

"Elena, is there something wrong?" Stefan asked, knowing something was troubling her.

"No, well, yes, it's Jeremy." "I know he's safe, but I don't know how or if he'll ever get over Bonnie."

"I'm sorry, I brought him up," Stefan apologised.

"Don't be, neither one of you mentioned him," Elena reassured. "Please don't blame yourselves." "I just have to call him," Elena stated, as she pulled out her phone.

Elena walked outside, knowing full well that two sets of supersonic ears, could still hear her, but at least, they couldn't see her. It was still semi-private.

"Jeremy?"

_"__Yeah, what do you want?"_

"It's you, you're okay."

_"__Elena, what do you want?"_

"I just want to check on you, is that such a crime?"

_"__Look Elena, I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to process the fact that Bonnie's gone forever, okay!" _

"I know, Jer, I know, it's hard for me too." "Don't worry, I'll be back soon, and I will check in on you."

_"__Okay."_

Elena ended the call, and just stood there, in the hallway. She had no idea on what to feel or what to think?

Minutes later, Elena collected her thoughts, and went back inside the apartment.

"Hey," Stefan greeted, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is everything all right?" Tom asked.

"Ye-Yeah, everything's fine," Elena replied, wiping her eye.

"No, it's not, Jeremy's not okay," Tom summed up.

"Is he safe, he didn't try to…?" Stefan panicked.

"No, thank God no," Elena blurted. "He's just in a state of shock, we all are." "It's just that we all are handling it differently." "Instead of being together, we're apart."

"We'll head back, soon," Stefan comforted.

"It's my fault, I wanted to go back home," Tom interjected. "I pulled you away."

"Tom, no, this is far from your fault," Elena scolded. "Like you said, this is your home, you have every right to want to go back to it."

"This is your life, Tom, you have a right to live it," Stefan stated.

Elena thought she saw a flashing light. She glanced down, at the answering machine, and saw it flashing.

"Tom, you have a message," she spoke out.

"Oh, God, you're right," Tom replied, as he glanced at the table. He walked over to it, and pressed play.

_Four Messages:_

_First message:_

_Tom, its Dr Morgan. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, we had earlier. Please don't take it personally. I know you were just doing your job. You're a great guy. Talk to you soon. Bye._

_Second Message:_

_Hello Tom, we haven't heard from you lately. According to our records, someone named Luke called in for you. He stated that he was a relative of yours. I'm only calling to verify the phone call. Please call me back at your earliest convenience. Have a wonderful day. Bye. _

_Third Message:_

_Tom Avery, we the hell are you?! I've been worried sick! It's been two weeks, since I've seen you, please CALL me!_

_Fourth Message:_

_Tom, sweetheart, please pick up the phone. Please tell me that you're all right. That you're safe. Please, I need to hear my little angel's voice! _

_End of Messages_

"Was that your mother?" Elena asked.

"Oh, my God!" Tom cried. "Mom!" "It's been months since I've called her." "By now, she must think I'm dead."

"Where does she live?" Stefan asked.

"Manhattan," Tom answered.

"Then let's go," Elena shot out. "Let's find her."

"You're right, we'll go," Tom stated. "Wait, what about Patrick, and the hospital?"

"Patrick?"

"Dr Morgan."

"We'll worry about them later."

"But, I should call them."

"Elena's right, Tom, they probably think you're dead, we'll fix that later."

"We'll tie up loose ends, later," Elena interjected. "Right now, we have another long drive ahead of us."

Tom hurried back to his room, and pulled his suitcase. He emptied his dresser, and filled the suitcase. Once he finished, the entire room was bare. Tom had emptied his entire apartment.

He had two heavily packed suitcases, and was ready to leave.

"You know, it's still funny," Tom thought. "My landlord left this place alone, he never checked up on it, either."

"I guess he thought the worst, like everyone else, and was hoping you'd come back, safe and sound," Elena explained.

"Well, since we snuck up in here, we better sneak out too," Stefan beckoned, as he opened the door. "Here, let me help you with this," he offered, as he picked up one of the suitcases.

"Thanks."

The three of them exited the apartment. After Tom locked the door, they hurried towards the elevator. When they reached the garage entrance, they made a dash for the car.

Elena opened the trunk, while the two doppelgängers, set the suitcases down.

Tom got in the drivers' seat, and Elena was getting in the back.

"Elena, wait, you need to sit in front," Stefan stated.

"I thought you would…" Elena started, but then realised he was right. Anyone who saw them, would see two identical twins, in the front of the car. Which was draw too much attention to them.

"Okay," Elena spoke, as she got seated in the front of the car. Stefan got in the back, and off the drove, towards New York.


	18. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Chapter 18:

A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

After they finished unpacking their things, Silas walked into the kitchen. "Huh, from what I gather, it shouldn't be too hard to figure how things work."

"Do you know how to work anything in there?"

"No, but, I'm sure we'll figure it out," Silas answered. He walked over to the stove and turned it on. Then he opened the cupboards doors, and pulled out a soup pan.

"If this isn't funny, I don't know what is?"

"What's so funny?" Amara questioned, as she walked into the kitchen.

Silas turned to face her, "Even though we drink blood, we still need _human _food."

Amara sighed, "Is that _so _bad?" "I mean, it's the only bit of humanity we have left."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it was a bad thing, I just…" Silas stopped, then pulled her close to him. Knowing he hit a nerve, when he mentioned the word: _blood_. He knew that was the main drawback to being immortal. The fact that they had to live off humans, was what made them true monsters. Silas hated it himself, but was forced to accept it, while Amara barely got the chance to. He pulled her close, "I know, our humanity is means everything."

Amara smiled, knowing he was right, blood was indeed their main food source, and she too, enjoyed it. But, the very thought of it, sent shivers down her spine. She glanced at the bag of food, Elena had given them. She saw the celery, carrots, lettuce, and tomatoes. Then, for spices, they had cinnamon, barley, and parsley.

"Wow, we have quite a feast," she stated.

"That we have," Silas replied, as he pulled a few vegetables out of the bag. "I guess we start chopping them?"

"Okay, where's the knife?" Amara asked, as she noticed the counter drawers. She pulled one out, and saw the silver wear that was inside. "Take your pick."

The two spent an entire hour, trying their best to make a modern-day salad. When the timer went off, they served themselves, and headed towards the dining room. As they sat down, Amara couldn't help but giggle.

"Now, look who's laughing," Silas beamed, smiling at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Amara replied, in-between laughs.

"Yes, there is," Silas smirked. "What's going through that head?"

"It's just, well, this," Amara stated, motioning her hand over the table. "I never, in my wildest dreams, imagined that we'd be together, sitting at a dining table, with no prying eyes." "No guilt, just happiness."

"Me either, but here we are," Silas replied. "Happily together, just the two of us."

They ate their dinner, and then cleared the table. Silas started a fire, while Amara laid herself on the sofa. Once the fire was full, Silas joined her, and the two snuggled close.

"Silas."

"Yes?"

"This moment is perfect." "I don't ever want it to end!"

"It won't," Silas replied. "This is one of many perfect moments that we'll have."

"Promise me this _is forever_!" Amara spoke out, as the memory of those words came into view.

Silas remembered the first time she had said those words to him. It was when they saw their first meteor shower. They heard tell of it, from the village astronomer, who devoted his time to study nothing else but, the stars in the sky. Since he was a close friend of theirs, he wanted to give them an evening they'd never forget. He and Amara visited him, earlier that day, and he told them where the best place to view the shower was. They walked for hours to the clearing, at the edge of the forest. They arrived by sundown, and waited for the clouds to clear. Then, in the midnight sky, came the shooting stars.

_"__Look," Silas exclaimed, pointing up at them. "Isn't this amazing?!"_

_"__It's wonderful!" "I never seen anything like it," Amara shouted for joy. _

_They stood there, for what felt like hours. They failed to notice the rain clouds, rolling in. _

_"__Uh oh, trouble," Silas uttered, in a solemn tone. _

_"__What?" Amara asked, as she looked up, and saw the dark clouds. _

_Within moments, heavy raindrops started to fall on them. _

_"__God, we got to take cover!" Silas cried, as he looked everywhere for a cave they could hid in. _

_"__No," Amara replied, cupping his hands. "Just a little longer, it'll clear up." _

_"__If you say so."_

_"__I like it better know, the rain gives makes the stars more vivid," Amara explained. _

_"__They look even more beautiful now," Silas stated, as he gazed up at the sky. _

_The two lowered their heads, and gazed into each other's' eyes. _

_"__This is the most perfect evening, we've ever spent together," Amara exclaimed. "I never want it to end."_

_"__It won't," Silas replied. "This is just one of many perfect moments we'll have together." _

_"__Silas, promise me this is forever." "Promise me, this will never end." _

_"__I promise." "This is forever," he firmly stated, as their faces drew close. _

_The kissed, passionately, as they stood in the pouring rain. They stood there so long, their robes were drenched, yet they didn't care, nothing would ruin this moment. _

"I promise," Silas replied.

"Just like our last magical one," Amara exclaimed. "It started to rain, and…"

"This _is forever!_" Silas finished.

The two drew close, kissing each other just as lovingly as they did all those years ago.

After their kiss broke, Amara whispered, "This is a dream come true!"

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," Silas stated.

Amara gave him a puzzled look, "Where ever did you hear that phrase?"

"Oh, I think it's from "Cinderella" or something like that," Silas answered.

"Oh," Amara thought. "I like it." "The words are _so_ true."


	19. Avery Lifestyle

Chapter 19:

Avery Lifestyle

In the distance, they could see the Statue of Liberty. Tom pointed out a few other landmarks, along the way, to the city. Stefan loved seeing New York in a different light. Without the fear of Damon, without the darkness of vampirism, this time, he could enjoy himself.

Elena loved it too. The last time she's visited New York, she had no humanity; she hated that part of herself. This time, she was herself, and she was with the person she wanted to be with: Stefan,_ not _Damon. And what made it even better, she, along with Stefan, had made a new friend. Tom, who_ was _an absolutely perfect person.

Tom turned, and drove towards the suburban area of the city. In the rear view mirrors, they could see the city slowly disappear. "We're here," Tom spoke. The two looked up, and saw a large whitish, blue house. It was fairly large, it looked like a small manor, rather than a house.

"This your house?" Stefan asked.

"This is where you grew up?" Elena asked.

"Yes, and yes."

"Wow, it's lovely," Elena commented.

"Much bigger than I expected," Stefan remarked.

"Yeah, I grew up in a rich home, I admit it," Tom laughed. "But, I'm not alone," he added, glancing back at Stefan. "After hearing about the Salvatore Boarding House, and their old manor.

"Touché," Stefan smiled. "We're both higher class."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?!" Elena fired.

"Oh, almost forgot about you," Stefan smiled, while Tom laughed.

"You two are completely, hopeless!" Elena sighed, trying to hide her smile. "Guys, be nice!"

"Sorry, honey," Stefan apologised, reaching forward to grab her hand. "It was just a case of doppelgänger bonding."

"Not everyone gets that chance," Tom pointed out. "I'm sorry."

Elena smiled, when she heard those words. Stefan was so light-hearted, while Tom was just so sweet. She had never seen Stefan so happy, ever. Tom had an amazing influence on him. Come to think of it, both of them. Elena never felt so carefree. For years, she had always been depressed, and down. But, not anymore. Who'd have thought that being around two doppelgängers, would be the cure for her?

"Well, shall we?" Tom invitingly, motioned.

"Do you think she'll mind?" Stefan asked. "I mean, the whole "doppelgänger" thing." "Will she understand it?"

"Does she even know about it?" Elena asked.

Tom realised they were right. "No, I guess you're right." "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"We could compel her," Elena suggested, as the two, instantly tuned to face her.

"I mean, Stefan or I could, or…Tom you could."

"How?"

"You're an Immortal," Elena started. "Silas is able to compel vampires, humans, even witches." "Amara can too." "Tom, you can make her understand," Elena exclaimed, reaching across to caress his hand.

"Elena, I…"

Stefan realised Elena was right, Tom did have that power now, he could compel anything. "You're right," he stated, as he touched her shoulder. "Elena, you're incredible."

"Was there even a doubt?"

"What if it doesn't work?" "How does it work, exactly?"

"You have to focus," Stefan explained, as Tom turned back to face him. "You look in their eyes, and focus, intently, on what you're telling them."

"All right," Tom sighed.

"Just trust us," Stefan reassured.

"I trust both of you," Tom replied, glancing at both of them. "Here it goes."

Elena could see he was nervous. She didn't blame him. She felt the same way, when she had to compel her first victim. She was alone at the time, Damon was certainly no help. She wasn't going to let Tom be alone. And since Stefan was too apprehensive, to go with him, she would. "I can come with you."

"You would?"

"You should." "I would go, but I think it'd be too much of a shock," Stefan stated. "Elena should go."

"Stefan, you should come too," Tom replied. "I want both of you there, with me."

"If that's what you want, I won't say no," Stefan replied, as he opened his door.

Tom and Elena followed, and stepped out of the car. They let Tom lead them up the walkway, towards the front porch. When they reached the front door, Tom froze.

Stefan knew this was hard on him. It was a lot to take in. "Hey, you can do this," he comforted, touching his shoulder.

"We're be at your side, every step of the way," Elena added.

"Thank you," Tom whispered, as he mustered all of his courage to knock on the door. No answer. He rang the doorbell, and listened closely. "I don't hear anything."

"Neither, do I," Elena stated, looking at Stefan.

"I guess there's no one home."

"But, there's a car in the garage."

Suddenly, they heard something move, inside the house. _"Coming."_ A voice called.

The door opened. They saw a frazzled looking woman. She looked as though she had been distraught for quite a while.

"Auh," she gasped, when she saw the three of them. Seeing two identical doppelgängers made her step back. Then, she focused on Tom, and she knew which one was which. "Tom?" she questioned.

"Hey, mom," he greeted, as a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, my sweet little guy, you're home!" she cried, as she pulled him close to her.

"Yes, I'm home," Tom replied.

Stefan and Elena stood close together, admiring their reunion. "This is like a fairy tale," Elena commented. "It really is," Stefan replied.

"These must be your friends," she stated, as they parted.

"Yes, they are," Tom smiled. "Mom, meet Stefan and Elena."

"Hello, Mrs Avery," Elena greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Stefan greeted.

"The pleasure is mine, entirely," she replied to them. "You saved my son." "I must say, the resemblance is uncanny."

They all smiled, glad that she was taking it well.

"Are you by chance a relative of ours?"

"Well, yes, in a way," Stefan answered. "I'm a…."

"A third cousin," Elena finished. "Stefan and Tom are both third cousins."

"Thank you, Elena," Stefan spoke, surprised by her quick comeback.

"How did you meet each other?" Mrs Avery asked, then realised that they were still standing on the porch. "Oh, where are my manners?" "Please, come in, everyone."

Her invitation made them each sigh, they knew they would be able to enter the house.

"Thank you."

"Do make yourselves at home," she added, as she shut the door.

"Nothing has changed here, at all," Tom marvelled. "This literally is my childhood." "This is the living room," he added. "Sit wherever you like."

"Now, where were we," Mrs Avery said, as she entered the parlour.

"You asked us how we met," Elena explained.

"Oh, yes, thank you." "I'm quite curious to know what happened to you, sweetie," she added, glancing over at Tom.

"Well, I, uh, that is…" Tom stammered, not knowing quite how to answer her.

"We met him at the rehab centre," Stefan stated. "Elena and I were at a support group, that Tom participated in."

"I remember it, like it was yesterday," Elena interjected, playing along. She loved Stefan's quick thinking. "Tom, was such an inspiration to us."

"I was?" "I mean, yeah, I did my best to influence you two," Tom countered.

"You're far too modest," Elena scolded, grabbing his arm. "You saved me and my boyfriend from our addictions."

"Oh, you two are together," Mrs Avery interjected.

"Yes, Stefan and I are," Elena replied. "We have been for what feels like, forever," she finished, walking over to him.

Stefan couldn't believe it. Once again, Elena had put them on the spot. He had to come up with a response. "Yes, angel, it has," he commented, pulling her close to him.

"You've always been my rock," Elena stated.

"And you've always been mine."

"We talked each other into getting therapy, we wanted it, together." "And Tom's programme offered it." "Then, when we saw Tom, you can imagine our reactions," Elena went on.

"We were flabbergasted," Stefan blurted. "He was me!"

"And you were me!" Tom countered.

"You couldn't write or plan anything like that, at all," Stefan exclaimed.

"My, you boys certainly are alike."

"The only trouble is, now I have twice the headache," Elena groaned, even though anyone could tell she was happy about it.

"But Tom, why were you away for so long?" "I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," Tom apologised. "I…"

"It was our fault entirely," Stefan said.

"He was forced to leave his job for us," Elena added.

"We became his special patients," Stefan finished.

"Oh, I see." "Well, thank God, you're safe now, and with two very charming people." "Would you care for anything to drink, eat or…?"

The three looked at each other. Knowing they had each drank a few blood bags, after the long drive. They knew eating regular food, wouldn't be wise.

"No thank you," Elena thanked.

"At least a glass of chardonnay," Mrs Avery insisted. "This calls for a celebration."

"All right, one glass," Tom beamed.

"I'll be back in a flash," she replied, leaving the room.

"I hate chardonnay," Elena blurted. "It tastes so bitter."

"It's not my favourite, either," Stefan replied, but we have to be polite.

"I'm sorry, she's easily excitable," Tom stated.

"She has every right to be, you're home," Stefan smiled.

"You're safe and sound," Elena added, taking his hand.

"Doppelgänger bonding," Tom said, smiling.

"Doppelgänger?" came a voice.

"Oh no," Elena thought.

"Oh my God!" Tom and Stefan thought.

"Did you say: doppelgänger?" "As in the supernatural phenomenon," Mrs Avery continued, setting the tray on the table.

"Mom, I didn't hear you."

"Are you implying that you and Stefan are doppelgängers?"

Tom glanced over to Stefan, then to Elena. He could read their expressions. He knew he'd have to compel her, to help her understand the situation.

"Mom," he began, walking towards her. "Look at me," Tom firmly stated, as their eyes connected. "Stefan and I are doppelgängers of each other, but there is nothing to worry about." "He and Elena are my friends." Tom could see the fear in her eyes lesson, but could she would never quite understand the new world he now lived in. He knew she had to forget ever seeing them. "But, you're going to forget about them, and me." "You're going to forget this day ever happened." "All you'll remember is: I called you on the phone, to apologise for not keeping in touch."

"All I'll remember is you calling and apologising for not keeping in touch," his mother repeated.

"But know that I love you, even if I can't visit you," Tom went on, trying to hold back his tears.

"I know, and I love you too."

Stefan and Elena hated seeing this. They hated that for the safety of all of them, Tom had to give his old life up. It hurt both of them to see it, but they knew it was the right thing to do.

"Goodbye, mom," Tom finished, turning away. "Let's go."

Stefan and Elena grabbed Tom, and zoomed out of the house. In a flash, they were back at the car, ready to leave.

"Well, at least I tried," Tom sighed.

"And you know it's still here," Stefan and Elena both encouraged.

"I did the right things, but I still feel empty."

"You have_ us_ now," Stefan comforted.

"_We're_ family," Elena stated. "We have each other

"I _couldn't_ ask for more," Tom spoke. "You're right, the world of doppelgängers, immortals, vampires, withes...would be too much for her." "She's better off this way."

"But, you can still see her," Elena reassured.

"Just not with us," Stefan stated.

"Yes, Stefan, it would go much better, without us," Elena sighed, glancing at him. "Shall we go?"

"I'll drive," Stefan motioned, getting into the car. "You get the back seat," he beamed.

"All right, I need a rest anyway," Tom laughed, as he got in the back seat.

"I guess, I get shot-gun, again," Elena giggled.


	20. Memories

**_A/N Here it is, Simara's chemistry in action. This chapter is dedicated to stelena-forever-and-always, who ships Simara as much as I do, and wanted them to have moments, the show would never give them. I hope you enjoy it! R&amp;R :) _**

Chapter 20:

Memories

"Why are you looking at me, like that?" Amara questioned.

Silas chucked, smiling, "Because, you're here, you're real." "I'm just making sure that this all isn't a dream," he stated, as he touched her face. "You really are here, with me." "You're safe."

Amara lifted her hand, to cup the one he placed on her face. "And, you're here with me." "You're safe." "I'm here with you." "This is real."

Silas happily replied, "We're finally together, again." "After all this time, we…"

"Get our happily ever after," Amara finished, as she started kissing Silas' fingertips.

She leaned forward, and kissed his forehead.

Silas leaned in, and their lips brushed together. Within moments, the kisses became hungrier. They pulled each other closer. Amara kissed Silas so hard, he began panting for air. _"Oh, I want you,"_ he moaned.

_"__I want you,"_ she replied.

Silas stood up, and picked Amara up, off the sofa, and started for the master bedroom. He let lose his grip on her, to open the door. Amara looked back to see the luxurious bedroom, in front of her.

She turned back towards Silas, who smiled, and continued on, into the room. "Silas, no, we shouldn't," Amara protested. "This is the where Elena's parents used to sleep."

"So, I don't think, they'd mind," Silas countered.

"I mean, I don't think they'd ever fathom, the original doppelgängers, to actually sleep on their bed."

"Probably not." "Sleep?" "I don't think that's all we're doing," Silas added, smiling, naughtily.

"Oh, I know that look," Amara exclaimed, as Silas set her on the bed, only to set himself on top of her. The two, instantly, started to kiss. The kissed each other, as though their lives depended on it. Amara used all her strength, to roll over, so that she was now, on top.

"This is almost like our first time," she stated.

"This is our first time, in millenniums," Silas blurted. "This is another good moment."

The two smiled. Amara leaned down and cupped Silas' face. Brushing her lips against his, while Silas complied. She reached down, and started to pull off his shirt. Silas stopped her, and pulled it off, himself. He then reached forward, and pulled Amara's top off. Once they threw parts of their clothing to the side of the bed. Amara started undoing Silas' belt. She was amazed that she actually figured out, how to work it.

"Hey," Silas groaned. She was moving faster than he was.

Amara started to pull his jeans down.

"Okay, missy, that's far enough," Silas bellowed.

"What, you've already undone me," she exclaimed. "It's your turn now," she finished, as she forced them off Silas. He struggled, but Amara won, and threw his jeans off the bed.

"Auh, fine," Silas groaned, sarcastically, as he pulled her close.

Amara laid herself on top of his chest, while Silas stroked her hair. She could hear his heartbeat, subtlety beating. "I can feel your heartbeat, beating against me."

"It's beating for you."

Amara sat up, and pulled Silas' hand up to her chest. Placing his hand over her heart, she asked, "Do you feel my heart?"

"Yes," Silas answered.

"Each beat is beating: Silas, Silas, Silas," Amara stated. "Your name is every single beat."

Silas smiled, this moments was too good to be true. "We beat for each other," he stated.

The two huddled close, as they pulled the covers over them. Amara fell asleep to the sound of Silas' heart, while Silas fell asleep to the sound of hers.

As the sun started to peak through the lake house, the telephone started to ring.

Amara started to shuffle, when she heard the sound, it was making. "Hum," she sighed, as she sat up. She turned to see Silas, still asleep, next to her. Amara looked around, to hear exactly where the sound was coming from. Elena never told them what part of the house, the phone was in.

_It must be Elena. Who else would call here? Who else would call us?_

"Silas," she started, trying to wake him up. "Silas, the phone's ringing."

"Hum," he sighed, as he started to turn in his sleep.

"Silas, wake up."

"Uh, what?" he asked, as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, angel," Amara beamed. "Rise and shine, sleepy head."

Silas yawned, as he sat up, next to her. "What time is it?"

"It's already 10:30," Amara replied. "We slept, practically the whole morning away."

Silas had no qualms with that.

"Not, that I mind," Amara smiled. "There's no place, I'd rather be."

"There's no place, I'd rather be, either," Silas stated, as they hugged each other.

"Did you say the phone was ringing?" Silas asked.

"Yes, it was, although, it stopped after a few minutes." "I couldn't answer it, because I didn't know where to find it."

"Huh," Silas thought. "Maybe it's in the living room?" "Elena must be trying to get a hold of us," he added, as he got out of the bed.

Amara saw his t-shirt, on the floor. She picked it up, and put it on.

Silas searched the room, looking for his shirt, but couldn't find it, anywhere. He couldn't find his jeans, either. _Where are they?_

"Looking for this?"

He turned to see Amara, wearing it. "Oh, so that's where it is," he chuckled.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"I like wearing it, it's warm, and smells just like you."

"Well, I have nothing to wear now," Silas stated. "We haven't unpacked yet." "All our other clothes are downstairs."

"You look beautiful," Amara praised.

Silas smiled, trying to control his laughter. "Be that as it may, wearing boxer-briefs alone, doesn't quite make an outfit."

"Well, I'm only wearing a t-shirt." "That's not enough either," Amara countered.

"Touché," Silas remarked. "Well, at least no one else is around," he finished, as he left the room.

They walked downstairs, and saw the answering machine, flashing. Silas hit "play" and listened:

_You have one new message._

_First Message:_

_Hey, you two, I'm just calling to check up on you. I hope that you're enjoying yourselves, and that you have enough supplies. We just got back from New York, and we're trying to keep our good spirits. Tom's had a rough time of it. Please call when you get this message. Bye. _

_End of Messages_

"Oh no, I hope Tom's all right," Amara stated.

"He'd better be," Silas stated. "I didn't like the sound of Elena's voice." "She sounded too sad."

"We'd better call her back," Amara replied. "But first, let's get some "more suitable" clothes on," she laughed.

Silas returned to her laughter. "I think you're right." "Let's get dressed."

It took them a few minutes, for them to unpack their things, but when they finished, Silas and Amara, finished dressing, and headed back downstairs.

Silas dialled Elena's number, and listened for her to pick up.

_"__Hello."_

"Hey, Elena, sorry it took us so long to call you back," Silas apologised.

_"__It's okay." "I'm glad you're both enjoying yourselves." _

"Is Tom all right?"

"Yes, and no," Elena started, as she told them exactly what the three of them did.

"Aww, that's so sad," Amara commented. "Poor thing."

"I hope he holds up," Silas stated. "I can only imagine what it's like to let go of family."

_"__I know, Stefan and I are doing our best to make things better for him." "He certainly deserves to happiness."_

"That he does."

_"__Well, keep in touch." _

"We will."

_"__Goodbye, Silas, goodbye, Amara."_

"Goodbye, Elena," they both spoke, as Amara hung up the phone.

"You know, phones are marvellous," she stated.

"Humanity has come a long way, since our time."


	21. Tales from Lorenzo

Chapter 21:

Tales from Lorenzo

Elena heard Stefan's phone ring. She knew he was still resting, after their long trip, so she decided to answer it.

"Hello," she started.

The voice replied, _"Hello, Stefan," with a familiar, sickening accent. "If this doesn't bring back memories."_

"Enzo," Elena hissed. "What the hell do you want?"

_"__This literally is spot-on, of when Katherine answered my call."_

Elena instantly became infuriated. Hearing Enzo compare her to Katherine, when she was inside of her, made her want to vomit, all over him! "How dare you?!" "You sick bastard, dick!"

_"__Easy now, I guess I hit a nerve with that one."_

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself, before I hang up," Elena warned.

_"__Well, to cut to the chase, here's the gist of it," Enzo started. "I found out from a witch that Damon and Bonnie are still alive." _

"What?!"

_"__I knew that would get you."_

"How the _hell_ did you find a witch?" "I didn't think you knew any."

_"__Well, I don't, but with Alaric's help, I was able to track on down." "She told me all about the Gemini coven, in Portland." "They have their own link to the Other Side." "So, when it was destroyed, Damon and Bonnie might have a found a way to it." _

Elena could hardly believe what she was hearing. _They could be alive. There could be hope._ "What do you need from us?"

_"__I need you, the doppelgängers, to help me coax them into helping us." "I mean, we have 2000 year-old immortals on our side, with knowledge beyond our own." _

"Okay, I'll let them know," Elena replied. "I'm sure they'll help us."

_"__I'll call again, shortly," Enzo snapped. _

"Fine, but call me," Elena blurted. "I don't what Stefan getting his hopes up."

_"__Fine by me," Enzo replied. "Ciao." _

Elena heard him end the call. She sat down, trying to comprehend the conversation she just had. _Is he telling the truth? Alaric's helping him? That would explain why he hasn't returned any of our calls. Hmm. _

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

Elena gasped, as she shot her head up, to see Stefan enter the room.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"I…I…" "Stefan, I don't know how to tell you this."

"What happened?"

"While you were sleeping, your phone rang," Elena explained. "I picked it up, it was an unknown caller." "But, when I answered it, you'll never guess who it was..." "Enzo called and…" Elena could hardly keep herself together, tears swelled up in her eyes, making her choke on her words.

"Elena," Stefan comforted, as he pulled her close, embracing her, tightly. "Sshh," he whispered.

"Stefan," Elena spoke, as the words came to her.

"I'm back," came Tom's voice, as he opened their hotel room door. He glanced at them, and could tell something was wrong. "Stefan, is everything all right?"

Stefan shook his head, "Enzo called, Elena talked to him, now she's in a state of shock."

"That bastard!"

"No, guys, listen," Elena spoke up. "Enzo had good news." "Damon and Bonnie might still be alive."

"What?!" the identical voices, questioned.

Elena explained everything Enzo had told her to them. Starting with Alaric's part, and ending with theirs.

"He needs us?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" Tom wondered.

"Enzo said he needs the "doppelgängers" to help him persuade the witches into helping us, unlocking the Other Side."

"Should we call Silas?" Tom asked. "I know he and Amara would help us."

Stefan sighed, when he heard those names. He knew Silas was now a friend they could count on, alongside Amara. But, after everything that Silas put him through, he wasn't quite ready to put his faith in them.

"Yes," Elena replied, as she pulled out her phone. "I'll call them, I know they'll help us."

_"__Oh, the phone's ringing again," Amara called out. _

_"__Could you get it, I'm still in the shower," came Silas' voice. _

_"__All right," Amara replied, picking up the receiver. "Hello."_

"Hey, Amara, it's me again."

_"__Hello, Elena." "Is Tom okay?" "Are you and Stefan okay?"_

"Yes, we're okay, but I have to ask for a favour."

_"__Anything," Amara replied. "We both owe you so much." _

Elena sighed, in relief. Then, she explained to Amara, everything Enzo had told her.

_"__I see, don't Elena, Silas and I will everything we can to help." _

"Thank you, again."

_"__Goodbye." _

"What did Elena ask for?" came Silas' voice.

Amara whipped around to see him, standing behind her. "Silas, you won't believe what just happened…" she started, as she told him everything Elena told her.

Silas cocked his eyebrows, as he absorbed everything that Amara telling him. When she finished, he took a deep breath, before he spoke back. "I'm not sure we can trust Enzo." "I mean, what with his history and all."

"I agree, I don't trust him, either," Amara replied. "But, Silas, we must help them."

"We will," Silas stated, as they wrapped their arms around each other. "We have to do our best to get along," he stated, copying her words, from earlier.

Amara smiled, remembering those words. "We have friends now." "How was that shower?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Good," Silas replied.

"Well, now it's my turn."

"It would've been more fun, with you."

Amara turned around, "What do you mean?" "Isn't a shower a stand-up bath?"

Silas nodded.

"And last I knew, people bathe alone." "How can one get clean, a shower?"

Silas shrugged, not knowing how to reply.

"It shouldn't take long, now that you've shown me how it works."

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Stefan was still chagrined by the thought of trusting Enzo. He actually trusted Silas more than he ever would Enzo. At least Silas was no longer a true monster. Amara would keep him calm. But, Enzo was like a time-bomb, waiting to be set off.

Tom had his reservations with Enzo, as well. After all, the man did kill him. How could he be trusted? At least, now he was immortal. He was stronger than Enzo, and had the power to control his mind. Tom smiled, as the thought of him, forcing Enzo to kill himself, entered his mind. He would do just that, if need be.

Elena was still at a loss for words. She had no idea what to make of any of this. So much had transpired in that conversation. First thing first, they would have to call Ric. To verify Enzo's story. "I'm gonna call, Ric."

"Good idea," Stefan replied.


	22. Starting the Journey

Chapter 22:

Starting the Journey

As soon as they heard a knock, Tom opened the door.

"We came as fast as we could," Silas stated, as he and Amara entered the room.

"I'm so glad you're here," Tom stated.

"Any word from Alaric?" Silas asked.

"None," Elena replied, shaking her head. "All he told me is he's doing it for Enzo." "Oh, and he's helping Caroline free Mystic Falls, from the travellers' spell."

"I hate to break it to them, but that's impossible," Silas responded. "Their spell is absolute."

"Once they resurrected Markos, their magic magnified," Amara stated.

"Meaning we'll never be able to go home?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry, but take it from someone, who's spent centuries with the travellers," Amara replied.

"Once they had doppelgänger blood, the spell couldn't be undone by a witch," Silas added.

"But, it can be by a traveller?" Stefan questioned.

Silas turned to face him, "Yes, only a traveller can undo the spell." "But, even if there was another traveller that survived, there's no way they'd reverse the spell."

"So, if we were to enter Mystic Falls, we would die?" Tom asked.

"No, Tom, we'd become human," Silas answered. "You, Amara, and I would be, as long as we stayed there." "Once we left, we'd revert back to being immortal."

"Stefan and I would die," Elena interjected.

Tom immediately turned towards her, then towards Stefan. "No!"

"I'm afraid so, Elena and I or any other vampire can't enter Mystic Falls."

"What else does Enzo want?" Amara asked.

"He said, you two would have the most knowledge on witches, seeing as how you've…"

"Been around forever," Amara finished. "Well, I know a lot about the travellers." "Silas, your magic."

Silas shook his head, "I know which spells to use, but that's all I can help with." "Enzo's a fool if he thinks we have magic on our side."

"He's not very intelligent," Stefan remarked.

"Oh, changing the subject," Elena spoke, reaching into the FedEx package, next to her. "We now each have updated phones." "New numbers and all."

Elena handed each of them, their new iPhones.

"Thank you," Amara commented. "This is amazing!"

"We doppelgängers have to stick together," Elena added. "Now, I've already texted Enzo, stating this is my new number, and to contact me as soon as possible." "He should call back today."

"What's our next move?" Tom questioned.

"We find out where he is, and meet him there," Stefan answered.

In a different town, Katherine stood on the balcony, staring at the stars. Wondering if Elijah would ever understand what truly happened, when Haley tried to bite her.

_You think Elijah's dumb enough to take you back? He deserves a hell of a lot better! _

_Watch your words, wolf-bitch! I've known him, much longer than you have. He loves me, and I love him. _

_Katherine you're only deluding yourself. _

_Oh my God, you love him, too! You fallen in love with him, and now you're afraid he'll choose me over you. _

_I won't let you hurt him! _

_Me hurt him? He hurt me! But, that's in the past, Elijah and I reconciled. We're together now. _

_Over my dead body! _

_You don't have the power to take me down. _

_I'm not so sure about that, after all, I am a hybrid now. I can bite you. _

_And I can bit you back! Your blood will heal me, then I'll rip your heart out! _

_Haley lunged herself at Katherine, pulling out a dagger, she stabbed her. _

_Katherine screamed, but grabbed Haley's neck, sinking her teeth into it. _

_Haley cried out, as Katherine drank her blood. Katherine stopped, and spoke: See I told you, you didn't have the strength to take me down. I'm much older and much stronger. _

_Katerina! Haley! shouted a voice. _

_The two turned to see Elijah racing into the room. What the hell are you two doing to each other?! _

_Little wolf tried to bite me, so I fought back. _

_She bit me! _

_Oh, shut up! _

_Enough! Katerina, I apoligse for her actions. Haley, you know better. She is our friend. _

_That's what you think. She's no good, Elijah. _

_I think I'm a better judge of her, than you. _

_Haley raced out of the room, leaving them alone. _

_Wonder if he'll see that I'm being honest with him. I love him. _Katherine thought, as her phone started to ring. It was an unknown caller. _Who would have my number? _ Katherine answered it, but waited for a voice.

_"__I assume this is Katherine." _

Oh my God! "Enzo!" "How the _hell_ did you get this number?!"

_"__I simply tracked you down, dear, just like you tracked Damon down in the past."_

Katherine froze when she heard Damon's name. She knew he sacrificed himself to stop to travellers, and didn't make it back. He was actually "the hero." Katherine had always seen him, as one, when they were together. But, due to his selfishness, she saw Stefan, as the valiant hero. Even though, she told herself that Stefan was the one she loved. Even after the whole "prophecy" thing, she wasn't quite sure, whether it was true or not. No matter how many times she denied it, Damon was the one, she truly fell for, back in 1864. He did love her more than Stefan ever did or could.

"Congratulations on your detective work, but what do you want?"

_"__You're help." "I've already gotten the other doppelgängers in on it." _

"Why do you need doppelgängers?"

_"__To bring Damon and Bonnie back to life."_

Katherine gasped, "Damon's alive?"

_"__Yes, there's a chance he is." "I need you to meet me in Portland, the coven is there." _

"All right, I'm on my way," Katherine stated, ending the call. She was torn. She wanted more than anything to stay here, and live happily with Elijah. But, part of her, wanted to see Damon, just once more. Even if Enzo's story was bogus, or even if it were just for minute, she wanted to see him, again.

_Sorry, Elijah, but I have to do this. I must leave you. If we're meant to be, then our hearts will find each other, again. _


	23. The Journey Begins

Chapter 23:

The Journey Begins

As soon as Elena saw Enzo's number appear, she answered his call. "Well, are you ready for us?"

_"__Yes, I am, meet me in Portland, I'll be at the gate."_

Elena heard him end the call, and looked up at everyone. "Portland, here we come."

"We best compel the airport security," Amara stated. "I don't think, they'd understand doppelgängers, walking, side by side."

"Amara's right, we'll have to compel them, as we see them," Silas agreed.

"Well, if that's everything, and we're already pack, then let's go," Stefan suggested.

"I'll call ahead for the tickets," Tom interjected.

Once their flight reservation was made, the five of them drove off to the airport, in Stefan's rented car. When they arrived at the first checkpoint, Stefan compelled the man, to forget he saw them. They parked in the parking garage, and headed for the gateway.

"You know, I've had that car for almost the entire summer," Stefan smirked.

"It was worth it," Elena smiled. "We had a wonderful summer, together."

"I'll return it, once we get back."

They reached the gateway, Stefan and Elena, compelled the ticket collectors, and they entered the plane. Fortunately, for them, Tom reserved a private flight. Three hours later, they arrived in Portland. Once they walked passed the gateway, they couldn't believe who they saw…

"Katherine?!"

Katherine turned to see them walked towards her. "Well, well, the whole gang's here."

"Why are you here?" Elena boomed.

"Easy there, honey, Enzo called me."

"You too, why?"

"Isn't it obvious, he wanted all the doppelgängers," Silas explained. "So, that makes six."

"Ah, there you are," came a voice.

Each of them turned, to see Enzo walking up to them. "My God, it's not every day you see people in threes."

"Shut up!" Stefan shot back.

"Cut to the chase, bozo, we're here, now what?!" Katherine fired.

"Follow me, we'll all take a nice drive out into the countryside." "That's where the coven is."

Each doppelgänger, gave each other, unsure looks. But, knew they had no choice, but to go with Enzo.

The drive was excruciatingly long. Between Enzo driving and an awkward seating arrangement, each person in the car, stayed silent.

"We're here," Enzo announced.

"Where?" Tom asked, looking out the window. All they could see, was a large acre of nothing.

"There is a trick into getting inside," Enzo stated, as he got out of the car.

The others followed, and stood there, without a clue of what to do.

"Silas, do have any idea of what to do?" Enzo asked.

"None, whatsoever."

"Well, then, this'll take a while." "You see, all we have is this…" Enzo began, holding up a teddy bear.

"That's Bonnie's bear," Elena stated. "I remember him, Cuddles." "She always brought him with her."

"Bingo," Enzo replied.

"But, wait, Bonnie lost him, years ago, how can he still be here?"

"That's the question," Enzo started, as he started miming through the bear. _Oh Elena, you remember me. Do you have any idea of what Bonnie would do with me? _

Elena rolled her eyes, in disgust, now fully annoyed with him.

"Give me that!" Stefan cried, as he pulled the bear out of Enzo's hands, and threw it in the air, towards the field.

Instantly, there was a spark of light, and suddenly, a house stood in front of them.

"There we go," Enzo smiled. "Who wants to go first?"

"We can't, we have to be invited in," Elena huffed.

"No matter, we have three people who can go anywhere," he replied, glancing over at the three immortals. "You have nothing whatsoever to fear, nothing can kill you."

"Fine," Amara fired back. "We're going!"

She, Tom and Silas walked past the gate, towards the porch. They walked up the stairs, and stopped at the door.

Amara took a deep breath, as she knocked on the door. No answer. She put her hands on the doorknob, and, using her strength, forced the door open.

"Go, Amara!" Elena cheered.

Amara smiled, as she heard, Elena's cheer.

"Great work, angel," Silas whispered in her ear.

"You sure showed him," Tom remarked.

The three entered the building, and the others followed. They invited each of them inside, and then started to look around.

"There's nothing here," Katherine whined.

"We have to keep looking, there must be something here," Tom stated.

Just then, they heard a noise outside. Everyone rushed to the window, and peaked outside, only for their mouths to drop open.

There, outside, stood Damon Salvatore.

"Damon!" Stefan cried, racing out of the house.

"Hello, brother, long time, no see," Damon greeted, as Stefan bear-hugged him.

"Easy, Stef, I'm still a bit woozy."

"How is this possible?" "How are you here?"

"Well, it's a long story," Damon started, as he looked up, and saw the other, walk outside. "What the hell!" "Doppelgängers, everywhere!"

"Damon, we missed you," Elena cried, as she walked over to hug him. "How are you?" "Where's Bonnie?"

Damon's smile vanished, as he heard those words. "Well, that's the bad news."

Elena gave him a grim look, "What happened, Damon?"

"We had to stop Kai," Damon started.

"Who's Kai?"

"He's a psychopathic maniac, who, literally forced Bonnie to do the spell, to bring us back."

"Bonnie has her magic back?"

"Yes, since she died." "Kai had this doo-hickey that would transport him, out of that netherworld, and needed a Bennet to do the spell." "Bonnie tried to stop him, but Kai shot her."

"What?" Stefan and Elena cried.

"With the last of her strength, she transferred her magic into her bear, and made me hold it, along with the ascendant, and, well, there you have it, I'm here."

"But, Enzo has her bear, how did you lose it?" Elena glancing back, at Enzo.

"Enzo knew I was here," Damon exclaimed. "He was at the mausoleum, when I appeared."

"Dick!" Stefan shouted. "You knew the entire time!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

"Because, Damon wanted to save Bonnie, so he led us here."

"Why they dramatic entrance?"

"My idea, I just wanted you to see the man, you forgot all about," Enzo snapped.

"What the hell!" Elena hissed.

"We never forgot about Damon or Bonnie!" Stefan countered.

"Well, for what I gathered, you three, have spent a wonderful summer, together, and just forgot all about him and Bonnie."

"That's not true!" Stefan cried.

"We thought they found peace!" Elena cried. "And leave Tom out of it, you bastard!" "He's innocent!"

"Damon, don't listen to him!" Stefan pleaded. "We never gave up on you!"

"I know that," Damon replied. "I just wanted to prove Enzo wrong." "I knew that you two were back together."

"Damon, I'm sorry," Elena apoligsed.

"Oh, Enzo, shut up!" Katherine snapped, walking past him. "Damon, I'm glad you're back and safe."

"Uh, thank you, I guess," Damon replied.

Elena wrapped herself around Stefan. "Don't take it to heart, Stefan, we did nothing wrong."

Stefan wanted to believe her, but deep down, he felt guilty. Enzo had a point. He and Alaric didn't give up. They kept on trying to find a way, while they left town, and went on a summer vacation. Helping Tom was one thing, but continuing their trip, was quite another.

"What do you want us for now, then?" Silas shot out.

Enzo turned around, "Well, when the withes come back, they'll know we have our own supernatural force."

"The doppelgänger circle," Amara spoke.

"Precisely." "Well, I guess we can go now," Enzo added, as he headed back towards the car. He only walked a few steps when, all of the sudden, everything vanished. The trees, the house, everything that appeared was gone.

"What happened?" Elena wondered.

"We've overstayed our welcome," Silas replied. "There must be a witch nearby." "I don't think they take kindly to trespassers."

"We should go," Amara interjected, grabbing Silas' hand.

Stefan just wrapped his arms around Damon, glad to be able to hold his brother, again. Elena smiled, seeing the two reunite, made her happy. Stefan looked so at peace, now. It bothered her deep down, that all summer long, Stefan had gradually become distant. Like he was in denial of Damon's death. Like he couldn't find peace, without him. _They really do need each other._ Even after everything Damon had done to Stefan, and vice versa, they depended on each other to always be there for one another.

Katherine also liked seeing the two embrace. It took her back so many years. _The Salvatore brothers, will always need each other. They will always have that angle. _

Elena walked over towards Tom, who was now, by the car. "Hey," she greeted. "Tom, I am so sorry, Enzo was completely out of line!" "Please, ignore everything he said."

Tom nodded, "I will." "Elena, I'm sorry if I came between you two, finding Damon, I never meant to…"

"Stop right there," Elena demanded. "You did absolutely nothing wrong!" "You're the kindest, sweetest person I know." "I don't blame you or me or Stefan for anything," Elena finished, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Please, don't blame yourself."

Tom hugged her back, "I won't." The two followed Silas and Amara, back to the car. Katherine followed them, with Stefan and Damon behind her.

Enzo was already back in the drivers' seat, when the other got inside the car. "Ready to leave?"

"Yes!"

"We're off."


	24. Perspectives

Chapter 24:

Perspectives

Fall was here, and classes were starting. Elena walked back through the main hall at Whitmore, to sign up for classes. She was surprised that Caroline wasn't already there, calling out orders. Elena spotted Luke, and knew it was high time, she talked to him.

"Hey, Luke," she called out.

Luke stopped in his steps, when he heard her. He turned around and tried to look calm. "Hey, Elena."

Elena walked up to him, "Hey, you don't have to be afraid, I'm not angry with you, or Liv."

Luke sighed with relief, when he heard those words. "That's a relief."

"I just wanted to say hi, and catch up." "So, how have you been?"

"Well, honestly, Liv and I skipped town for the summer." "We were afraid that…"

Elena completely understood where he was coming from, so she let him continue.

"And that's about it, we just got back, yesterday."

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to get away, too," Elena commented. "I had a summer getaway too." "You might call it: doppelgänger bonding."

Luke smiled, it was an interesting concept: doppelgängers bonding together. He was also happy to see Elena in such a good mood. "You seem happy." "What did you do?"

"Well, let's just say that for the first time, in a long time, I am, actually, truly happy." "Plus, just last week, we got Damon back."

"What?!"

"Oh, sorry, that is a lot to take in." "Enzo found him, and then he and Damon traced down a coven that could save Bonnie."

"What is the coven called?"

"The Gemini coven."

"Oh, my God!"

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Elena I got to go, it was great to see you, again," Luke stated, as he started to race down the hallway.

_Hmm. I wonder what he knows._

After she finished, filling out her schedule, Elena went over to the hospital, nearby. She walked in, and went towards the main office. In a back office, she saw Tom. "Hey, stranger."

Tom looked up, to see Elena walked into the room. "Hey," he replied.

"Look who's all hot and adorable, in his jacket," Elena beamed, grasping his jacket.

Tom tried to control his laughter, "Hot and adorable?"

Elena started to laugh along, "You look amazing, and happy." "This is where you belong."

"I have to say, I'm happy that you helped me get in here." "It makes me feel like my old self."

"And there is no better feeling than that."

"Sign up for classes, yet?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah."

Tom could see she was a bit down. "Are you okay?" "How are things with you and Stefan?"

Elena shrugged, "I have no idea." "Ever since we got back, Stefan's been so distant around me." "It's like he's next to me, but he's far away."

"Just give him time, he just got his brother back," Tom encouraged.

"I know, but he always blames himself." "Which is something that I've always hated, and never understood." 'It's not his fault that we're in love, or that Damon might still be taking it wrong." "But, now, it feels like he's ashamed to be around me, like he needs Damon's approval."

"Maybe you're taking things out of proportion."

"Maybe, or maybe not." "Tom, I just don't know what to do." "Stefan means so much to me, and after everything we've been through, we finally were in a good place, now that Damon's back, it's all gone." "I almost wish Damon wasn't back."

"Hey," Tom comforted, as he pulled her close. "You're upset, that's totally all right." "But, you're saying things, you don't really mean."

In-between sniffles, Elena nodded, knowing he was right. But, still, why couldn't Stefan allow himself to happy? Why did he always have to bend over backward, just to appease Damon?

"It'll be all right," Tom reassured.

"Thank you, for your insight." "You always seem to know how to put things into perspective," Elena replied, hugging him, again.

"What are friends for?"

Meanwhile, Stefan had tracked down Caroline. She was standing, just outside of Mystic Falls.

"Hey," he called out.

"Stefan?" Caroline thought, turning around. "It is you, I'm so happy to see you," she smiled.

"Hey, Car, how've you been?" Stefan asked, as the two hugged.

"I've been better."

"Listen, I'm sorry that Elena's been ignoring you, she has no right to."

Caroline shook her head, "It's okay, Stefan, she has a right to be upset." "After she found out about what I let happen to Tom…"

"Hey, that wasn't entirely you're fault, Enzo killed him, you didn't."

"But, Elena was right, I should have turned him, he would have lived, he would have been safe." "God, if only Elena went after him, instead of me."

"Don't talk like that, you did what you thought was right." "You're your own person, you and Elena are not going to do things the same way, that's what makes you, you."

"Thank you, for saying that." "I wonder if Tom will ever forgive me."

"I know he will, just give him time." "I gave you his number, talk to him."

"I'm afraid to."

"Don't be, he's a terrific person, he'll understand."

"I will, soon, I promise."

"Okay, I'm gonna hold you to that," Stefan smiled. "And, as far as Elena, you two have always had your ups and downs, just put your differences aside, and make up."

Caroline smiled, glad to hear Stefan's optimism on the situation. "Thank you, again."

"We're friends, we care for each other."

"We do."

"How are things with you and Tyler?"

"I wish they were better, I tried my best to make things work, but Tyler refuses to try." "Since he's no longer immortal, he doesn't think we can have a future together."

"I'm sorry."

"It's probably best anyway, I mean, he and I never quite got past the whole "Klaus" thing."

Stefan heard his phone ring. He pulled it out, and saw Damon's icon. "I'd better take this," he said.

"Bye, Stefan."

"Bye."

"Hello, Car," came a voice.

Caroline turned to see Katherine standing behind her.

"Katherine, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, I heard the entire conversation." "You still have a "thing" for him, don't you?"

"I do not!"

"Oh, please, Caroline, you don't have to be coy with me, we both know you're still jealous of Elena." "I mean, who wouldn't be, she has two gorgeous doppelgängers, by her side, who wouldn't want that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, Stefan and Tom, of course." "Trust me, I've seen the way Elena looks at them, she loves them both." "The "old me" would've been jealous too." "But, thank God that's over and done with." "No more triangles for me."

"So, you're finally happy."

"Yes, I am." "For the first time, in my life, someone not only loves me, they want me." "That's something I've never had before." "Elijah loves and needs me, which is a big step, in the right direction."

"I'm happy that you're happy."

"Honey, I've been in your shoes," Katherine explained. "Stefan stood up for you, when no one else would, which led you to see him as a gallant hero." "He did the same thing for me, and I mistook it for love." "Stefan was trying to be my friend, nothing more."

Caroline started to reply, but stopped. No responses came to her.

"I mean, look what I did, I was willing to life a fake life, just so I could be with him." "I was only lying to myself that he would never find out." "Or that he would ever love me." "His heart belong to Elena." "Don't do what I did, don't screw up your friendship, over some silly notion."

Caroline was bewildered, Katherine was not only making sense, she was also giving her helpful advice. "Thank you," Caroline thanked.

"You're welcome."

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you being so nice?"

"What can I say, I'm a changed girl." "Being with Elijah has given me a whole new perspective on things."

"Well, if there's hope for you, then there's hope for me."

"Exactly, if Tyler's a no go, than Enzo might be."

"What?"

"Caroline, I seen you two in action, you both like each other." "Plus, he is kind of cute, in a rugged sort of way."

"And Klaus?" "What's he been up to?"

"Hate to break it to you, but he's moved on with another blonde, Cami." "They're quite the pair."

"I never cared that much for him, anyway."

"Then, you really do have good taste." "See you around," Katherine waved, as she walked away, leaving Caroline by the sign.


	25. Corn Maze Mayhem

Chapter 25:

Corn Maze Mayhem

"Knock, knock," teased Stefan, as he walked into Elena's dorm room.

"Hey, guy," Elena replied, smiling.

"Almost finished packing up?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."

"Great, it'll be fun to see Whitmore's Halloween festivities," Stefan exclaimed. "You know, I've never really understood the holiday."

"Maybe it's because we're the monsters, now," Elena teased. "We're hiding in the closet or under the bed." "Oooohh."

Stefan burst out laughing, "Yeah, that must be it."

"I called Tom, he's going to help us chaperone."

"Since when are we chaperones?"

"Because, alcohol and drugs don't affect us the same way." "Come on, sweetie, we can still have fun."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

The two drove out to the edge of the field, where the maze was taking place. They parked and walked over to the entrance.

"Tom, we're here," Elena called out.

"Hey, you two."

"So, buddy, what are we in for?" Stefan asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid, except for keeping track of the crazy students."

"I'm sure the three of us can handle them," Elena smiled.

"Hey, guys," came Caroline's voice.

"Hey, Car, what are you doing here?" Elena asked. "I mean, I thought you dropped out."

"I did, but Stefan asked me to come."

Elena glanced over at Stefan, "You asked her to come?"

"Elena, you have been avoiding her, long enough." "Just talk to her."

Elena rolled her eyes, glancing back at Caroline. "Fine, sorry for the silent treatment, it was petty of me."

"I'm sorry too," Caroline replied. "I'm feel bad for what I did to both of you," she added, glancing at Tom. "Tom, I never meant to hurt you." "I'm sorry I didn't really protect you." "Please forgive me."

Tom shrugged, knowing being apprehensive, to forgive her, wouldn't solve anything. "It's all right, Caroline." "I forgive you."

"Thank you, both of you."

"I see you all made it," came another voice. The four turned to see a figure, walking towards them.

"You must be Jo," Elena stated.

"That I am," she replied. "Ms Gilbert, Mr Avery, I have you two down for exit patrol." "Mr Salvatore, and have you down as a volunteer chaperone."

"Okay, where is my post?"

"The entrance." "You'll mind who enters the maze, and please, make sure they don't go in, intoxicated." "I really don't what to go through that again."

"I'll make sure."

"Thank you." "Now, posts, everyone," she finished, walking away.

"Wow, she's rude," Caroline stated.

"I know, but she's our supervisor at the hospital," Elena sighed. "Tom and I have to put up with her, on a daily basis."

"She's you supervisor too?" Stefan asked.

Tom nodded, "She took me on as a resident paramedic."

"I'm feel sorry for you two."

"Never mind that, at least she has once weakness," Elena added.

"What?"

"Alaric," Tom answered.

"They can't take their eyes off one another." "I'm just glad Ric's happy." "He's been so moody lately." "Even though he's a professor at Whitmore, he still seems unhappy." "I guess, being a vampire isn't what he really wanted to be," Elena explained.

"I know, poor guy," Tom interjected.

"You think now, with Damon back, he'd be a ray of sunshine."

"Give him time," Stefan reassured. "He needs to adjust to his new life, just like the rest of us."

"Hurry up, people!"

"Crap, we're still here!" "Bye, Stefan, we'll see you in the maze," Elena smiled, as she grabbed Tom's hand, as they rushed into the corn maze.

"Well, Car, care to accompany me, by the entrance?"

"Of course."

"Hey, stranger," Jo smiled, as Alaric walked up to her. "You're here."

"I'm here." "Wow, you look different, with your lab coat off."

"Well, I'm not always "as serious", as my job requires me to be." "I just play the part," she added, looking over him. "What are they doing off post?"

"Huh?" Alaric questioned, turning around, not believing what he saw.

"Why are Avery and Gilbert playing around, when they have a job to do?"

Alaric knew it wasn't Tom and Elena. By now, he could tell the difference, between each doppelgänger. The only question was: why were Silas and Amara here, and why were they going into the corn maze?

Alaric knew Stefan was here, too. He wondered how he could be explained. "How do you know it's them?" "It could be Stefan and Elena."

"Because, Stefan's still over by the entrance, and besides he's Tom's cousin, there is a difference between them."

_Oh. _"Right." "Well, they're going back into the maze now, so why don't we just leave them alone."

"Fine by me, I'd much rather focus on us, anyway."

"Silas, please, after _our _first airplane experience, there's no need for more excitement."

"Come on, this is what they call "Halloween", it's fun and modern." "We should at least experience it," Silas replied, persuading them to continue.

"Very well, if it'll make you happy, then why not enjoy ourselves?" "As long as we blend in."

"Hey, we snuck past Stefan, so no confusion there."

"But, Tom and Elena are inside the maze, we still have them to worry about."

"I don't think they'd mind us, having fun." "If anyone asks, we'll call it a Halloween trick," Silas smiled.

Amara smiled, glad to see him so enthusiastic about the night. He always knew how to lift her spirits high.

_I'm here, let's get this over with._ Tyler read Liv's text, as he drove towards the maze. He looked up and saw a man, running out into the middle of the road. _"SHIT!" _he cried, as he tried to swerve out of the way. Unfortunately, he still hit the man, and lost control of his car. The accelerator lever, was stuck, Tyler screamed, as the car zoomed off the road, and into the woods. The car knocked over tress, fences and everything, as it sped towards the corn maze.

"Boo!" a girl screamed, trying to frighten Elena and Tom.

"Nice try, dear," Elena sighed. "But, no dice."

"Oh, you two are no fun," she whined. "But, you do make a cute couple."

Elena and Tom gave each other, questioning looks, as she ran off.

"That's the third time, someone's said that to us," Tom stated.

"But, at least it's true," Elena remarked. "We do go well, together."

"Probably, because of you and Stefan," Tom replied.

Elena nodded, "I go well, with both of you." "Probably even Silas."

"You and Silas?" Tom beamed, almost laughing. "I can only imagine what that looked like."

"Well, for starters, I, literally, bear-hugged him, thinking he was Stefan." "Then, he and I shared a dance at the ball, when, again, I thought he was Stefan." "But, when I found out it was Silas, shivers went down my spine, but another part of me liked it," Elena went on, surprised by her words.

"You liked the fact that Silas was pretending to be Stefan?"

"Well, no," Elena countered. "But, I did like it, because I could be around him, Silas wouldn't shun me away." "Back then, Stefan and I weren't on the best of terms."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't apoligse, that was ages ago." "Don't tell Silas this, he's get the wrong impression."

Tom smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"At least Amara would get a laugh out of it." "She's awesome."

"Hey, you two," Silas called out, as he and Amara walked up to them.

"Hey, what are you guys, doing here?" Tom asked. "Did anyone see you?"

The four looked around, to make sure no one was near them.

"No, Silas and I were careful."

"Good," Elena sighed. "I don't know how we would explain that one."

Just then, they could hear a loud noise, in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Elena asked.

"Sounds like a car."

"It sounds like it's getting closer."

Moments later, Tyler's car, crashed through the ears of corn. People screamed, trying to get out of the way.

"Oh my God!" each doppelgänger cried.

Silas and Tom knocked Amara and Elena over with them, to dodge the car that tore through the ears of corn, in front of them.

"Agh," Elena groaned, as she pushed herself back up.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"Amara, are you okay?"

Amara groaned, "I'm fine, I'll heal." "Silas, are you okay?" she, panically, asked.

"I'm fine."

They looked at each other's wounds, and saw the blood disappear. Knowing they had each healed, from their fall.

Screams were coming from every direction. "We'd better try to heal, as many people as we can."

"Tom, our blood doesn't work like that," Silas sighed. "There's not much we can do."

"I can't do this alone," Elena moaned. "But, I'll do my best."

"Elena!" "Tom!" cried a voice.

"That sounds like Liam," Tom stated.

"There you two are," Liam sighed, in relief, as he found them. Only when he saw them, doubled, he gasped. "They're two of you, I must have hit my head, harder than I thought."

"Liam, it's okay, we're okay," Elena reassured, as she looked into his eyes. "Forget what you saw, and tell us what to do."

"Lady Whitmore is dying, and God only knows how many others might be."

"Take us to her," Elena replied.

Lima led the four towards the injured girl.

"She has a broken spline," Liam stated. "She's not going to make it."

"Leave it to us," Elena spoke. "We'll handle it, go and help anyone, you can."

Liam left them alone, and Elena bit her wrist. Shoving it, into the girl's mouth.

The girl's eyes got wide, as she swallowed Elena's blood.

"Forget this happened, and remember that you fell, but didn't get hurt."

The girl got up, and walked away.

Elena's phone rang. Elena looked, and saw Tyler's icon. "Tyler, hey, are you okay?"

_"__Elena, help!" "I ran over someone, I think he's dying." "Please, I need you to heal him!" _

"Tyler, you drove through the entire corn maze, many people got hurt."

_"__Oh my God!" _

"Don't worry, I'll do what I can here, just keep him alive."

_"__How?" _

"I'll get Jo, she'll know what to do."

After she ended the call, Elena looked at Tom. "We have to hurry, or Tyler's doomed."

"Ric, you're bleeding!"

Alaric looked at his side, he saw the blood. Only it started to disappear. He knew he had to think fast. "No, I'm fine, it's not my blood," he added, glancing Jo's arm.

"Oh, well, that changes things, completely," as she tarred the rest of her sleeve off. She wrapped it around her wound. "That's better, now we have to help the others."

"Jo," Elena cried, racing up to them. They were in the middle of bandaging a boy's leg. "My friend Tyler needs your help," she cried, holding her phone to her ear.

"Tyler, can you hear me?"

_"__Yes."_

"How's his breathing?" "Is it steady or irregular?"

_"__It's irregular." _

"Is there a lot of blood?"

"Ton's!" cried Liv's voice.

"Is it red or black?"

_"__It's freakin' black!"_

_"__What do I do?" _

"Just keep him comfortable, it won't be long, now."

Elena and Tom exchanged grim looks, as Jo sighed. "Sorry, Tyler."

"Oh, God no!" Tyler screamed.

"Easy, Ty."

"Easy?" "Easy?" "Liv, when this guy dies, I'll become a werewolf all over again." "Then all that training, you've helped me with, will have been for nothing!" "And all it took, was some random, running out into the street."

Liv put her hands over the man's mouth, and closed his nostrils.

"What are you doing?"

Liv pressed against his mouth, suffocating the man. Soon, his eyes closed, and he stopped struggling. "You didn't kill him Tyler, I did."

Once the ambulances came, and every student was checked out. The four doppelgängers, ran into Stefan and Caroline.

"Elena," he cried, wrapping his arms around her.

"Stefan, thank goodness, you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"What a nightmare!" Amara shrieked.

"We helped as many people as we could," Silas stated.

"You both did a fantastic job," Elena marvelled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, it was the least we could do."

Later, at the hospital, Jo was sitting on a stretcher, waiting for the doctor.

"Hey," Ric greeted. "How did you feel?"

"Like I've been pinched with shot of pain killers, that'll make me high as a kite," she laughed. "But, I'm glad, because it makes it easier for me to tell you what I feel." "I really like you, and I know that I was meant to meet you."

Alaric paused, not knowing how to respond.

"This is the part where you kiss me, or run away, as fast as you can."

"I do like you, and I'm glad we met, but it can't last," Ric spoke, looking into her eyes. "You're not going to remember any of this." "All you'll remember is that it was a horrible night, I'm a total alcoholic, extremely boring, and we had a miserable date."

Jo paused, before she replied, "You're right, you are an alcoholic, and this was a horrible night," she finished, as she kissed him. "But, you're far from boring, Ric."

"The doctor will see you, now.

Jo stood up, and walked away, leaving Ric speechless and flabbergasted.


	26. Harsh Realities

Chapter 26:

Harsh Realities

"You know, there's a dance coming up?" Elena stated, trying to catch Stefan's eye.

"What of it?"

Elena sighed, giving him a pouting look. "Come on, I want to go with you, please." "We've done everything, but spending time together." "And, last I knew, we were together."

Stefan huffed out a chuckle, "And you want us to go to a dance." "Need I remind you of our dance karma, in the past?"

"This'll be different, this time, there's no vampire, witch or werewolf, to stop us." "For this first time, there's peace." "A moment just for the two of us."

"Okay, when do we leave?" Stefan smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Elena cried, hugging him. "I promise it'll be fun."

Stefan was happy too, but his mind was still on Damon. He looked so hurt and alone, when they found him, and if he saw them at the dance, his world might shatter.

"Elena, we can't go."

"What?"

"I can't go, I can't do this to Damon."

There is was, again. Damon, the name that would forever haunt Stefan and torment Elena.

"Stefan, I get it, you love him; you don't want to see him hurt." "But that doesn't mean you have to throw away all your happiness, just to make him happy."

"I'm not throwing away _all_ my happiness."

"Yes, you are," Elena replied, shaking her head. "Stefan, I…I…" "God!"

"Elena, calm down."

"I will not "calm down," she fired, as she thought it over. "At least you admit it." "You admit that you are throwing away some of your happiness for him."

"I…" Stefan started, as the words got in the way.

"You don't need to say anymore," Elena spoke, holding up her hand. "I get it, Damon means more to you than us."

"That's not true."

"Then why can't we go to the dance, and just enjoy ourselves?"

"Because, Damon will be miserable and alone."

"So what?" "Stefan, he's been alone before, when we were together." "That didn't seem to bother you then."

"He wanted Katherine, then."

"Oh, and you're afraid he'll be jealous of you, all over again." "Stefan, I made it quite clear that I don't love him, I love you." "If Damon can't that through his thick head, then I don't know what more I can say." "I thought, at least, I got through to you."

Stefan stood there, speechless. Elena looked into his eyes. His deep, emerald eyes told her everything. She was right. He could never bring himself to say it, but she was right. Damon would always have a hold on him. He would always put Damon's happiness before his, or theirs.

"Looks like I got my answer." "Goodbye, Stefan," she stammered, as she started to leave her dorm.

"Elena, wait," Stefan called, as he pulled her back.

"I can't do this, anymore, Stefan," Elena stated. "And I don't want to be selfish." "I would never ask you to put me before Damon." "So, the choice is yours, and you already made it." "It's over, Stefan." "It has to be."

Stefan was now fully heartbroken. Elena left, leaving his heart in shatters. But, it was his fault. He had been pushing her away, again, for no good reason, other than Damon. And he was hardly worth it. Brother or not, Stefan knew he had to stop putting Damon's happiness before his. He just had to, or he would lose Elena, forever, this time.

Elena ran out into the main corridor. She tried to hold back her tears, but they came out. She scrunched against one of the corners, and let his tears stream down.

"Hey, Tom," Luke spoke.

"Hey, Luke, how are things with you?"

"Well, ever since Elena told me what all of you are up to, not good." "I mean, you're putting us on the spot."

"Like you didn't do the same to us?' Tom snidely, remarked.

"Touché," Luke bellowed.

"See you later," Tom replied, walking away. He walked down the empty corridor, and thought he heard someone crying. He listened in, and knew exactly who it was. "Elena?" he spoke, heading towards her.

Elena looked up, through her tears, she saw Tom walking up to her. "Oh, hello," she smiled, wiping her eyes. "Sorry you have to see me, like this."

"Don't be sorry, what's wrong?" Tom asked, as he bent down, in front of her.

"Oh, nothing."

"Elena, you can be honest with me." "What's wrong?"

"Oh, everything," Elena cried, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Stefan and I broke up."

"What?" "Why?"

"Because of Damon, Stefan is obsessed with him." "He'd probably kill himself, if it'd make Damon happy."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

Elena shook her head. "Tom, if you would have seen him, if you were there, you'd know I was right." "He'll always put Damon before me." "And it's not like I'm selfish, I want them to mend their relationship, but I…"

"Hey," Tom comforted. "Of course you're not selfish, you're the most selfless person, I know."

Elena had to smile, when she heard that. Tom was always a nice person, but this time, he really overdid it. Elena knew she was far from a selfless person. "Thank you." "But, we both know I'm no angel, either."

"Regardless," Tom replied, as their eyes met. "You are a very good person." "Stefan is too." "I know things will work out."

Elena loved hearing his optimism, even if it could never happen, she loved Tom's encouragement. "I doubt it, but thank you." "I needed that."

"Anytime," Tom smiled.

"You really are too good to be true," Elena remarked. "I can't imagine never knowing you."

"I'm glad I met you," Tom replied. "And Stefan."

"Hey, uh, I know it's kind of last minute, but there's this dance, tonight, and I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to come?" "I was going to ask you earlier, but now plans have changed." "Would you mind, being my date?" Elena asked, before she realised what she was doing. "Oh my God." "I'm asking you to be my date, right after Stefan and I broke up." "You must think I'm desperate, and just using you, so I won't be alone." "Tom, I'm so sorry!" "Forget that I asked you," Elena stammered, standing up.

"I don't think that."

Elena winced a questioning look. "You don't?"

"I think that you're asking your friend out, for support, so that you don't have to feel alone."

Elena shook her head, "That's what I was trying to go for, but it certainly didn't come out that way."

"I'd love to," Tom beamed.

"Really?"

"Of course, you're my friend, I want to be there for you."

"Great," Elena smiled. "I'll pick you up, around six."

"You'll pick me up?" Tom questioned, smiling.

Elena laughed, "Yes, since I asked you, it only seems suitable that I pick you up."

"Okay, six it is."

The lake house always had such a lovely view of the sunrise. It was literally breath-taking. Silas and Amara both loved to watch it, every morning, when they were awake to. This time, Amara stood alone, watching the sun in the horizon. She glanced down at Elena's text, reading: _Hey Amara, Whitmore fall dance is tonight! You two should come. I can't wait to see you! :-) _

Amara started to text back: _Hey Elena, thank you for the invitation. Silas and I will definitely be there! See you tonight. _

Amara turned and went back inside. She walked into the kitchen, and put the kettle on. Glancing down, she saw empty blood bags on the table. She threw them into the wastebasket, and continued making tea.

She heard Silas come down the stairs. "Good morning," she smiled, pouring the water into their cups.

"Morning," he smiled. "I see you took care of the clean-up."

"Somebody had to, we were exhausted after the fiasco."

"No kidding."

"Please, sit down, breakfast will be ready soon."

"You're making breakfast?"

"Don't look so surprised." "I gotten the hang of how everything works." "Would you like toast with your oatmeal?"

"Yes, that might dress it up."

"Very well, toast coming up."

Silas watched, in awe, as Amara placed their bowls on the table. Once she sat down, they ate their hearty meal.

"Silas, would you mind being my date tonight?" "There's a dance at Whitmore that I would just love to go to."

Silas smiled, "You really want to a dance?"

"Why not?" "You suggested the corn maze, now it's my turn."

"Yeah, but my idea didn't turn out so well."

"True, but that's beside the point." "This time, we're going to have fun." "So, what do you say?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Of course, silly, it was my idea."

"I would love to go with you." "You think I'd let anyone else, take you?" he smirked.

Amara laughed, "I guess not." "And I wouldn't want to go with anyone else, other than you."

Meanwhile, Alaric was having troubles of his own. He knew that his compulsion didn't work on Jo. She must have been on vervain. That means she knows about vampires. This could be bad. Alaric had to know for sure. He knew Elena or Tom would have a better chance of finding out what she did and did not know. He pulled out his phone, and hit Elena's icon.

_Hello._

"Elena, there's something you need to know."

_What?_

"Last night, I tried to compel Jo, but it didn't work."

_What? Oh my God. _

"She could be on vervain, which means she knows about vampires." "Maybe about us?"

_Okay, well I'll let Tom know. Between the two of us, we can see if she's on vervain, and find out what she knows. _

"Ric?"

Elena turned around. "Tom, we've got a problem."


	27. Dance of the Damned

**_Chapter 27:_**

**_Dance of the Damned _**

Elena and Tom stood outside Jo's office. They saw Jo entering the suite. They also noticed she was carrying a coffee cup. _That could be sweetened with vervain? _

Before she entered her office, Jo sat her coffee cup on the stand outside. Elena saw her chance to find out what was in that coffee. She quickly walked over and picked it up. Tom gave her a nervous look, as she took off the lid and sniffed the coffee. It didn't smell like vervain. Elena knew she had to sip it. Nervously, she sipped the coffee. It tasted rather bland, with very light sweetener, but without a trace of vervain. Elena sighed with relief, glad she was able to avoid the side effects of vervain.

"Elena? Tom?" came Jo's voice.

"Oh," Elena gasped, quickly setting the coffee down and putting the lid back on. She looked up, to see Jo walking out of her office. "Hey."

"Good morning. I didn't know you two were on the schedule, today."

"Oh, I just came in lock my drawers," Tom replied.

"And I switched places with Liam," Elena stated, trying to stay calm. "Tom and I were just ran into each other." She glanced down at her wrist. "Nice bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"I don't remember. Walk with me," Jo beckoned, as she started off.

Elena and Tom nervously glanced at one another, before they followed her down the hallway.

"Now, I have a question for both of you. How does one get admitted with a broken spline, which could lead to a broken rib cage, or spine but leave without a scratch?"

Tom and Elena exchanged looked, wondering how they were going to answer her.

"Don't play coy with me. You and I both know how severe Lady Whitmore's condition was."

"Did Liam have her admitted?" Tom asked.

Jo nodded. "And he also stated that you two tended to her, before she was admitted. Do you have anything to say?" she asked, in a tone that left them speechless. "Look, let's stop this game. You and I both know what you did," she added, turning away.

"What" they both spoke.

Jo turned back to face them. "I know what you did, and I know what you are," she finished, before she walked away.

"Wait!" Tom called, as he and Elena started after her. They stopped in the main office room.

"You know about us?" Elena asked. "You know we're…?"

"Vampires?" Jo finished. "Or, in your case an Immortal," she added, referring to Tom. "Just like your friend, Alaric."

"How long have you known?" Tom asked.

"I've had my suspicions for quite some time, now. I wasn't sure about Alaric, until he tried to compel me, last night."

"Why haven't you done anything, yet?" Elena asked. "I mean, you didn't let on that you knew."

"Because, I like the two of you. You're both smart, and care about your jobs."

Elena and Tom didn't know what to say. "You like us?"

"You could have fed on that girl, instead you saved her life. You deserve respect for that."

Elena thought on. If she knew about them, all along, then she also must have known about them being doppelgängers, as well. She was just playing along with the whole "cousin story." "Wait, if you knew about us, then you also must know about…"

"That you two are doppelgängers. That Tom and Stefan are not cousins. That the original doppelgängers are here, as well."

Tom and Elena were both flabbergasted by Jo's words.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me. Just keep the blood bags to a minimum. If any more go missing, I'll know who to call."

"Tom and I only take what we need."

"Just be weary, okay."

"Okay," Elena sighed, as a thought hit her. Alaric couldn't compel her, yet there was no vervain in her coffee or her bracelet. Then, Elena knew exactly what Jo was. "You're a witch!"

Jo sighed, "I knew you'd figure it out."

"How do you mean?"

"It wasn't sugar you were sipping for in my coffee? Or, why you asked about my bracelet?"

Just then, Jo was paged to see a patient. "Gotta go."

"Oh my God!" Tom sighed. "That was unexpected."

"You can say that again. I'd better call Ric."

* * *

_She what?!_

"Apparently, she's known all along. She was just playing dumb."

_And you're sure she won't say anything?_

"She told us, she wouldn't. Besides, if she were going to tell, she would have, already."

_Okay. Keep me posted. _

"We will."

"I guess we don't have to worry about Silas and Amara coming to the dance, tonight," Elena stated. "There's no need to hide, now."

* * *

Later that night, people gathered into the ballroom. Alaric showed up, surprising Jo. "You came," she beamed, in a shocked tone.

"I came," he smiled. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well, I gave Tom and Elena quite a scare, this morning. Which I thought would make you stand me up."

"Not a chance."

"Great."

Silas drove up the driveway. He skipped the valet parking and parked himself alongside the other cars. As he and Amara got out of the car, they were greeted by Elena and Tom.

"Great, you guys made it," Elena smiled. "Nice car, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I compelled the guy at Mercedes Benz to give it to us," Silas answered, with a smirk.

Amara looked a little embarrassed, by his response.

"Sorry, sweetie, but how else could we get it?"

Amara nodded, "You're right. But, that doesn't mean I approve."

"I love it," Tom stated. "I always wanted to save up for that car."

"Here," Silas smiled, throwing him the keys. "Take it for a test drive. It's well worth it."

"Thanks."

"Well, shall we go inside?" Elena beckoned, taking Tom's hand, which shocked both their doppelgängers. Nonetheless, the four headed towards the main ballroom.

They decided to enter separately, so not to frighten the other people, attending the dance. Tom and Elena went first. The smiled and waved at the people they knew. Looking around the room they spotted Damon, heckling Alaric and Jo.

"Oh no," Elena whispered, so that only Tom would hear.

"What?" Tom asked, as he looked around and saw Damon. "Oh, great."

"I'm sure he knows about Stefan and me by now," Elena sighed. "When he sees us, he'll most likely flip out."

"I won't let that happen," Tom reassured.

Elena glanced at him, "Tom, I know you want to be there for me, but you don't know Damon as well as I do. Even the slightest thing, can make him go berserk. We'd better avoid him, as best we can."

"Damon, just go," Alaric groaned. "Leave us alone."

Damon shrugged, as he looked up, to see two people enter the room. _Elena? Tom? No way. _"That's not Stefan."

"Of course not, silly," Jo laughed. "That's Tom Avery and Elena Gilbert. They're quite the pair, I might add. He's a well-trained paramedic and she's an intelligent doctor trainee."

"Elena, what the hell?"

Alaric froze, Jo was being a little too honest with Damon. He glanced back at Damon, who now looked as if he were about to burst. "Easy, buddy. Calm down."

"Calm down? She and my brother just broke up. Now, she's going to a dance, with his doppelgänger, on the same day, no less. What is with that girl? Maybe it's a good thing, we're not together," he snarled, storming off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jo asked.

"No, it wasn't you," Alaric reassured. "Seeing Tom and Elena is what set him off. Good luck to them."

"Tom, you didn't."

"I did," he laughed. "I actually put Luke in his place. I mean those two have used us, so why not give them a taste of their own medicine?"

Elena laughed, as she saw Damon storming up to them. All the colour in her face faded. Tom whipped around, when he heard those footsteps.

"Hello, you two," he spoke, with a cheshire grin. "My, don't you make the perfect couple."

"Damon, please," Elena pleaded. "Don't make a scene."

"Why not? You two already have. I mean, who else has their doppelgängers attend the same dance?"

"Hey, Damon," Tom spoke. "Let's leave them out of it."

"Oh, here comes the new boyfriend to the rescue."

"Damon, stop!" Elena fired, trying not to raise her voice.

"You two deserve this," Damon hissed. "Because of you, my brother is having a miserable night, while you two are having a party. The way I see it, this is fair play."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him," Elena sighed. "Stefan needs to come to terms with himself, regarding _you_. It's your fault that he's miserable, Damon."

"Enzo was right," Damon huffed.

"About what?" Elena snapped.

"That the three of you had "fun" together, all summer long."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That you had a threesome? That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You bastard!" Tom shot back.

"I gotta hand it to you, Elena. You're the first doppelgänger ever that got to sleep with two other identical ones."

"You unimaginable bastard!"

"That's it, I had enough!" Tom interjected, as he grabbed Damon's arm.

"Let me go!"

"Get lost."

"No, you get lost," Damon bellowed, as he gazed into Tom's eyes. "Let me go, and leave us alone."

Tom and Elena both started to laugh. Did Damon just try to compel him? What was funnier was that he actually thought he could.

Damon looked puzzled, seeing that it didn't work.

"You're obviously don't know who you're dealing with," Tom stated.

"Tom's an Immortal, Damon. You can't compel him."

"But I can compel you," Tom added, with a smirk.

Damon and Tom stood face to face. Deep emerald eyes met Ice-cold blue eyes. Tom opened his mouth and spoke: "You're not going to blame Stefan's sadness or yours on me or Elena. You're going to go to the party, and leave us alone."

Damon blinked his eyes, then turned around. He headed back towards Alaric, and left them alone.

"There, that's much better," Tom remarked, turning back towards Elena. Elena couldn't help but smile. Damon had_ finally_ been put in his place. Tom was amazing.

* * *

Silas and Amara had been dancing on the other side of the floor. They heard every single word that was said between the three of them. "Wow, that was intense," he spoke.

"I can't believe it had to go that far," Amara sighed.

"Tom was fantastic, it reminds me of the time I compelled Damon."

"Silas that was different, you had no choice but to. This time, it's personal. Damon's hurt, because Stefan is hurt. That shows they care about each other."

"I know they do. But if Elena had to break up with Stefan over Damon, then it's his business, not Damon's."

"Exactly. Damon's just lashing out."

"He's quite good at that," Silas added, with a smirk.

"Well, I think Damon needs a little encouragement. He needs to know, he's not alone," Amara stated, as they stopped dancing. "I'm going to go check on him."

That was one thing Silas loved about Amara. Her compassion for people. When she wanted to help someone, she did, regardless of what people thought.

She followed Damon to the bar. He sat on a stool, and ordered a large bourbon. Amara sighed, finding the courage to walk up to him.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

Damon turned to see Amara, sitting next to him.

"I'll have a glass of red wine, please."

"You got it."

Amara turned towards Damon. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Damon shrugged, "It's not my bar."

"Thank you. Listen, Damon, I heard everything."

"What? That they slept around? That Tom is an absolute bastard! That Elena's a selfish bitch!" Damon fired back.

"Easy now," Amara comforted, setting her hand on his. "Just take a deep breath. Anger won't solve anything, Damon."

"You're right. It won't."

"Here, are your drinks," the bartender stated, as he set them down.

"Damon, you have every right to be angry. But not with Tom or Elena."

"With who then?"

"Enzo."

"What? He would never lie to be, he's my friend."

"Perhaps. But he also tends to have anger issues."

Damon started to laugh, nearly choking on his bourbon. "Amara, if you don't know that about Enzo by now, then…"

"What I meant was, he tends to hold grudges. And take it from me, I know what those kind of people are like."

"Who's he holding a grudge against?"

"Elena, Tom and Stefan. Because, they believed that you had found peace, and wanted to find it themselves. While Enzo could not find any at all."

Damon started to listen more, she was actually making a lot of sense. And to think he used to call her: "crazy pants." God, was he wrong!

"Damon, I was there. I saw what was going on. The three of them left town to help Tom regain his old life. There certainly wasn't a love affair going on."

"And to think I believed him."

"Enzo is your friend, Damon. Of course you trust him. Only you we led to believe things that weren't true."

"You're right. But Elena did break up with Stefan."

"Because Stefan can't seem to move on, without you. He wants you to be happy. If you're not, he won't let himself be. Elena only did what she thought was right."

"And Tom? Amara, you can't tell me you didn't see the way they looked at each other, when they danced."

"You're right, I can't. Silas and I saw it too. But, I know that there's nothing going on between them."

Seeing that he was still down, Amara wanted to cheer him up. "Damon, would you like to dance?"

Damon seemed taken aback. "You wanna dance?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Damon smiled, standing back up. "Let's dance," he added, holding out his hand.

Amara smiled back and took it, as Damon led them to the dance floor.

As they danced, Damon wondered how Amara knew she could get through to him. Why did she even bother to try?

Amara looked at his puzzled face, "You look confused."

"I am."

"About what?"

"About you and me."

"Do tell."

"There's one thing I don't get, why did you bother to talk to me, and how did you know it would work? Not many people try to be nice to me."

"Well, for one thing, you're a good person, deep down."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I saw you bury me, Damon. You were the last face I saw. I could see that you felt genuinely sorry for me."

Damon was bewildered. "You saw all that?"

"Yes."

"I did. You lived through hell. And even after all that time, you were still being forced to," he added, smiling.

"You have a good heart, Damon. Don't squander it on one that's already taken."

Damon knew she was right. Even though it was a hard thing for him to do, he knew he had to do it. He had to let go, and let Stefan find happiness, whether it was with Elena or not. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy their dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the ballroom, Tom and Elena ran into Liam. He seemed frantic, he kept insinuating that they were hiding something, that they were liars.

This time Tom compelled him to calm down. He walked with him, out of the room, whispering to Elena that he'd wouldn't be gone long.

Elena nodded, glad that he settled Liam down. She watched them leave, and headed back into the ballroom. She looked around, and saw many people dancing. Moving past them, she headed towards the bar, on the other side of the room. She spotted Silas, sitting alone. _That's funny. _She walked up to him, and sat down.

"Hey, there."

"Hey."

"Don't tell me your date ditched you."

Silas smirked, trying not to laugh, "No, actually, she left to help Damon."

"You're kidding."

"I swear," Silas stated, crossing his fingers.

"Wow, I just… Wow!"

"You're telling me," Silas replied, sipping his drink. "Where's your date?"

"Oh, he's with Liam, we had an issue. But it's been taken care of."

"That's good to hear. So, you and Tom, huh. When did that start?"

Elena didn't know how to respond. "I… actually, I don't really know what's going on between us. I mean, I care about him, a lot, but anything else is pure speculation."

"I hope Stefan can take it."

"Me too. He's been through so much, yet he won't let himself go. He's still the selfless martyr."

"That's just who he is."

"I know, but it's still hard."

"I'm sorry. I know I've had a helping hand in hurting Stefan. Over pure jealously," Silas solemnly, stated.

"I know," Elena replied. "But, at least you feel guilty, Damon just takes it in stride."

"He's a foolish person."

"He is, but for his sake and Stefan's, I hope they can mend their relationship. They used to be so close, when they were human. Now, they have 147 years of hatred against each other. No matter how many times they've tried to make amends, it never lasts."

"Maybe they can now."

Elena seemed shocked by his comment. "How do you mean?"

"Look at all that's happened. We came back to life. Amara and I are finally happy. We actually became friends," he beamed. "Nothing's impossible."

Elena smiled, "You're right. Nothing's impossible."

The two looked around and saw the people dancing. "Hey, since we're both dateless, at the moment would you care do dance?" Elena asked.

"God, that's the second time I've been asked, today," Silas sighed.

"Amara asked you, too?"

"She did."

Elena laughed, "We're definitely alike."

"That you are."

"Shall we?"

"Okay."

As they danced Silas and Elena both thought about the party last year. The ballroom decorations were exactly the same as the ones used at the "Historical Ball".

"Does this bring back memories," Elena asked, knowing he'd remember.

"The Historical Ball, last year," Silas smirked.

"Here we are, dancing a year later. Remember the James Dean, and Ann Boleyn scandal?" Elena sniggered.

"Who could forget?" Silas embarrassingly, sighed. "We were literally the stand-out couple."

"That we were. But, at least things are better now."

"We can actually tolerate each other," Silas smiled.

"Exactly," Elena replied, with a grin.

Just then, they saw Tom race towards them.

"Hey," Elena greeted, only to see grim expression. "Tom, what's wrong?"

"Stefan called, the sheriff was kidnapped and so was Enzo."


	28. Bad Turns

Chapter 28:

Bad Turns

"Leave my mother go, bastard!" Caroline shouted.

"When you give us Fell, we will," the man shouted back.

"I guess there's no point in keeping him," Stefan depressingly, sighed.

"Stefan, no," Katherine cried. "We captured him for a reason." "We can't just let him go!"

"What about Sheriff Forbes?"

"There must be another way."

"There's not, now hand him over, or she dies."

"Don't hurt her!"

"Fine, an even exchange," Stefan fired. "You let her go, we let him go."

The man huffed, nastily, as he pulled Sheriff Forbes out of the backseat of the car. Slowly, he let her go, as Stefan pulled Thomas Fell out of their car. He let him go. The two passed each other over the town's magic boundary line.

"Mom," Caroline cried, embracing her.

"I'm fine, honey." "I'm okay."

Matt stood next to one of Thomas' cohorts. He saw that Thomas looked unsteady, so he helped steady him. "You okay?"

"I…" Thomas started, as he stated to choke. Blood came out of his mouth, as his throat suddenly slid open.

"Oh my God!"

Matt watched in horror, as Thomas Fell fell to ground. He was dead. His henchman ran away screaming, leaving Matt alone. "What the hell?"

"Enzo must have turned him," Stefan summed up.

"That explains why he was out when we saw him," Katherine added. "But, where is he now?"

"Where is he, Matt?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't know." "All I know is, he left the shed, and these two grabbed him." "They're probably going to use the same truck Thomas used."

"And drive across the border."

"Which means he's still on this side of the border." Caroline spoke.

"That's all I know," Matt snarled, backing away. "I'm outta here.

"Matt, wait," Caroline cried.

"Let him go, Caroline," Katherine ordered. "He's not on our side."

"But, he's our friend."

"Just cool it, you two," Stefan spoke. "At least Liz is safe."

"Yes, that's right." "My mother is safe, thank you, Stefan for everything." "And," she started turning to face Katherine. "Thank you, Katherine."

"You're welcome."

On the other side of the town border, the others from the dance, rushed over.

"Stefan said to meet him, here," Elena stated.

"That's what he told me," Tom added, glancing at his phone.

"Damn it!" Damon shrieked. "I should have seen this coming." "Enzo going on a rampage, kidnapping a hunter, he was bound to get caught."

"Damon, it's not your fault," Elena reassured. "I was in the dark, too."

"There you all are," came Stefan's voice.

"Stefan," Elena cried. "What's going on?"

"Uh, Enzo, along with our help, kidnapped Thomas Fell, and to retaliate, his sidekicks kidnapped Liz."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"Because, it happened after we broke up." "I went to see Caroline, she got a phone call, demanding they we return Fell or the sheriff would die."

"Oh my God," Elena thought, as the word "our" entered her mind. "What do mean by "our"?"

"Guys, come out."

Everyone watched in shock, as Katherine and Caroline came out of nowhere.

"I did not see that coming," Damon remarked. "Wow, Stefan, you have quite pair working with you." "Regardless, I just want to know where Enzo's is."

"He's somewhere, just outside Mystic Falls." "I'm sure they're going to drive him through town."

"We'll just have to stop them." "Ric and I will handle it."

"Not without me, you're not," Stefan blurted.

"Stefan, no, you could die," Elena stated. "Please don't."

"I have to, Elena."

"Stefan, don't do anything rash," Tom pleaded.

"I'll try not to." "But, I have to go." "You two wait by the border with Caroline." "Silas, you and Amara will go with Katherine to the border, on the other side of town."

"Very well," Katherine shrugged. "Come along, you two."

After the group their separate ways, they waited. Minutes soon felt more like hours. Each minute they had to wait was torture.

"This is taking too long," Elena stated. "Stefan should be here, by now."

"He'll be all right" Tom comforted, holding her shoulder. "Stefan knows what he's doing."

"I hope you're right."

Caroline kept her distance from them, but listened to every word they spoke. _Elena does care about both of them._

Meanwhile, on one of the other borders, Stefan, Damon, and Alaric waited for Thomas' van to appear. Sure enough, it did. They saw one of the town's patrol police, driving it, down the road.

Alaric got out of the car, and kicked the tire, using enough force, to deflate it.

The van slowed down, as Alaric walked up to it. "Hey, I'm sorry, but we've got a flat." "Would you mind helping us?"

"Like to, but I'm not that good with tire changes."

"Yeah, well I have to get my friend to a bachelor party, and we'll be late, if we don't get it changed."

"Like I said, I'm not good with mechanics." "Besides, I'm on my way to somewhere, too."

"Well, that's it, then," Alaric spoke, as he suddenly started to strangle the man, through the window.

The man screamed, as he managed to step on the accelerator, speeding the car down the road.

"Damn it!" Damon cried, as he raced to help Alaric. Stefan stood there, dumbfounded. Just as the van was about to it their car, Stefan zoomed out of the way, and watched the van drive straight into Mystic Falls.

Damon and Alaric tried to let go, as the van entered the town, but still landed on the ground, inside the border. The two started to scream, as they started to die. The man in the van got out, and ran off, as fast as he could. Using all his strength, Damon raced over to the back of the van, and opened the doors.

"Enzo."

"Good to see you, mate," Enzo smiled, as Damon did his best to unchain him.

Stefan couldn't just sit by and watch, he raced across the border. He started to moan, as he tried his best to make it to the van. He helped Damon break Enzo's chains, and got him out of the van. It took the three of them, to get each other back across the border.

"Ric!" came Jo's voice, as she raced over the border.

"You came." "How did you know?"

"I followed you," she smiled. "I'm a stalker," she added, as pulled out bandages.

"I'm dying, you have to get me out of here."

"I will, but if you move too suddenly, you'll die on the spot." "I have to stop the blood." Looking at his bleeding chest, Jo saw the dagger wound. She made a tourniquet, and stopped the bleeding. Thinking it was safe to move him, Jo started to help him up, only more blood started to come out. "What?" "This can't be happening!"

"Jo, I'm dying."

"No, Ric!" "You do not get to die on me!" "You do not get to say the last word!" "Please," she cried, as she tried to keep his heart going.

"Ric!" Elena cried, as she and Tom ran towards them.

"Elena, no!" Stefan shouted, as she ran into Mystic Falls.

Before she started to spit up water, Elena tried to make her way over to Jo. But, couldn't make it.

_Elena! _Stefan cried, as his identical voice, cried that name, out loud. Stefan watched as Tom zoomed into Mystic Falls. Tom stopped, as his heart started to beat faster and louder. Just like a human heart. He grabbed a hold of Elena, and carried her back over to the border.

Elena coughed and spit out all the water that was left inside her. "Tom, thank you."

"Are you all right?"

"I think so." "But, what about Ric?"

Everyone turned to see Jo, struggling to keep him alive. Alaric's eyes closed. "No!" Jo screamed, as she kept on putting pressure on his chest. Suddenly, Alaric's eyes opened. He gasped, as he started to breathe. "Thank God!"

"How am I still alive?" "I should be dead."

"It doesn't matter." "What matters is, you're alive." "I got to get you to a hospital."

Caroline found the others and they hurried to the scene. Once everyone knew what had happened. They headed back towards Whitmore.

"What a long night," Caroline stated, as she watched the doctor enter the room.

"Honey, I'm fine."

"Mom, your head was bleeding, you might have a concussion; you're getting a check-up."

"Yes, you are," the doctor added. "Okay, sheriff, let's see what happened." "You can wait, outside."

"Okay." Caroline left the room, and sat on a chair outside. She smiled, when she saw Stefan walking up to her. "Hey."

"Hey." "How is she?"

"Oh, you know my mom." "She's swears up and down that she's fine." "But, I just want to be on the safe side."

"I know," Stefan replied, sitting next to her. "Caroline, I'm sorry that this happened, I should have been more careful."

"What?" "Stefan, this isn't your fault, at all." "It's Enzo's." "If hadn't been so hell-bent on kidnapping Thomas Fell, none of this would've happened."

"Thank you, that's makes me feel better."

"You saved her life, Stefan." "Don't blame yourself." Caroline watched Stefan's facial expression, he was still upset about something. It wasn't hard to guess who he thinking about. "You're thinking about Elena, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're an open book." "Come on, spill."

"Spill what?"

"Oh, I don't know." "Maybe that you love her, more than anything." "That you feel threatened by Tom." "Or, that you're afraid that Elena might have feelings for him."

Stefan uncapped his face, and glared at her. "Oh, are you so on the ball."

"You're my best friend, Stefan, I know you." "Granted, I'm no Elena Gilbert, but…"

"You're better," Stefan stated. "You're Caroline Forbes." "You're your own person.'

"Thanks." "But, back to the point, what is going through that head of yours?" "You know you can tell me anything." "That's what friends are for."

"You're right, that's what friends are for." "I appreciate that, Caroline, I really do, but…" "I just can't get into that, right now." "It's too much to process."

Caroline shook her head, "I understand." "Well, then, there's only one thing to do."

"What's that?"

"Talk to Elena."

"Caroline, I…"

Caroline lifted her hand, air covering his mouth. "Just hear me out." "I saw exactly what you saw." "Tom going after Elena." "And I know what impression that might have given you."

Stefan sighed, knowing she knew what he was feeling.

"You think that they may have something between them." "Well, I can tell you right now, that they don't."

Stefan gave her a puzzled look.

"I was with them, Stefan." "All they could talk about was you." "They both care about you, just as much as I do." "And Elena does love you, whether you see it, or not." "They're close friends, just like we are."

"You really saw all that?"

"I know Elena, Stefan." "She needs you."

The two smiled and hugged each other, when they heard, "Stefan, can I borrow you?"

They turned around to see Elena, standing in the hallway.

"Uh, yeah," Stefan answered, as he stood up. He followed Elena around the hallway. They stopped, and Elena turned to face him.

"You really scared my tonight, you know."

"I did?"

"Stefan, don't play games with me!" "You could have died!" "I hate it when you're reckless!"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did," Elena fummed, as she suddenly, wrapped her arms around him. "Thank God, you're okay!" "I don't what I'd do, if I lost you!"

"And I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Stefan replied, embracing her back. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For Damon." "For my obsession with him." "He's not worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not worth you." "I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Elena smiled, seeing the tears coming out of his eyes. "I love you, Stefan." "Nothing will ever change that." "But, I don't what to get in the middle of you two, again."

"You won't." "Damon will have to learn to accept that I'm happy," Stefan smiled. "Whether he likes it, or not."

Elena kissed his cheek, and the two hugged each other.


	29. Friendsgiving

Chapter 29:

Friendsgiving

Elena could hear her phone ring. She saw it was Jo, she hurriedly answered it. "Jo, how is he?" "Is he okay?" "What happened?"

"_Calm down." "Ric's okay, only there was a slight side-effect." _

"What?" "He's alive, isn't he?" "He's okay, right?"

_"__Yes, Elena, Ric's alive, and okay." _

"But?"

_"__He's not dead, he's human."_

"What?!" "How is that possible?"

_"__If he were a vampire, he wouldn't have died." "He died, and came back as a human."_

Elena knew she was right. Alaric did die, but he came back.

"Do you have any idea of how this could happen?"

_"__Yes, when I got him to Mystic Falls Hospital, I got him on morphine to stop the pain." "I asked him how he became a vampire, and he told me about Esther." "She never made him a true vampire." _

"His life was tied to mine." "When I died, he did."

_"__Exactly." "Which is why he had no weaknesses." "He was like an immortal, only not." "Now, he's fully human."_

"How can I see him?"

_"__I'm having him transferred to Whitmore, I'll keep you posted." _

"Thank you." "Goodbye."

Jo walked back into Alaric's room. "I'm having you transferred to Whitmore." "This hospital's terrible, it's no wonder people die here."

"They do."

Later that day, Alaric was transferred to Whitmore Hospital. He was just getting situated in his room, when, who else but Damon, showed up.

"Hey, buddy." "How you feeling?"

"Uh," Alaric groaned. "Been better." "How are you?"

"Been better," Damon sighed. "I heard about your predicament." "God, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." "I'm actually happy, I hated being a vampire." "Now, I feel like the real me."

"Good for you." "At least you're full of optimism."

Just then, Jo entered the room. "Hello, Damon."

Damon turned around. "Hello." "How's our patient?"

"He's fine, I'm running a few more tests."

"Why?"

"So, I can have him released." "They're not real tests, I just have to make them real, to get him out of here."

"Then he's okay?"

"Other than being human, yes he is."

"Then, I can get out of here," Alaric interjected. "No side-effects."

"The only side-effect you had, was becoming human." "Other than that, nothing."

"I gotta say, I'm relieved."

"Me too," Jo smiled. "You look more like yourself, now."

"I feel like myself." "Now, if only this pain would go away."

"I have you on ten milligrams of morphine, I can't go any higher."

"I guess that's the price you pay, for being human."

"Now, no more alcohol." "Pain-killers and alcohol don't mix."

"Got it."

"Well, I can take away your pain, right now," Damon blurted.

Alaric and Jo glanced at him.

"Just say the word," Damon added, holding his wrist to his mouth.

"Thanks, buddy, but no thanks," Alaric smiled. "No more of that stuff for me."

"What?"

"I can't trust you."

"You can't trust me?"

"No, which is why I'm having my room require supervised visits."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"He's afraid that you'll give him your blood, and snap his neck," Jo stated.

Damon winced at her, then glared at Alaric. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your friend." "I'm your only friend." "In a moment of weakness, when you feel alone, and desperate, you might try to turn me again."

"Ric, I respect you." "You're happy as you are."

"I know that, but Damon, you have a record of killing me."

Damon shrugged.

"Which is why I'm going to monitor this room, until he feels safe with you."

"Okay, I'll leave you two, alone," Damon huffed, leaving the room.

"That went well," Jo spoke.

"Yeah, I knew it'd hit him, hard."

"He really does care about you, Ric."

"I care about him, but I can't live that life."

Caroline had arranged a party, to celebrate Thanksgiving. Knowing that the holiday's customs didn't quite suite them, she entitled it: Friendsgiving. They could still be thankful to have each other.

She sent out invitations to everyone. "Okay, now that that's done, I'd better go over the seating arrangement." Caroline looked at the table, there were twelve seats. Caroline knew the seating arrangement had to be perfect, it would be confusing if doppelgängers were to sit, side by side.

"Stefan will sit here." "Elena will sit across from him." "Tom, next to her." Alaric, next to Luke and Liv." "And Silas and Amara will alternate Stefan and Elena." Caroline smiled, when she said those names. She was so anxious to meet them, the _real _them. She had never really gotten to know them. All she knew was she loved them. Their love was so pure and never-ending. It was like a fairy-tale. And anyone who could love like that, was definitely worth knowing. At first, Silas and Amara reminded her of Stefan and Elena, but the more Caroline got to learn about them, and their story, the more she knew they were similar, but completely different.

"Now, they sit here, which leaves me, next to them, at the front. "Jo will be on the other side of Alaric, and Tyler will be at the back." "Okay, we are ready for dinner." Caroline was pleased with herself. She was also glad that Damon would not be attending. Or, Katherine, for that matter. But, she was sad that Matt was avoiding her. Ever since she became a vampire, it seemed as though Matt shunned her. She knew he couldn't handle it, which was why they broke up. But, a part of her would always love him.

Later that evening, Caroline heard: "Knock, knock."

"Come in."

Elena and Tom entered the dining room. "Wow, Car, you've outdone yourself."

"Thanks." "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It certainly looks perfect."

"I've never seen such an elaborate table," Tom stated.

"That's Caroline for you." "She's very coordinated."

"Okay, you two will on this side." Caroline walked over and showed them their seats. "Elena, you're here, and Tom, you're here."

They each gave Caroline questioning looks. "Okay, I know it's weird, but this is my first "doppelgänger" party." "Work with me, here."

"Car, it's fine, we love it," Elena stated, holding out her hands.

"Okay," Caroline sighed, trying to recollect herself. "Breathe." "Okay." "Where's Stefan?"

"Uh, he had to see Damon, before he came here," Tom replied.

Elena sank into her chair. "I tried to talk him out of it, but it was pointless." "His mind was made up."

"He'll come, don't worry," Tom reassured.

"I hope you're right."

Then, there was another knock at the door. Caroline answered it, and saw Tyler and Liv. "Hey, you two, come in."

"Thanks, Car," Tyler smiled, as the two entered the room. Caroline was happy to see Tyler in better spirits. He did seem happier, now.

Then, there was another knock at the door. Caroline opened it to see Jo, alone. "Hey, where's Ric?"

"He's not feeling that well," Jo replied. "He thought he should spend the holiday with Damon."

"His loss," Caroline scoffed. "Come in."

Luke came in next, and walked over to Liv. Jo saw the two, and thought they looked familiar. She saw Liv needed help, with the plates, so she walked over towards her.

"Here, let me help." "Forgive me, but have we met?"

"I don't think so."

"It's funny, you look familiar."

"I take that as, since you're alone, you want to try and cling to anyone you see, just so you can feel whole."

"Okay," Jo retracted, seeing that Liv was hardly in a good mood. "My mistake."

Next, Liam knocked. "Hey, Liam, you made it." "Come in."

Tom and Elena looked at each other. "What is Caroline doing?" "How could she invite Liam?"

"I don't know?" Tom stated. "We can't let him see all of _us_."

"No, we can't," Elena stated, as she got up. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

"Just inviting a friend of ours."

"Yeah, but it's not just Stefan that's coming." "Have you forgotten that Silas and Amara will be here, too?"

"Relax, I compelled him to ignore the fact that they'll be doubles of you." "Just have fun, Elena."

Elena sighed, she didn't like the fact that Liam had to be compelled, just so he could spend the holiday with them. He deserved better than them, for company. Thinking of Liam, reminded her of Arron. He deserved a hell of a lot better than her for a friend. But, he did like her. And look where it got him… Dead! _Damn you, Damon Salvatore! _If it wasn't for her, Arron would still be alive. She was going to make sure the same thing didn't happen to Liam.

"Hey, guys," Liam greeted, I brought the wine."

"Oh, good to see you two," Jo stated, gabbing the wine from him. "You too, Liam."

Outside, in the hallway, came Amara and Silas. They paused when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Silas asked.

Amara turned to face him. "Of course we are." "Silas, these are _our _friends." "There's no reason for us to alone, anymore."

"I know that." "But, this is the first time that we're spending a holiday with them," he replied, almost in a laugh.

Amara smiled, "True." "But, this is our first holiday." "There weren't so many, in our day." "We should try to enjoy the modern holidays, and spend them with friends."

"Okay," Silas replied, as they took each other's hand. "Let's do this."

They walked over to Caroline's apartment door, and knocked. Caroline opened the door, and smiled when she saw them. "Hey, you two, come in, come in," she beamed. "We were afraid you decided to skip out, on us."

"Sorry we're late," Amara replied, as they walked in.

"Don't apoligse, I'm just glad you're here." "I'm just ecstatic that I get to finally meet you."

"Us?"

"Well, it's true." "We haven't been formally introduced," Amara stated.

"That'll be the highlight of the dinner," Caroline smiled.

Since everyone was there, Caroline made them all take their seats. Elena looked at the door, hoping Stefan would show up. "He's not coming, I know it."

"He'll be here, Elena," Tom stated. "Stefan won't let us down."

_Please, Stefan._

"Hey," Tyler whispered to Liv. "What a drink?" "We'd better get it now, because once we sit down, Caroline's not going to let us get up."

"Tyler, I killed someone for you, so that you wouldn't turn into a werewolf." "That doesn't mean we're a couple." "Or that I want to be."

Tyler took a step back. "Sorry."

"It's not you, okay," Liv sighed. "I just…it's complicated."

Since everyone was there, Caroline made them all take their seats. "Okay, we are each going to share what we are thankful for." "I'll start." "I am thankful that all of us are here, to celebrate today." "We ca all enjoy our new lives."

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, and Stefan entered the room.

"Stefan, you made it," Caroline smiled. "Your seat's over there."

"Thanks." Stefan hurried over.

"You came," Elena beamed, as Stefan sat in front of her."

"I'm here."

"Okay, Luke, you're next."

"Uh, well," Luke stuttered. He really didn't know what he was thankful for, much less share it. Then, he thought he'd change the subject, by showing them family photos. He pulled out his phone, and opened his photo app. "Hey, would you like to see a family video of Liv and me?" Luke asked, as he showed everyone the video, he started.

"Luke!" Liv hissed.

"What?" "It's our fourth birthday, let them see it."

"Fine."

As they watched the video, they heard a voice in the background. _Happy Birthday you two. _

Jo froze, as Elena turned towards her. "That's your voice."

Jo nodded, "It was." "I was throwing the twins a party," she added, turning towards Luke and Liv. "Lucas and Olivia?"

"What the?!" Liv spouted.

"You know them?"

"I'm their sister."

"Josette?" Luke questioned.

"That's me."

"Then, that's what Jo stands for."

"I haven't seen you two, in almost eighteen years."

"Not since Malakai," Luke stated.

Hearing that name, sent chills down their spines.

"That psychopathic creep!" Liv cried.

"Okay, things just got awkward."

"You can say that again."

Everyone tried to make the best of things, and enjoy their meal. Once they finished, Stefan and Elena got up, and walked outside. Tom and Liam sat on the sofa, while Jo, Luke and Liv started reminiscing. Caroline saw that her party didn't quite go as planned, but still tried to make the best of it.

"Amara, I love your jacket, where did you get it?"

"Thank you." "Elena gave it to me, it was one of her old ones."

"Oh, I thought it looked familiar."

"You know that I've been dying to meet both of you." "Ever since I heard your story, I just couldn't wait."

"Our story?"

"Yes, there is nothing more romantic than undying love." "You two are beyond epic."

"Epic?"

Silas whispered into Amara's ear, "She means that we're a great couple."

"Oh."

"I just ship you two so hard." "You're even better than Jack and Rose, or Romeo and Juliet."

The two glanced at each other. _Shakespeare_? _Titanic_?

"Thank you, Caroline," Silas replied.

"How do you mean "ship" us?"

"Oh, it means that I support you both, as a pair."

"Well, in that case, thank you."

"Team Simara all the way!"

"Simara?"

"Simara?"

"It's a combination of both your names." "I finally picked one that I liked," Caroline stated.

"I like it," Amara replied. "Simara."

"It has a ring to it," Silas stated.


	30. Making Amends

**_Chapter 30:_**

**_Making Amends_**

**_A/N This chapter is about friendship, and how to mend it. Thanks to stelena-forever-and-always and stefan-deserves-romance, there is a Datherine moment, where they come to terms with each other. And, a mending Telena/Steroline friendship. _**

Damon stood by the window, holding a glass of bourbon. As he stood there, he remembered what happened to him at the dance party. Tom compelled him to not blame him or Elena for Stefan's misery. Which left only one person to blame… Himself. Damon tried as hard as he could, to not blame himself. Every time he thought of Elena or Tom, his mind told him they were innocent, and completely blameless. He tried to blame Stefan, for causing his own misery, but knew it wasn't his fault. Damon knew the fault was his own.

Just as he was about to throw his glass in the fireplace, the door opened. "Really, Damon? You'd think by now you'd think of something new to do, when you're angry."

Damon started to chuckle. Beaming a smirk, he turned around. "I didn't think you'd really cared about how I handle my emotions, Katherine."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Why are you here?" Damon asked. "Forgive my bluntness, but why do you want to check on me?"

Katherine smirked, as she replied, "Because, Damon, I genuinely care about you."

Damon started to burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Damon." "It doesn't change the truth."

"Oh, really? What about all the "I love Stefan, it's always been Stefan"?"

Katherine paused, knowing he had a point. She had been constantly putting him down, only to reassure herself that Stefan was the one she loved. Katherine, you're an idiot! "Damon, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Doesn't matter. I stopped caring about you, a long time ago."

"But I didn't stop caring for you!"

Damon stopped in his tracks, he certainly didn't expect that reply. "What?"

"Regardless of what happened between us the past two years, I never stopped caring about you."

"Because, you are the only person who truly loved me more than anything."

Damon sighed, not expecting that answer. Her words left him utterly speechless. "I did, but look where it got me."

"And look where loving Elena got you," Katherine countered. "We were both bad for you."

Damon shrugged, throwing his hands in the air, he shouted, "What am I supposed to do about that?!"

"Move on. Doppelgängers are bad luck for you."

Damon knew she had a point. Between Katherine and Elena, his life got screwed up. Then he thought: _Why is Katherine telling me this? Why did she really come here? _

"Why did you really come here? It couldn't be just because you care about me. Spill it, Katherine."

"I came here, to make things right. I had to clear my conscience."

"Because you've finally turned over a new leaf?"

"No. Because, I wanted you to know that I did love you. You meant a lot to me."

"Then why did you break my heart?!"

"Because, I'm a selfish bitch! I live to hurt people. I don't want to do that, anymore."

"Why the _sudden_ change?"

"We've both been given a chance to live a new life, Damon. We got a clean slate. In order to make that possible, we have to make amends."

"Is that what you really came here to do?" "Make amends?"

"It's all I can do, Damon. I forgive you for force-feeding me to Silas. You owe me this."

"Fine, I accept your apology. I'm sorry, too."

Katherine sighed, feeling full of relief. "Thank you."

"Now that that's done, what's next? What are we now: "friends"?"

"Maybe we're not ready for that, but we're not enemies, either."

"Frienemies, to the end."

"Exactly."

"But, there is something that's being bugging me."

"What's that?"

"How come you weren't the first one who wanted to stab me, when you found that I was inside Elena?"

Damon paused, knowing the answer, but was ashamed to admit it. "Because, you were still alive. You were still surviving."

"You seem happy, about it."

"I actually was."

Katherine' eyes shot up, "What?! Even if I used Elena, to do it?"

"I love Elena, but there's only one Katherine Pierce."

"Damon, I… I don't know what to say, I…"

"Don't say anything," Damon spoke, touching her face. "No matter how much I deny it, I still love you."

"You do?"

"Why do you think I was still hurt, when I heard you "loved" Stefan?"

"That makes sense."

Damon brushed his lips against hers. Katherine returned the kiss. After 147 years, they were finally being truthful, with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the party, Stefan and Elena walked back in, and watched the others leave.

"Welcome back," Caroline spoke, as she cleared the table.

"Hey, Care. Sorry we snuck out," Elena replied.

"No worries. I had a good time."

"Yeah, I saw," Stefan stated. "You were literally praising your "epic" couple," he added, grinning.

Caroline started to laugh. Smiling, she replied, "Well, I like them. They're actually good people, once you get to know them. It's just circumstances that got in the way."

"I agree," Elena interjected. "I like Silas and Amara, too."

Stefan gave her a questioning look.

Elena turned to face him. "Well, I do get along with them, they're our friends," Elena stated, taking Stefan's hand. "Stefan."

"You're right," Stefan nodded. "They are our friends, now."

"I'm going to head out," said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Tom walk out of the kitchen.

"Okay. Thanks for helping me clean up," Caroline replied.

"You're welcome," Tom smiled. "See you guys later."

"Bye, Tom," Stefan waved. "We'll catch up, next time."

"Can't wait," Tom waved, as he left the apartment.

Stefan could see Caroline still needed help. "Let me help you, finish up."

"Thanks." "Just help me clear this table." "Then, I'll get a new cloth."

Elena watched them clear away the decorations. She wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't. She had to talk to Tom. "I'll be right back," she exclaimed, as she headed towards the door. "Unless, you need me?"

"No, we're doing fine," Caroline replied.

"Great, bye."

"Wonder where she's off to?"

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"So, what did you two do?"

"We went to Whitmore Park."

"And?"

"And nothing," Stefan smirked. "Why does there always have to be more with you?"

"No reason."

* * *

"Tom, wait," Elena called out.

Tom turned around, to see her approach him. "Yes? Need something?"

"I just had to see you, before you left."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I owe you an apology."

"For what? Elena, you don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do." "You've been nothing, but wonderful to me, and I've been horrible to you."

"How do you mean?"

"Okay, well first, I want to thank you, for compelling Damon."

"He had it coming," Tom grinned.

"Then, I also want to thank you, for helping me get through my rough patch, with Stefan. You've supported us, both. That means a lot."

"Think nothing of it. I care about both of you. Now, what's the apology about?"

"Damon's outburst. The whole "summer affair" thing. It was uncalled for."

"Elena, its fine." "He was just grabbing at straws."

"But, you should not have gone through that," Elena stated. "I'm sorry, you had to hear that."

"You didn't deserve that, either. He was belittling you, too."

"I kind of deserved it."

"No one deserves that."

Elena nodded, "That just goes to show how kind hearted you are. You always see the best in people. Even when there isn't any."

"God, you are such a downer," Tom remarked. "Would it kill you to be happy?"

Elena broke into a laugh. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"That's better."

"Tom, I just want you to know how much you mean to me. You are, literally, my best friend."

"You're my friend, Elena. We care for each other."

"Thank you," Elena spoke, caressing his face. She paused, then kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet. After the kiss broke, Elena could see Tom was shocked. She smiled, "I care about you, Tom." "I just want you to know that."

"I care about you, too."

"Our friendship means the world to me."

"It's means everything to me. I've never had a friend, like you."

"Tom, I never meant to hurt you."

"You never did." "It was just Damon's sick mind."

Elena sighed, "Friends."

Tom smiled, "Friends."

* * *

"Uh, God! Why is there always crumbs, on the floor?" Caroline moaned.

"Calm down. I'll vacuum it up," Stefan reassured.

"You always know how to handle me, when I freak out."

"Well, I know you, pretty well, Caroline."

Caroline knew she had to tell him more. She had to tell him everything. Otherwise, she'd never get it off her chest. "Stefan, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"It's just… Well, this," she stated, holding out her hands.

"I don't follow."

"Stefan, we've always been close friends. And, I love it, I really do, but… For a while, I was really into you."

"Why?"

"Because, I hated seeing you get hurt. I would never want to see someone hurt you."

"You mean like, Elena and Damon."

"Yes." "I stopping "shipping" you two, for that very reason." "But, even after you'd been through all that, you never stopped being nice to me." "You were always there for me." "Which lead me to "ship" us."

"I see." Stefan sighed, before adding, "Caroline, I care about you. You're my friend."

"And you're mine."

"Caroline, I…"

"Don't say anymore. Let's just drop it, okay. It is what it is."

"We'll always be friends."

"Yes, we will."

Stefan hugged her. "Goodbye, Caroline," he spoke, as he shut the door.

* * *

Stefan walked down the hallway, and bumped into Elena. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Finished helping Caroline?"

"Yeah. We're done."

"Great!" Elena beamed, grabbing his hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Where're you taking me, this time?" Stefan asked, almost in a laughter.

"It's a surprise."

"What's the occasion?"

"I want to celebrate _us_."

Stefan smiled, taking her hand. "So do I!"

Elena smiled back, as their faces drew close. They kissed for what felt like forever, yet still not long enough. After they pulled apart, they both smiled.

"I love you," Stefan stated.

"I love you, too," Elena replied.


	31. Tree Lighting Ceremony

Chapter 31:

Tree Lighting Ceremony

Stefan could feel the sun on his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes, to his lit up bedroom. He sighed, as he pulled off the covers, and sat up.

"Good morning," Elena spoke, as she started to stir.

Stefan turned and smiled. "Good morning." He glanced at the radio clock. "We slept in."

"Have a problem with that?"

Stefan started to laugh. Turning to her, he replied, "None at all." "But, it is "Tree Lighting Day"." "We should be getting ready."

"Oh, crap!" Elena shot back, sitting up. Looking at the clock, she gasped, "Oh God, Stefan we have to hurry." "We're late!"

"I tried to tell you."

Elena glared at him, whole Stefan only smiled, practically laughing. Elena started to laugh along. "Okay." "I stand corrected." "But at least we celebrated _us_."

"That we did."

Elena reached over, and wrapped her arms around him. Stefan did the same thing. Their faces drew close, and they kissed. One kiss turned into another, and soon they were back where they started. Elena looked up at Stefan, and heard his heavy breathing. "You're trembling," she stated, worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be all right," Stefan reassured. He bent down and kissed her. Then, he rested himself against her.

Elena cupped his head, and brushed his hair, revealing his forehead. She pulled him close and kiss it, then let him rest, against her. She silently laughed, "Stefan, did I wear you out?"

Stefan laughed, "No."

"Really?"

"I guess, a little," Stefan moaned, smiling.

A half an hour later, they got up and started to get ready for the day.

"Now, we'd better hurry."

"Okay, let's get dressed." "I'll call Jeremy, and make sure he's coming." "I won't let him bail on us."

At that same time, across town, in a different apartment, lay Silas and Amara. The sun beams started to break through their bedroom, causing them to stir.

Amara opened her eyes, and moaned, "Good morning." She tuned over and saw Silas, pretending to be asleep. "Hello, sleepy head."

"Well, look who's awake."

"Good morning," Silas smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"What do you think?" Silas smiled, as he toppled over her.

"Wow, somebody's energetic," Amara stated.

"Well, today is a special day." "It is _our_ first Christmas, after all."

Amara smiled, "We finally get to have a normal life, together."

Silas smiled back, "Took long enough."

The two laughed, then kissed each other, playfully.

Elena pulled her phone out of her satchel, as Stefan headed to the kitchen. "You do that, while I muster up some breakfast."

"Can't wait." "You're the best chef, there is."

Stefan blushed, as he started to dress himself. He rushed to the kitchen, and pulled out a frying pan. _Maybe an Italian omelet_.

Elena hit Jeremy's icon. "Hey, Jer," she started. "I just wanted to make sure you'll be at the Tree Lighting Ceremony." Elena's smiled faded, as Jeremy told her about Enzo and Monique. "Oh my God."

_He's a monster, Elena. And he said he's after Stefan. _

"What?!" Elena screamed, jumped out of bed. "What the hell does that bastard have against Stefan?!"

_He didn't say. I think it's because Stefan's treated like a hero, even though he's just as much a monster as he is._

"He's a f*****' liar!" "We're all monsters, but Stefan's a saint in comparison to Enzo!" "Did he say what his next move would be?"

_No. But, Matt and I think it will be today._

"I should have known." "Of course, Enzo would choose to ruin a holiday." "Thanks for the heads up." "Bye Jer, keep in touch."

Elena couldn't believe what just happened. Stefan's life was in danger. She had to do something. She had to get help. But first, she had to tell Stefan.

Elena ran out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen. "Stefan."

"Breakfast is ready," he replied.

Elena watched, as Stefan scooped up their omelettes. She couldn't believe how peaceful everything was, just minutes ago, and now this.

Stefan turned, and saw her pale face, and grim stare. He knew something was wrong. "What happened?" "Elena, are you okay?" He walked over to her.

"Oh, Stefan," Elena cried, as they embraced.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" "Stefan, Enzo's on a rampage." Elena told Stefan everything Jeremy had told her. She ended it with: "And they think he'll try to attack us, today."

Stefan was speechless. He had no idea that Enzo was that much of a threat. Now, he knew he was.

"Stefan, I won't let him hurt you!" "I'll stop him!" Elena declared.

Stefan looked up at her. "What about Damon?" "If Enzo dies, Damon will lose his closest friend."

"Hell with Damon!" Elena fired. "Stefan, you're life is in danger." "Mine is too." "We have to stop him." "I could care less what Damon thinks!"

"Elena, Damon will snap."

"Then let him snap." "If Enzo means more to him, than you're life, Damon's not much of a brother."

Stefan crouched back down. Elena could tell that Stefan was torn. She approached him, and sat by him. "Stefan, I know you love Damon." "But, you have to put yourself first!" "Otherwise, you could die." "You mean too much to me!"

Stefan crouched against her shoulder. Elena stroked his head. "You're right," Stefan stated.

"I never let him hurt you," Elena replied, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

After a morning make out session, Amara kissed Silas' chest, as he stroked her hair. "I love you," Amara stated.

"I love you," Silas stated.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Just then, Amara's phone started to ring. Amara sat up, and grabbed it off the nightstand. "Oh, it's Elena." "Hello, Elena."

_Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting you. _

"Oh, not at all."

_Good. Well, I want to give you both a heads up. Enzo's on a rampage! He killed the girl, that was living with Jeremy. _

"Oh, my God."

_I know. Now, he's threatened to hurt Stefan, for some outrageous reason! _

"What?" "Why would he want to hurt Stefan?"

_He's angry with us. We're the "good guys" and he's the "bad one". Jeremy said Enzo hates the fact that we're considered "good" while he's always considered "bad". And, he seems to think we see Stefan, as a hero, and wants to prove he's not. _

"That's horrible!" "I mean, Stefan is a good person." "We've all done bad things, but that doesn't make us bad." "The difference between Stefan and Enzo is that he's not proud of what he's done." "While Enzo is."

Silas listened in to every word. He fully agreed. Enzo was a dick! Stefan was a saint, compared to him. He couldn't imagine why Enzo would choose to attack him. But, then again, Enzo is Damon's best friend. They're a lot alike. And they both had a problem with Stefan. Just then, he heard Amara finish. Hearing those words, made him smile. She was right.

_We have to stop him! _

"Of course!" "Do you have a plan?"

_Yes. I'll get Tom in on this too. Together, we'll put a stop to Enzo! We'll kill him, if we have to. _

Amara nodded, glancing at Silas, who nodded also.

"We're in."

"We're in."

_Great! _

Amara put her phone down, as Silas wrapped his arms around her.

"So much for our holiday." "Enzo is such a dick!"

"He is!" "But, we'll still enjoy it," Silas encouraged. "After he's out of the way."


	32. Kai's Return

**_Chapter 32:_**

**_Kai's Return_**

After the four doppelgängers met at Whitmore Grill. Elena got another call from Jeremy. They found out that Kai was resurrected and attacked Liv. Tyler was able to save her, but now he's made a deal with Kai, to "save her life."

As soon as Elena put her phone down, everyone sat there, speechless.

"God Almighty!" Amara gasped.

"As if Enzo wasn't bad enough," Stefan blurted. "Now this."

"But that means Bonnie's still trapped," Elena added.

"Any ideas on how to take Kai down?" Silas asked.

"First, we call Ric. He'll find out from Jo, what we have to do." "It's their coven, she's the one he'll have to merge with," Elena replied, pulling out her phone.

"Now that they're watching out for Kai, we have to stop Enzo." "According to Jeremy, after he kidnapped Matt, and killed that girl, he said he wanted to unravel some "hidden truth" that Stefan," she stated, motioning at him. "Hid."

The three eyed Stefan, awaiting his response. Their stares made Stefan feel as though he were only the size of a mouse. "Okay, guys," he stated, clearing his throat. "You're making me _really_ uncomfortable, right now."

"Sorry," Elena uttered, sitting back in her seat. "Stefan, just tell us, what's the _big_ secret is. We have a right to know. What's Enzo have on you?"

Stefan sighed, knowing he had to tell them. There was no other way, out of it. "Okay, well for starters, it's not a big "hidden" secret. It's a secret I kept from Damon, because I didn't know how he would react. Knowing him, he'd either "kill me," or just flip out."

"What did you do? What happened?"

"I made sure our niece, Sarah Salvatore lived, after her mother died."

Everyone sat back, when they heard that. They all had an idea of how the woman died.

Elena mumbled, "Did Damon...?"

"Yeah."

Elena gasped out, in shock, while Silas rolled his eyes and Amara shook her head.

"You really have to clean up his messes, don't you?" Silas stammered, turning to face Stefan.

"Yep. Between you and me, he's quite a handful."

"Oh, I believe it, pal. You got your work cut out for you."

"Well, since she's still alive, Enzo will find her," Amara summed up. "Where is she? You obviously kept track of her."

"She was adopted at birth, by the Nelsons. Who gave her a good home and a better life.

"Well then, let's you and I go and meet her," Elena blurted out.

Stefan gave her a puzzled look. "You want to meet her?"

"Of course. She's your niece, great uncle Stefan," she added smiling. "Let's leave after the Tree gets lighted."

Stefan smiled, "Okay."

"Meanwhile, we'll see if there's any way of getting in Kai's world," Silas stated. "Since he got out, Damon might know of a way...seeing how he was there."

"We'll be very inconspicuous, as to our other plan," Amara added.

"Great," Elena beamed, picking up her glass. "Here's to us, and our plan."

"Cheers," the three added, holding out their glasses.

* * *

Later that evening, the four of them watched the tree light up. There were many awes, and cheers, from the others watching.

"This is so beautiful, Silas," Amara stated, as their arms intertwined.

"It's breathtaking," Silas replied, glancing at her.

"Our first tree."

Silas smiled, cupping their hands, "Our first tree."

"I see they're enjoying themselves," Elena stated, glancing at them.

Stefan chucked, "I guess they are."

"Just like us," Elena added, wrapping her arm around him. "Our first Christmas together, in ages."

"Feels like a lifetime," Stefan added, as their foreheads touched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom was watching out for any signs of Kai, but it appeared he was nowhere in sight. _He must still be in Mystic Falls. At least he has no magic there. _He knew of their plan, to go to stop both him and Enzo. He only hoped the five of them could pull it off.

Tom heard voices, approaching him. He knew those voices. He hid himself behind the back of a building, and watched in shock, as Damon appeared, accompanied by the least expected person... Katherine.

"See Damon, we can have fun."

"Oh yes, we can."

Katherine stretched her arms, yawning, "Oh, I'm exhausted."

"We have been partying, honey," Damon replied, playfully.

Katherine smiled, "That we have, Mr Salvatore. But, I'd better get back home."

"Since when do we have a curfew?"

"Since we're not officially on a date, and I'm tired."

"Oh, is that what this is supposed to be?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes and no. We're reconnecting, and spent some time together."

Damon scoffed, "Uh, yeah. Like a month."

"There you have it. With a history like ours, it isn't safe to put a label on anything."

"Well, we can still do this," Damon stated, pulling her close, and kissing her deeply.

Tom was flabbergasted. _Damon and Katherine were together? Oh my God!_

Tom watched them walk away. He slowly emerged from the alleyway, and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Stefan. You won't believe what I just saw."

After he told him, Tom put his phone away, and started walking back, to his apartment. Along the way, he saw Caroline, who was broken down in tears. Tom thought he'd see what was wrong. "Hey, Care," he started.

Caroline looked up. "Oh, hey," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"Something wrong? You look awful."

Caroline couldn't keep it in, anymore. She had to tell somebody. "It's my mom. She's sick, and I don't think there's anything I can do about it."

Tom's eyes shot up, "Sick? How?"

"She has cancer. And it's all Thomas' fault! Or Trip, whatever."

"I know one of his henchman bashed her head in. But, wasn't it only a concussion?"

Caroline shook her head. "That's what I thought, but it turns out she was very battered, when we rescued her. The doctor said she a tumour, and it was growing too fast for chemo therapy. She's had it for a month, yet she didn't tell me," Caroline moaned. "I just found out today, when we were hanging lights."

"What happened?"

"She got dizzy, and practically fell to the floor. I caught her, and took her to the hospital. After she'd been in the ICU, her doctor told me what was going on."

Tom couldn't believe what she was saying. But, then he thought of something. "Vampire blood. You could heal her."

"I tried, mom said no. She knew I'd do that, and she didn't want it."

"What?"

"Why do you think she didn't tell me she was sick?!"

Caroline knew she had been too harsh. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, at all. I'm just scared that I'm losing my mother. She's dying."

"Why don't you just do it, anyway?"

Caroline thought about it. Maybe she should. It would work. Sniffling, she replied, "All right, I will. I know vampire blood hasn't been tested on cancer patients, before, but that doesn't mean it won't work."

"Exactly. Vampires don't usually go around, healing people." "No wonder they've never heard of it being done."

"Thank you, Tom. I'll do some checking, then I'll try it," Caroline stated, walking away.


	33. We Meet Again

**_Chapter 33:_**

**_We Meet Again_**

Damon woke up and saw that Katherine was still asleep. He got up, quickly dressed and left the bedroom. He hated living in a small apartment, but what else could he do? He certainly couldn't go home. Mystic Falls was off limits!

He went over to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Damon laughed at himself, as he prepared it. Usually, every morning he had a glass of bourbon, not coffee. But something had changed. He had changed. Katherine had really changed. It was as if they had the life, he always wanted them to have, three years ago, when he discovered she wasn't in the tomb. Now, they were both finally happy.

He was about to pour the coffee, when there was a knock at the door. _Who could that be? _

Damon walked over to the door and snapped, "Who is it?"

"Damon, open up!" Silas fired back.

"Fine," Damon scoffed, as he unlocked and opened the door. He saw Silas, along with Amara standing in the hallway. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Actually, we have a few questions to ask you."

Damon hissed, in disbelief. "What do you want to know?"

"You know Kai is back, right?" Amara asked.

Damon's entire face went white. "What?!"

"I take that as a no," Silas laughed, smirking.

"How the hell did he do that?!"

"You tell us, Damon."

Damon paused, as he remembered what happened between him and Kai, before Bonnie sent him back. _The ascendant._ That was the way he can't back, and the only way Kai could. But, how did he manage to do that?

"He would have to have to have the ascendant. It's the only way he could come back. I used the one he had, and it broke, when I dropped it."

"So Kai could have repaired it."

Damon shook his head. "I don't think Bonnie would let him do that."

"She's still there."

Damon sunk against the wall. Bonnie was still trapped. That was definitely unfair. Kai must have stopped her. But, the only other ascendant was in Portland. He would have to have drive there.

"There was another ascendant. He said that his sister, who now we know is Jo buried in a tree, in Portland."

"We were just at their house, in Portland," Amara stated. "There was nothing there."

"Maybe not now, but there was in 1994," Damon remarked.

"Then, that means, he as the one from the past, and Jo has the one from this world, now."

Damon sighed, "We have to get it from her, and it's the only way we can save Bonnie."

"We'd better hurry," Silas stated. "Before Kai tries to get it, himself."

Katherine heard the entire conversation. _Bonnie? Damon cares for Bonnie?_ Katherine shrugged. _He really is a better person, now. _She wanted to be there for him. She would be._ Wow, Katherine. Now you're a different person too. Better. _

She sat up, put on her bathrobe and hurried to the kitchen. "Yes, we'd better hurry," she spoke out.

Damon whipped around, to see her. He knew she heard what he said, regarding Bonnie. He did care about her. They had become friends, since they were trapped together. But, he loved Katherine. She had to know that. "Katherine, I'm sorry if you heard that. She's my friend, I have to help her."

Katherine nodded her head. "Of course, Damon," she replied, caressing his hand. "She's your friend. You don't get many of those. I'll help you."

Damon cupped her hand. They were never this close, before. This only showed him that their love was real. "Thank you."

"Let me get dressed, and I'll be ready."

* * *

The drive to Duke University was quite a long one. Elena had only been there once, with Damon. Now she was going with Stefan. She smiled, at that fact. She turned to see Stefan, focusing on the road. His hands were clenching the wheel. He seemed really nervous. "Hey," she reassured. "It'll be all right. Don't worry."

Stefan smiled, turning to face her. "You're right. I'm just nervous about meeting her."

"Don't be. I can't wait to." Elena stated, smiling.

Stefan grinned. He turned, focus on the road, again. He was happy that she was there, with him.

They arrived a few hours later. Stefan parked his Porsche, and they walked inside the building. They saw there was an art exhibit, going on. Stefan and Elena walked past, and admired some of the students art work. The entered another room, and saw a woman, with a clipboard, guiding people to each exhibit.

"We'll ask her," Stefan suggested.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us where to find Sarah Nelson's exhibit?" Stefan asked.

"Right over there," she replied, pointing. "Good choice. She's one of the best artists here."

"Thank you," Stefan replied, as he and Elena walked towards it.

They stopped, and saw a girl explaining to everyone, her drawing, and what inspired her to draw it.

Elena gazed at the portrait, of a girl in a church. "It's so spiritual. I love it," she whispered to Stefan.

"I do too."

"She's so talented."

"I agree. I'm glad she went here."

"I guess they study more than the occult, here," Elena laughed.

Stefan smiled, trying not to laugh. "I guess so."

"Why didn't you mention her to me earlier, when I had to come here?"

Stefan sighed, "Because I didn't want her to get involved. I mean, you did and look what happened."

Elena gazed into his deep green eyes. Touching his face, she replied, "I'm not sorry that I did. I'm not sorry that I fell in love with you." She stopped when she realised all the hell they went through, since then. Taking a deep breath, she added, "My only regret is that we split up. I'd take that back in a heartbeat, if I could."

Stefan's face lit up. Touching hers, he replied, "I'm sorry too." "But, we're here now, that's what matters."

Elena smiled. In spite of everything, they made it. Which was all that mattered.

Suddenly, they felt someone behind them. Before they knew it, Enzo was standing right next to them.

"What an artist," he spoke.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to make a demand?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were up to, today. Plus, I hate unanswered questions, and you left with a few. Such as: What secret did you need to protect, by letting me kill off that pitiful con-artist, pretending to be your long lost relative, Sarah Salvatore?"

Stefan and Elena both clenched their hands, together. They didn't do anything stop Enzo from killing her. But, they knew why they couldn't. She was impersonating Sarah. Enzo couldn't know. Now, it's too late, he does now.

"So, I followed you, in your inconspicuous red Porsche, off the exit to Chapel Hill and here we are. Sarah Nelson's photography exhibition."

"Why do you care?" Stefan asked.

"What's it to you?" Elena hissed.

"Well, it seems that Damon is unaware that the branches of his family tree, might extend beyond you. Call me old fashioned, but I disapprove of secrets between brothers."

"That's not your call to make!" Elena fired.

"Exactly!" Enzo stated. "It's between Stefan and Damon. I'm just helping it along. So, I'll just tell her what your name is, and..."

"Don't do that," Stefan spoke, grabbing his arm.

"Why don't you want to meet Sarah Nelson? You came all this way to see her work."

"What do you want me to tell you, Enzo? That the girl's my relative? Yes, she is Zach Salvatore's daughter, which makes her my great niece, four generations removed. I took her mother's body to the hospital, after Damon killed her. They did a C-section to save Sarah's life. But I kept that little detail from Damon, so that she could live a good life, in a nice home where she felt safe and loved."

Elena was in shock, by Stefan's revelation. Now, she knew the whole story.

"That's my big secret."

"Why are you so intent on keeping it?"

"You want to tell Damon that I've been lying to him, for the past eighteen years, go ahead; be my guest. Maybe he'll hate me, or maybe he'll realise that it was the best thing I could have done for everyone. But once you tell him, you'll have nothing to obsess about."

"What do you say to that, Enzo?"

Enzo was cornered, by the two of them. He didn't know how to respond. He simply huffed, and stormed off.

"Well, that scared him off," Stefan remarked.

Elena nodded, "It sure did. But, Stefan, don't you think we should meet her? I mean, do we want to just watch her, from a distance or not?"

Stefan sighed, heavily. He didn't know what they should do. "I don't know."

"Well, I do." Elena started off, and walked towards her.

"Excuse me," she started.

"Yes."

"I just have to say, I love your work. It really touches the viewer."

"Thank you. I try my best to leave a message in my work that will speak to the viewer."

"Well, you do an excellent job. My name's Elena, by the way. Elena Salvatore.

"Sarah," she replied, as they shook hands. "Sarah Nelson."

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elena really took him by surprise. He decided he'd better head over there, and introduce himself, as well.

"Elena," he called.

Elena turned, to see him walk up to her. "Hello, sweetie. I just had to meet her."

"No worries." "Hello, Sarah. I'm Stefan."

"Hello, Stefan. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, we'd better be going. We don't want to take up any more of your time," Stefan stated.

"It was nice meeting you, Sarah," Elena waved.

"Goodbye, you two."

As soon as they got outside, they stopped walking. "Elena Salvatore, huh?" Stefan smirked.

Elena smiled, shyly. "Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. I hope you didn't mind."

"No, it's fine," Stefan smiled. "But, that might have been too much."

Elena realised he was right. "You're right, I'm sorry. But, it's not like she knows about us."

"You got a point there." Stefan really didn't know what to think. He could only hope that they didn't overdue it. "We'd better head back, to the car."


	34. Friends Reunited

_**Chapter 34:**_

_**Friends Reunited**_

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Katherine asked.

Damon nodded, as he pulled the ascendant out of his pocket. "Yes, this is where I was, when I came back." "Ironic that it's a mausoleum."

"It certainly is." "Now, how are we exactly going to get into that plane?"

"Glad you asked," Damon replied, as Liv appeared.

"I'll cast the spell, that will send you back."

"How do we get back?" Damon snapped. "I spent months trapped there, I don't want it to happen again."

"You both will drink my blood." "It'll connect us," she answered, as she pulled out two vials, from her jacket.

Damon and Katherine each took one, and drank their sips of blood.

"Bitter." "I wonder why?" Damon sarcastically remarked.

"You will have till sundown to get her and come back."

"Right," Damon replied, taking Katherine's hand. "Send us back."

Liv started to chant. The wind started to pick up. A gust of wind blew leaves all around them. "Get ready," Damon spoke, as a flash of light engulfed them. The two closed their eyes, as they felt the light. Then, everything was quiet. They could no long hear the wind, or Liv's voice.

The two opened their eyes, to see the mausoleum, there was no one else there. "We're here," Damon stated.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now, we find Bonnie." "She's probably at the boarding house."

They walked towards the Salvatore boarding house, and walked inside.

"Hello, Bonnie," Damon called. "Hello, hello." He stopped when he didn't hear a sound in the house. "She's not here." Damon then grabbed his pager off the kitchen counter, and paged Kai. "In case he came back."

"Why would he do that?" "I mean he's free, now."

"Well, since he has his own ascendant, he has the power to." "He might want to store something back here, so that no one could get their hands on it."

Katherine shook her head. "That makes sense." "Pager?"

"Yeah, you know those old types of communication," Damon replied, trying to demonstrate.

"I know what a pager is, Damon," Katherine hissed.

"Of course, you were around in 1994."

Katherine snarled, as she walked out of the kitchen, into the parlour. She walked up to an old cabinet. She opened it, and saw an old fashioned video recorder. She took it out, threw it up in the air, and caught it. "Huh," she mumbled, as she hit "play."

Damon's recording:

_I am officially in hell! This place is my own personal hell._

"Whoa!" Damon bellowed, snatching it away from her.

Katherine blinked, stunned by his quick reaction. "Hey!" "What was that?"

"Uh, it's my audition tape for _Real World London."_

Katherine crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Fingers crossed, I think I'm finally going to make it."

"That was a video journal."

"What?" "No." "Journals are lame." "Especially video ones."

"Then why did you say you thought this place was your own _personal hell_?"

Damon shrugged, "Well, I mean, because I was stuck here with Bonnie." "What can be worse than that?" he smiled.

"Damon," Katherine replied, trying not to laugh.

Just then, the phone rang. Damon picked up the huge portable phone, and answered it.

"Kai?" "If you so much as hurt one hair, on her annoying little witch head, I will kill you, and..."

_That's so sweet. Why'd you have to ruin it, by calling me annoying?!"_

"Bonnie."

Katherine grabbed the phone from Damon. "Bonnie?"

_Bonnie froze on the other end. "Elena?" "Elena, is that you?!"_

"Yes," Katherine replied, smiling, "It's me." "I'm here." "I'm at the Salvatore house, in _1994." _Those words made Damon tilt his head.

_"I can't believe I'm hearing your voice, right now!" Bonnie cried, her voice filled with joy. "How are you here?" _

"It's a long story." "Just know that I'm here." "To get you," Katherine giggled.

Bonnie was beyond ecstatic, when she heard that.

Damon smiled, when he heard them talk. Katherine was full of surprises now. He couldn't believe how well she convinced Bonnie, she was Elena. Just to make her feel better. She had become a completely different person.

Katherine put the phone on speaker, and they both listened to Bonnie explain what happened between her and Kai. Damon pulled out a map book, to judge the time it would take for her to her back.

"So, Kai just left you in Portland?"

_"After cooking me spaghetti dinner, and stealing my blood." _

Damon looked up, when he heard that. Katherine glanced at him, as she listened to Bonnie.

_"It's been a strange few days."_

"Where is he now?"

_"Don't know." "I hot-wired a car...and I'm on my way back to Mystic Falls." _

"Hang on..." "You hot-wired a car?" Katherine scoffed, in shock. "Who are you?"

_"Badass, apparently." "Badass in Muncie." Bonnie added, as she read the sign on the payphone, which read: Muncie, Indiana._

"Well, Muncie's about six and a half hours away, give or take a knuckle," Damon stated.

"Liv's pulling us out, at seven."

"If you don't stop to use the little witches' room, anymore," Damon mocked.

_"I can make it, in time."_

Damon and Katherine exchanged smiles, and grinned at each other.

_"I'm going home." _

"You're coming home," Katherine replied. "We'll see you soon."

After she hung up, Katherine looked up, to see Damon sniggering at her. "What?"

"You tell me..._Elena." _

Katherine laughed, as she sat down. "Well, what was I supposed to do?" "She'd find out that I'm not Elena, and that we're together." "So, I improvised."

"The only problem is: What happens when Elena does see her?"

"We'll worry about that, when that happens."

Damon smiled, but then suddenly realised something. Kai took Bonnie's blood. That's how he managed to escape. He had everything he needed.

"You're worried about Kai."

"He's got Bonnie's blood, and the ascendant." "He's got everything he needs, to get out." "That's how he did."

"Well, on a lighter note, why don't I make breakfast."

"Damon, it's almost noon," Katherine chuckled.

"So?" "You haven't lived, until you've tasted my pancakes." "Plus, I was going to make them earlier, but we had a surprise visit from the doppelgängers."

"Touché."

Minutes later, Damon popped open the champagne bottle, then flapped pancakes out of the pan, into the air. Katherine eyed them, and held her below them. They landed in her plate. Damon made a face on the top one, using blueberries.

Katherine sat down, at the kitchen table. Damon joined her. "Bon appétit."

"Wait," Katherine spoke, grabbing the whip cream spread. She sat up, and squirted two white lines, under two of to last blueberry teeth, on each side of Damon's smiley face pancake. Damon laughed, and gazed at her. as she sat back down. Katherine noticed that, and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing." "Let's eat."

Katherine glanced at the table, and saw a scribbled crossword. "Okay, who mangled the crossword?" she asked, as she picked it up, and looked at it.

"Six letter word: Illiterate witch." "B," Damon added, then took swallowed a bite of his pancake.

Katherine smiled, as she put the crossword down. Then, she noticed another part of the paper. She picked it up, and read the article: Family Massacred In Portland. Then, glanced down, at: Sister Left For Dead.

"This is about Kai and Jo."

"Yep," Damon replied, swallowing. "Kai's greatest hits, staring at us in the face, everyday," he finished, as he took another bite.

"If Kai's out, he's gonna go after Jo, again." "Damon, he's gonna kill her."

"Well, if I have my Gemini rules down: Actually, he's going to merge with her." "Which will most likely result in her death." "Which I guess is six of one, and half..."

"Then, why would she give you the ascendant?"

Damon paused, as he gulped down his food. He felt guilty, because he knew what he did was underhanded. Funny, Katherine was actually starting to sound like Elena. He shrugged, "Because, I asked her very nicely." He could see she wasn't buying it. He had to change the subject. He put down his fork and knife. "Want some music?" he asked, holding out his napkin. "Maybe?" "I'm gonna turn on some music," he stated, getting up. He walked over to the counter, and pulled out a few CDs.

Katherine turned, to face him. "It was the one thing, trapping Kai." "She just gave it to you?"

"Nirvana?" "Nine-Inch Nails?" "Boys II Men?" he added, turning back, rolling his eyes. "Stefan's."

"Damon!"

Damon was at a loss for words. Katherine cocked her eyebrows.

"Fine." "She didn't give it to me." "Alaric stoled it, from her."

Katherine gasped, "Alaric stoled from her?"

Damon knew he was caught. He grimly added, "After I compelled him."

Katherine just sat there, speechless by Damon's revelation. Then, she turned around, got up from her bench chair, and headed out of the room.

"What?" Damon asked, as he watched her leave. He followed her out, into the hallway.

"Katherine, stop."

"Of course you compel your best friend." "Why would that be off-limits?" she fired, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm trying to get Bonnie back," Damon spoke, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, just, just don't," Katherine snapped, holding her hands out. "Damon, I know you want Bonnie back." "She's your friend, or so I thought." "But, to you she means something else, doesn't she?" "She's a chance for me to realise what a_great guy, _you are." "And that I don't deserve to fall in love with you, all over again."

Damon was taken aback, by her words. Was that what she thought of him? That he was that much of a jerk? He loved her. For the first time in forever, they were happy. He wouldn't dream of ruining it.

"And to think I was becoming a better person." "I thought you were too." "But, I guess I was wrong." "Doesn't matter who gets hurt, in the process." "As long as Damon gets what Damon wants," she added, as she turned and stormed out of her house.

Damon sat on the sofa. It had been ages, since he'd been able to do that. He stared at the fire, and processed his thoughts. Katherine had become a better person. She even surprised herself. Yet, he hadn't changed all. He was still using people, even friends, to get what he wanted. Katherine was right, he was still the same Damon. If only Elena could have heard her. She'd fully agree with her.

Damon knew thinking thoughts like those, wasn't going to solve anything. He had to solve it, himself. He had to find her. He got up, and rushed out of the house. Where would Katherine go? Then it hit him: Elena's house. Since she thought she sounded just like her, she may have went there.

Damon walked across the empty town, towards Elena's house. Once he got there, he spotted Katherine, sitting on the porch swing. He pulled out his pager, and let Bonnie know they'd meet her there. Then, he slowly walked up to the porch.

"May 10th 1994, I had a day." "I was mad at Stefan about something, I don't even remember what it was." "In a typical Damon fashion, I acted out." "People died."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"A lot of them." "Believe it or not, ever since that day, I felt horribly guilty." "So I thought this was my _hell_, Katherine." "But, you know who didn't?" "Bonnie." "She had hope, for both of us." "She's the reason I survived." "The reason I made it out." "Who knew?" "You spend enough time with someone, and don't kill them, you actually become friends."

Katherine still stayed in hey frozen position.

"I'm doing this for Bonnie, Katherine." "Not for you."

Katherine turned, and glanced up at him. She could see the heartfelt look, in his face. He meant every word.

Damon sighed, shrugging, "That's it."

"Damon and Bonnie?" "Who would've thought?" she added, Damon sat next to her.

"Don't make this any weirder than it needs to be."

"She's probably passing Whitmore, right now."

"If she's not lost." "She has a terrible sense of direction."

Katherine laughed, at his remark. Then turned, to glance at the swing chain. "You know, I could have sworn this used to squeak." "Back when I was impersonating Elena, I remember sitting here, and hearing it."

"It did," Damon spoke, causing Katherine to turn. "Guess who fixed it," he added, cocking his eyebrows. "Bonnie and I came here, everyday." "It was the closest thing I had, to a picture of you."

Katherine turned, in shock. "You mean, Elena."

Damon shook his head. "No, you." "You were my reason for being with Elena." "I love her, yes, but she's no you." "When we first got here, I remembered that night, when we kissed, and Jenna caught us."

Katherine smiled, "Oh, that was lifetimes ago."

"I never forgot."

"Why?" "I mean, I was "Elena" then." "How could that remind you of us?"

"Because, when I found out it was you, I realised that you had no reason to let me kiss you." "Elena and I weren't together." "But, you did."

Katherine sighed, as the memory of that night entered her mind. "It's true." "I did want you to kiss me." "You were the one person, I could never get over."

Damon reached out, and took her hand. "Neither could I... Obviously," he smirked.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you, Kat."

"It's funny." "I used to have so many memories, of this house." "Let alone me, Elena." "Imagine all the good memories she had, yet after one bad one, she burned it down." "I really felt sorry for her." "In a way, I'm responsible for it." "I fed Jeremy to Silas."

"Hey," Damon reassured, caressing her hand. "You were alone, at the time." "You were desperate." "We all get there."

"Yeah." "But, after all that, I just can't believe it's gone."

Those words gave Damon an idea. "Wanna go inside?"

Katherine glanced at him.

"I mean, Elena's not here, and since you have memories too... Why not?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Yeah, I do." She got off the swing, and headed towards the door. Damon followed.

Just as she was about to open the door, Katherine stopped, and turned to face Damon. She gazed into his deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you, just to prove a point to myself." "It's given us, bad memories."

Damon smiled. "We'll make new ones," he replied, then started to stroke her cheek.

Katherine smiled back. She loved to feel his touch.

Just then, they could feel a change in the daylight.

"Do you feel that?"

"Oh no," Damon muttered.

They could feel the light engulf them. Then, they were back in the cemetery, by the mausoleum.

"Oh no." "Damon,we shouldn't be here." "We have another hour." She looked around, and saw Liv, and Tyler. "What did you do?" she fired.

"Kai's here," Tyler replied. "We have to get back to Mystic Falls, before he takes any more of her magic."

Katherine glanced at the ground. She saw the ascendant, and picked it up. "Send me back first."

"I can't," Liv replied.

"Bonnie was on her way!" "Send me back!" she shouted, storming at them.

Tyler backed them up, past the gate. Katherine started to burn, as soon as she stepped past it. "Aah!"

"Katherine, you're over the border," Damon spoke.

Katherine stumbled, and grabbed hold of the fence. She glared at them. Tyler shook his head. "I'm sorry, Katherine." Then, he and Liv ran off.

"No," Katherine sighed, as she recomposed herself.

Damon hurried over to her, and helped her stand up. "You okay?"

"No." She turned to face him. "Damon, we were so close."

"I know, we'll find another way."

"God, that bastard!" "Now, he's hurt me twice." "I can only imagine what Elena's gonna say, when she finds out."


	35. Taking Magic Back

_**Chapter 35: **_

_**Taking Magic Back**_

Luke ran into his dorm building. He was in a state of shock. Kai had kidnapped Josette, and was trying to use him and Liv to help him get her magic back. He started to run towards the back stairs, but was stopped when someone, suddenly appeared front of him.

"Going somewhere, Luke?" Silas asked, in a mocking tone.

Luke backed away, and turned around to run. But, just as he turned, Amara was standing behind him.

Luke turned back, towards Silas, with a look of horror on his face.

Silas started to laugh. "Oh, come on, Luke." "You know that wasn't going to work." "We're faster than you."

"So, you might as well tell us, what happened, and what you were going to do," Amara added.

Luke paused, in defeat. He was trapped. There was no way he could out run them. He sighed, heavily, "Kai kidnapped Josette, and used Liv and I as bait."

The two doppelgängers exchanged shocked looks, of concern, as Luke continued.

"He's going to merge with her, as soon as there's an eclipse." "I can't let that happen."

"Why not?" Amara asked.

Luke shot a intense look at her, "Because he'll win, that's why!" "She doesn't even have her magic."

"She must." "She'd have to, in order for them to merge."

"Kai threatened to kill Liv, by taking all her magic." "Jo stopped him, by taking her magic back from the dagger." "It worked." "Now, he's got Liv's magic, and Jo's."

"And just what exactly can do about that?" Silas shot back, abruptly.

Luke whipped back to face him. "I have to merge with Liv, before he gets a chance to merge with Jo." "It's the only way."

Amara shot a fearful look at Silas. "Silas, this is serious." "We have to stop him, before he takes more of magic."

Silas knew she was right. They'd have to find Kai, and stop him." He glanced back at Luke. "Where are they?"

"In the Salvatore mausoleum."

"Well, back there, again," he muttered.

Amara made a dash for the door, and Silas quickly followed. Luke stood there, in the hallway. He was fully shaken up, by his encounter with the Immortals. And to think, he was scared of Stefan and Elena, when they attacked him he Liv, after their failed attempt to kill them. They were a picnic, compared to Silas and Amara.

Meanwhile, at the mausoleum, Elena spotted Damon and Katherine. She hurried over to them. "What happened?"

Damon sighed, "It didn't work."

"What didn't work?"

"Our plan to save Bonnie." "We were this close," he stated, using his index finger and thumb to exclaim his point. "But, wolf boy, got blondie witch to stop the spell, sending us back without her."

Elena's eyes shot up. "Tyler?" "He got Liv to stop the spell?" Elena shook her head. "Why?" "Why would he do that?!"

"Don't ask me," Katherine hissed.

Elena noticed she still had the ascendant, in her hand. "Katherine, give me that."

Katherine glanced down at her hands. "Here," she replied, handing her the pieces of it. "It broke, when we got back."

Elena tried to put the pieces together. It was like piecing together a Rubik's cube. It was next to impossible. "No, no, no!" Elena cried, as the pieces fell out of place.

"Here, let me try," Damon offered, taking it from her. He pieced it back together, handed it back to her.

Elena sighed, with relief, as she sat by one of the grave stones. Damon and Katherine sat next to her, then Damon told her what happened.

Once he finished, Elena just sat there, froze in place. "Bonnie's going to get to the house and _you..._will be gone."

"Until the next comet, or full moon," Damon added. "Or eclipse." "So long as we have that, we can go back as many times as we need, till we get her back."

Elena sighed, in disgust.

"Wait, are you guys talking about Bonnie Bennett?" asked a voice.

The three turned to see Kai, standing by a nearby tree.

"Because, honestly, I didn't think she was all that great," he added, as he shot out his hand, causing the ascendant the fly out of Elena's hands.

Elena gasped, as the ascendant hit a against a tree, and shattered into many pieces.

"No!" she cried, as she got up, and ran after it.

Damon and Katherine got up, glaring at Kai.

"I am gonna enjoy the hell out of this," Damon stated, before they lunged themselves at him.

Kai held his arm out, causing them both to scream in pain. "Okay, me too." "Oh, yeah, Damon, I stole some of Liv's magic." "I guess some of it must be in my system," he added, walking past them. "So... pardon me," he blurted, as he sent them, flying away. He turned, and walked towards Elena, who was still picking up all the pieces.

"Auh, auh, auh," he spoke, bending down, beside her. He picked up a small piece, and held it up. "You missed one." "_Phasmatos Incendia," _he spoke, dropping the piece in her hands. Suddenly, the pieces of the ascendant went up in flames.

Elena screamed, but she couldn't drop it. It was as if it had been glued to her hand. "Ahh!" "Ah!" she screamed, shaking her arm.

Damon instantly raced towards them.

He was just about to attack Kai, when he disappeared in front of him. Damon looked around, not knowing where he could be. Just then, Silas appeared, holding a tree branch. He swung it in the air, and hit the invisible Kai. Silas' blow sent him flying in the air, past the fence.

The flames on Elena's arm started to die. Elena quickly got up, and shook them off. She looked at Silas, "Thank you," she spoke.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"How did you, know?" Damon asked.

"It's one of the oldest tricks in the book," Silas scoffed.

Then, they saw Amara run up to them. "They're out of the crypt," she stated. "I called Luke, he came back for them."

Just then, they saw Kai stand up. "Uh?" "I guess this that a...," he said pointing. "That "anti-magic" border." "Which means now, there's a psycho lose in Mystic Falls..." "And no vampires around, to stop him."

The four glared at him, knowing he was right.

"Whoops." Kai turned, and walked away.

"Well, that's a setback," Katherine shouted.

Everyone turned, too see her walking towards them.

"Kat, it could have been worse." "At least he's gone for now," Damon replied.

"Well, they're safe, now," Silas stated to Elena. "So, we should go," he finished.

"Okay, thanks for everything," Elena replied, as the original doppelgängers walked away. She turned to face Damon, and could see the sadness in his face. "Hey, you tried, Damon." "We'll find another way." Saying that made Elena wonder, how he even got the ascendant? She couldn't imagine Jo just handing it over. Or Alaric for that matter. "How did you even get the ascendant, Damon?"

Damon froze.

Katherine smiled. "Time to face the music," she stated, patting his shoulder.

Elena winced at her. "Why?" she asked, but the look on Damon's face gave it away. "You compelled him, didn't you?" "That's how you got the ascendant."

"Yeah, well, no time to get into that now," Damon uttered, walking past them.

"Seriously?" "You're just going to pretend you didn't?" Elena fired. "Damon, he's your friend!"

Damon turned, and shouted, "I know that, Elena!" "I'll talk to him later."

Katherine shrugged at Elena, before she walked after Damon, leaving Elena alone.

Elena called Stefan, and let him know what happened. "Stefan, I'm okay." "Silas saved me." "I'm fine." "How did your day go?" "Is Caroline any better?" When Elena heard what happened, she hurried to the hospital, to meet them.

Later that night, Jo had an emergency patient, to attend to. She was talking to her, trying to make sense of what she was saying, when the patient screamed. "What?" Jo questioned, turning around. She saw Kai standing behind her. His clothes were torn, and his face was dirty. Before she could scream, all went blank.

"She's still hasn't called," Alaric stated, with a voice full of concern.

"Well, when's the last time she called?" Damon asked, taking a sip of bourbon.

Alaric glanced back at him. "Before her shift, last night."

"And you thought she'd be safe?" Damon blurted back.

"No, but I didn't think Kai would try anything at the hospital." Then, Alaric realised something. He called the hospital, after Jo didn't return his calls, and was told they hadn't seen her, since last night. "Dammit!" Alaric cried.

"What?"

"I called the hospital, they haven't seem her since last night."

"Ric, I can't believe how stupid you are!" "You know she has a psychopathic brother, on the lose, who needs her to merge with him." "You think you'd take better care of your girlfriend."

"Where would he take her?!" Alaric's snarled, as his face went pale.

Damon shrugged. "Hmm, probably back to the crypt."

"Then that's where I'm going!" Alaric bellowed, as he headed towards the door, and slammed it behind him.

Damon certainly didn't expect that. Ric just left him. "Ric!" he called out, getting off the sofa, and heading out the door. "Wait up!" he shouted at him, down the hallway.

Alaric parked his truck a few feet away from the cemetery. He hurriedly got out, and started walking towards the mausoleum.

"That's it?" Damon muttered. "We're gonna kill bad guys together, and you not gonna talk to me?" he scoffed.

"Look, you blew up your car, you needed a ride." "Doesn't mean we have to talk," Alaric shot back.

Damon ran up to him. "All right." "I agree." "That, maybe compelling you to betray your lady friend was an irrational decision, stemming from untreated control issues."

Alaric rolled his eyes, in disbelief. Then turned to face Damon, but couldn't think of a way to respond to that. So, he just scoffed, and continued to walk.

In an instant, Damon was in front of him. Alaric scoffed again.

"I'm sorry, Ric," Damon blurted.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah," Damon replied, with a smirk.

"Let's finish this," Alaric spoke, brushing past him.

Kai was standing outside, along with Luke and Liv. Kai grabbed a stick, and etched in the ground. Marking the magical boundary line.

"What's the hell is he doing?" Liv asked.

"Probably playing tic-tak-toe with himself, like a crazy person," Luke snapped.

"This is the anti-magic border," Kai smiled, pointing at it. "Jo can get her magic over there, while over here," he added, turning back, stabbing his stick in the ground.

When Jo woke up, she found herself inside the crypt, chained to the wall. She struggled, trying to break free.

"Hey!" "What the hell, did you do to me?!"

Luke and Liv turned back, while Kai just smiled and almost laughed, when he heard her screams. "Sissy's up," he stated, casting his stick aside, then walked back into the crypt.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Jo screamed, at him, then noticed Luke and Liv. "What did you guys do?"

"What you should have done eighteen years ago," Liv replied.

Jo turned back to face Kai. "It's not going to work, Kai." "The merge can only happen during an eclipse."

"Yeah," he replied, bending next to her. "But, I have to make sure you don't just run away, again," he stated, as he stabbed her with her dagger.

"Aah!"

"What the hell!" Luke screamed, racing at him, grabbing his arm.

Kai grabbed his, and pushed him, against the wall, by the door, holding the dagger against him. "I was willing to kill you, when your brain was the size of an acorn." "You don't think I'll do it now?"

Jo and Liv's shot frightened looks. Luke pushed Kai away. "Whatever," he blurted. "I'm not watching this," he stated, turning away, leaving the crypt.

Kai laughed maliciously. Liv shot a grim look.

"Oh, so _dramatic." _Kai stated, turning towards Jo.

"All right..." "Sissy, let's try this again." "I you run, she," he said, pointing to Liv. "Will suffer," he finished with a sly grin.

Liv's eyes shot up, in horror. Jo gasped. "Kai, you don't have to hurt her." "I won't run away." "I've spent my whole life running from you." "I'm done!"

"Glad to hear it." Kai stood, and pointed at Liv. "You, out!"

Liv shuddered, and ran out of the crypt.

Kai turned back towards Jo.

"_Fractos_," she chanted. In an instant, she pulled the chains out of the wall and freed herself.

Kai bent down beside her, and covered her cheeks with his hands. Hovering them over her. They soon began up glow red. Kai sighed, filled with satisfaction and joy, "There it is."

"Auh, so predictable," he stated, standing up. "I threaten Liv." "You do, anything it takes to save Liv." Just then, he heard a whistle. Kai walked outside to see what it was. Suddenly, Damon was in front of him, and there him against a tree.

"A cemetery?" "Really?" Damon mocked.

"_Matos_!" Kai shouted, aiming his hand at Damon, sending him flying over the border line.

Damon screamed, as he started to burn. He quickly walked back over the line.

"Oh, whoops," Kai smiled, walking past him "Looks like you found the anti-magic border," Kai stated, walking over the border. "I drew a line in the dirt, for everyone's convenience," he added, praising himself, as he etched his foot in the line, and slid it along it.

Damon icily glared at him.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

Then, Alaric grabbed Kai, from behind. He got a choke hold with one arm, and held a gun to his head with the other.

"Thank you," Damon spoke. "Kill him."

"Alaric!" "Don't!" Jo shouted, walking out of the mausoleum.

"What are you talking about?"

Damon turned back to face him. "She's light headed bad confused, I'll give her some of my blood." "Kill him!"

"No, you can't!"

Damon whipped around, with a glare.

"If Kai dies, Liv and Luke have to do the merge." "It's not fair to them!"

"Who cares?!" Damon bellowed, turning back towards Alaric. "Kill him."

Alaric pulled the slide stop.

"Ric, don't." "I can win, I can beat Kai."

Kai smiled, when he heard that. He knew that there was no way she'd let him die.

"I just need a little time to get stronger."

"We're moved." "Truly," Damon blurted. "Kill him, now."

"I'll figure out a way to win." "Please, you have to trust me." "Keep him alive."

Kai's face was beaming.

"Ric?" Damon questioned.

Alaric pulled away, and hit Kai in the head, with the side of the gun, letting him fall to the ground. After that, he went back to his truck, pulled out some chains, then chained Kai to a tombstone.

Alaric and Jo left, leaving Damon alone, to watch Kai.


	36. Twisted Fates

_**Chapter 36:**_

_**Twisted Fates **_

After hearing the devastating news about the effects of vampire blood. Elena and Tom immediately talked about treatment options, while Stefan comforted Caroline.

It all started when Caroline had secretly travelled to Duke, and tried to heal another cancer patient with her blood. It didn't work. The man's memories came back, and he followed her home. Caroline realised he had died, and became a vampire. Only his tumours didn't go away. She immediately called Stefan, who made sure the man was a vampire, then he called Tom, and made sure he and Elena could check him into the hospital.

After the man was checked in, Tom informed Jo, about the man's condition. Then, how Caroline had also fed her mother her blood.

Caroline and Stefan went to check on the man in his room. He was stabbing himself with the metal curtain holder, all over his body. "I can't die!" he cried. "What did you do to me, Caroline Forbes?!" "I want to die!" Just then, he screeched, as Damon pulled his heart out from the back.

"What did you do?!" Caroline screamed.

"Gave him what he wanted." "I hope you're happy." "Now that's going to happen to Liz."

"Damon, stop," Stefan spoke, defensively.

"No, he's right," Caroline interjected. "He's saying what everyone's thinking." "I killed my mom," she cried, as she dashed out of the room.

Stefan turned, scuffing at Damon, then hurried after her.

Meanwhile, Elena and Tom were comparing the man's chart that was transferred from Duke, and his current one at Whitmore.

"This doesn't make sense." "How could he still have cancer, after dying?" Elena questioned.

"How can a vampire be sick?" Tom questioned. "I never would have guessed that."

"Neither of us would," Elena replied. Then she thought of what Stefan and Damon had said, regarding the effects of vampire blood. "We wouldn't," she stated. "But, Stefan and Damon would."

Tom was shocked, by her words. "You mean...they knew?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, they knew."

"Elena, how is that possible that blood can heal everything but cancer?" "It doesn't make sense."

"You're right, it doesn't." "We need an expert's point of view," she added, pulling out her phone.

_Hello._

"Hey, Silas, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

_Sure. Shoot._

"I was wondering about the difference between vampire blood and immortal blood." "I remember you and Amara said that your blood couldn't heal people, like vampire blood could."

_True. _

"But, it's still supernatural blood, which means it has some sort of power."

_That it does. But, Elena what are you getting at?_

"Caroline tried to heal her mother, with her blood but it didn't work."

_Oh my God. What was the side effect? _

"Liz will die, become a vampire, but she'll still be sick." "That's what we don't get." "How can that be possible?"

_Hmm. It could be that vampire blood is too weak to heal every sickness out there. I mean, if vampires have been turning people since the originals, it stands to reason that their blood gets weaker each time._

Both Tom's and Elena's eyes shot up, when they heard Silas' words. He was right. Since the originals, each vampire got weaker. That's why they have more weakness than the originals do.

_So, you'll need original blood, to heal cancer._

"That's easier said than done."

_Or, our blood can heal her. _

Elena gasped, smiling, "It can?"

_It should. Our blood does just the opposite of vampire blood. What it can't do, ours can. Tom, you'll have to inject your blood in her IV. _

"Okay," Tom stated.

"We'll do that right away," Elena said, happily. "I can't tell how thankful we are."

_You're welcome. Keep me posted._

"We will." "Bye." After Elena ended the call, she and Tom glanced at each other, and knew what they had to do.

They hurried back to Liz's room, and were mortified when they saw Kai standing over her.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Elena hissed.

Damon and Katherine turned around, to see both Tom and Elena glaring at them.

"Oh, joy," Katherine snarled.

"Listen, he can suck out the magic in her." "He can heal her."

"No, Damon!" "_We_ can heal her!" Elena fired.

Then, Jo entered the room. "What the hell!"

"Hey, sis, be with you in a minute," Kai smirked.

"Get out of here!" Jo screamed. Damon stopped her from getting too close to Kai, and he and Katherine, took Jo out of the room, to explain their plan.

Moments later, Kai stepped back. "It's done." Looking at Elena and Tom, he smiled, "Bye, you two." Then, he vanished into thin air.

The two doppelgängers gasped, in horror.

"Where did he go?!"

"He's part vampire, now," Tom stated.

Elena gave a puzzled look. "What?"

"Kai has the ability to suck out magic, and make it his own."

Then it hit Elena. "Oh, my God." "He's a witch and a vampire now." "Jo doesn't stand a chance, now."

"And tonight's the eclipse."

"Go," Liz spoke.

The two glanced at her. "No, we need to stay with you." "We have to heal you."

"Elena, I'll be fine."

"How do you feel?" Elena asked, standing over her.

"I feel fine."

"You look miserable."

"Well, Kai's treatment only stopped the magic, not my tumour."

Elena nodded. "I know."

"So, I guess "miracle cure" is ruled out."

"Not exactly," Tom replied, walking up to her IVs. He pulled out one of them, and held arm out to Elena. Elena bit his wrist, then held his wound over the empty IV bag.

Second later, Tom reattached the

IV to Liz, who by now was in a state of shock. She now had Tom's blood in her.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt you." "This time you'll heal," Tom reassured.

Liz nodded, knowing she could put her faith in them. "How do you know?"

"Silas told us," Elena answered. "He and Amara have done more research on their immortal blood, versus vampire blood." "It does the exact opposite, so you're safe."

"Thank you," Liz smiled.

"I'd better call Stefan, and let him know what happened.

"Okay, well, they're on their way back." "Caroline's ecstatic, FYI," Elena smiled, at Liz, who smiled back.

"How do you feel, now?"

"Uh, better, I can feel my pain going away," Liz replied. Before she could say more, she collapsed in her bed. Tom and Elena looked at her monitor, her heart stopped.

"Oh my God!" they both cried. Tom raced to get the aspartic pace, to jump start her heart. Elena pushed against her chest.

"Clear!" Tom shouted, jump starting her heart. It didn't work. He tried a few times more, still no response. He and Elena exchanged frightened looks.

"No, this can't be happening!" Elena cried, as she started to push against her chest. "Come on, wake up!"

"Mom?" Caroline cried, racing into the room. Elena stepped aside, as Caroline started to push against her heart. "Mom, please wake up." "Don't leave me!"

Seconds later, Liz's eyes shot open. She started gasping for air.

"Mom, thank God!" Caroline cried, hugging her.

"It's okay, honey." "I'm okay."

Elena and Tom turned, to see Stefan standing in the doorway. Then, they turned back towards Caroline. "We'd better run a few tests," Tom stated.

"Car, you should wait outside," Elena suggested. "We'll call you back, when we're done."

"Okay," Caroline nodded, wiping her eyes. Then, she and Stefan left the room.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

Tom shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I know what it was," Liz interjected, causing them to face her. "I died."

"What?!"

"What?!"

"That's not possible, it worked, you were healing," Elena stated.

"I know, I was." "You two did everything in your power, and it worked." "But, the vampire blood must have been too set in."

"She's right, otherwise that wouldn't have happened," Tom stated.

"All of the sudden, I was in my room, packing my things to go on a trip," Lix explained. "I called out for Caroline, but she didn't answer." "I went downstairs, and saw her standing by a window." "I called out again, but she still didn't respond." "So, I walked up to her and touched her shoulder." "She turned, and I saw blood all over her face." "I screamed, then I woke up, with Caroline standing over me."

Tom and Elena were both silent.

"You two know as well I do, what that was." "I died, which was the "trip"." "And I wanted to say goodbye to Caroline, but couldn't." "Then, as soon I saw her, looking like that, I woke up." "I saw her looking like that, because it's what I was becoming."

"You mean...?"

"I'm a vampire." "Your blood worked, I don't feel anymore pain, but I still died."

"Oh my God!"

"Do you feel thirsty," Elena asked.

Liz paused, for a moment. "Not exactly, but I feel a bit queazy, and my throat's dry."

Elena held her hand over her mouth. Shaking her head.

"Are those the symptoms?"

She nodded her head. "I'd better call Caroline."

Tom raced to the door, and opened it. He left the room, and found Stefan and Caroline, sitting in the hallway.

"Any news?" Caroline asked, her voice full of hope.

Tom sighed. Stefan knew what that meant. "It did work, but since vampire blood was already in her system..."

Caroline bent her head down, and burst into tears. "You mean she's a...?"

Tom nodded.

"Oh, God!" Caroline cried, cupping her face.

"Hey," Stefan comforted, holding her shoulders. "At least she's alive." "She's healed," he stated, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, but I never wanted her to turn." "She'd never want to." "Now, I'll still lose her."

"Not yet," came Elena's voice.

The three of them looked up at her.

"She asked me to get her a vanilla latte." "And to ask you to come and see her," she added, glancing at Caroline.

Caroline nodded, then stood up. "Okay." She walked back into the room, leaving the three doppelgängers alone.

Meanwhile, during all that time, Kai sneak attacked, and snapped both Damon's and Katherine's necks, while being invisible. Then, he revealed himself to Jo. "Time to go, sis," he smiled, seizing her hand.

They walked down the main streets, to the park. Kai glanced at the flag platform, then shoved Jo aside, nearly knocking her over. Then, he gazed up at the sky. "Auh, look at all those planets." "All twinkly and bright." "Oh, Josette, you would not believe how tired I am of eclipses," he added, smiling.

"Let's just get this over with," Jo hissed.

Kai scoffed. "You know, if you think that I didn't spent the last eighteen years in solitary, thinking about how you screwed me over the last time..." he spoke, as he cut his palm. "You're wrong." "So if this is just another set up, I'll rip something out more important than a spline." "A tongue..." "Or heart," he grimly smiled. "So, any closing remarks?"

"You're a parasite!" "You killed the people I loved." "You stuck a hunting knife in my gut." "You destroyed my life," she stated, holding out her hand. "Now, I'm gonna destroy yours."

Kai angrily seized her hand. "I guess we'll see," he stated, as he slid her palm open, causing Jo to silently moan. "Won't we?"

Then they joined both their hands, and Jo started to chant:

_Sanguinem desimilus! _

_Sanguinem generis fiantus! _

_Sanguinem desimilus _

_Sanguinem generis fiantus! _

The wind started to pick up. Leaves started to blow all around them. Suddenly, they spell stopped. Then Jo was knocked backwards, and hit the ground. Kai gasped, and looked up to see Luke walking towards them, with his arm extended out.

"What the hell did you just do?!"

"Oh, I just gave my big sister a magic knock on the head." "But, don't worry, she'll be fine, because you're gonna merge with me."

It took Kai a moment to process Luke's words. He gave him a shocked look, then burst out laughing. He cupped Luke's face, and Luke shoved him away. Kai backed up, holding up his hands, still laughing.

He snidely laughed, "You want to merge with me?" "I hate to break it up you, little brother, but we're not twins." "All right, that's not how this is supposed to work."

"Well, that's true." "But, we share the same parents, the same bloodline, and thanks to your timeout in the magic penalty box, we're the same age." "So, it's definitely a "Hail Mary," he stated, pulling his knife out of his pocket. "And, well, maybe won't work," he added, as he snapped the knife open. "But, I'd do anything to save my sister's life." "So," he spoke, cutting his palm. "We're gonna give it the old "college try"," he stated, beckoning him.

"Thanks," Kai replied. "But, I'm gonna pass."

_"Phasmatos motusrobics." _Luke chanted, holding out his hand. Kai instantly flew back towards him. Luke squeezed his face with his hand. "What's wrong?"

Kai glared at him.

"Why are you afraid to play chicken with someone who might actually beat you?"

Kai pulled his hand off him, shoving him back.

Luke extended out his hand.

"Fine!" Kai hissed, seizing his hand. "It's your funeral."

The two started to chant. The wind picked up, and leaves blew around them. Minutes later, Jo started to stir, and thought she heard the spell being done. She opened her eyes, to see Kai and Luke merging. "Luke, no!" "Luke!" she cried, only they couldn't hear her. Suddenly, their grips grew tighter, and their eyes dilated, an icy blue colour. The spell stopped. They stopped chanting, then they both fell backwards, and hit the ground.

"No!" Jo screamed, as she got up, and walked over to Luke. She knelt beside him, and held him in her arms. "Luke, wake up." "Please, wake up."

Damon and Katherine heard her, and approached her. They saw the two bodies and Jo, holding Luke.

"Good." "You're still alive." "That's gonna save me a huge blowout, with Ric, when he gets back," Damon remarked. "But, we're definitely coming into something late," he added, as they glanced at Kai, then Luke's lifeless bodies.

Jo could barely speak. "Luke showed up and he merged with Kai," she explained, stroking Luke's face.

"Huh, well then I guess adding the words: twin merge, to our vocabulary was pointless, because they ain't twins."

"He's not supposed to be here!" "The only reason he's here, is because you let Kai out!"

Damon and Katherine exchanged guilty looks.

Jo glanced back at Luke. "Luke, wake up." "W-wake up, Luke."

"Whoa," Damon muttered. "Let me give him some of my blood," he offered, holding out his arm.

"It wouldn't help." "It's up to them, now." "Whoever wakes up, is the winner." "And whoever doesn't..."

Just then, Luke's eyes shot open.

Jo gasped. "Auh, can you hear me?" "Can you?" She sighed, filled with joy.

Luke groaned, trying to breathe, but couldn't.

"Wake up."

He gasped out his breath, then died.

Jo gasped, in horror, as she touched his neck to check his pulse. She didn't feel one. "Oh my God!" Jo cried. "Oh my God, Luke!" She cried, in agony, as her face touched his. Then she looked up at them. "He's gone!" she stammered. "He saved me, and he's gone," she cried, bending over Luke's face.

"I'm so sorry," Katherine spoke.

Damon's face turned pale. This wasn't supposed to happen. He knew he threatened to use Luke and Liv, but he didn't mean for it to end that way.

"You win some, you lose some," came Kai's voice.

The three whipped around, to see Kai standing behind them.

"Except for me... I always win."

Jo glared at him.

Damon snarled, and took a step towards him. Kai smiled, then vanished.


	37. Reversed Selves

_**Chapter 37:**_

**_Reversed Selves_**

Damon and Katherine did their best to chase after Kai. They found him, on other side of the Mystic Falls magic border, sitting on the opposite side of the tombstone, facing them. Kai turned when he saw them, and grimly smiled, "So this whole anti-magic thing... is it like a dome or a bubble?"

Damon was furious, he quickly picked up a rock, and threw it at him, using his vampiric strength.

Kai dodged the rock, and it hit the tombstone. "Like, say you're in a 747 - flying over Mystic Falls, would you die? You know that could be dangerous. Like, if you're headed to New York, and your pilot re-routs for weather."

Damon threw another rock at Kai, who again dodged it, letting it hit the tombstone.

"How's this: I kill you, and when you're in hell, you can ask a bar full of travellers, who cast the damn spell," Damon hissed.

"That's a lot of travellers," Kai stated, turning around. "Must be a pretty big spell." Those words made Kai think. "Like, a really big spell. So big, that it covers every inch of an entire town," Kai summed up. Then he etched his hands into the dirt, and started to chant.

Seconds later, leaves started to blow, the wind picked up, causing clouds to block the sunrise.

"What's happening?" Katherine asked, in a fearful tone.

"I don't know. But wherever it is, it can't be good," Damon muttered back, as fear grew in his face.

In a flash, the wind stopped. Kai opened his eyes, and smiled. "Pretty big spell requires a lot of magic."

"You mean...?" Katherine asked.

"That he just sucked up every ounce of magic in Mystic Falls," Damon added.

"Now, I not only have Luke's magic, I have all the magic of the travellers," Kai beamed, as he turned to face them and stood up. "Welcome home," he snarked, turning away, and walking towards the town.

"Oh, my God!"

"We'd better call Elena," Damon spoke, pulling out his phone.

"What?! You mean we can actually go home?" Elena fired. "Okay, we'll see you there." She ended the call, and turned to Stefan. "Stefan, we can go home," she smiled.

Stefan smiled back, "Yes, we can." The two tightly embraced. "Let's go home."

"I'll call Tom, and tell him to meet us there."

"Okay. Oh, this might be the best time to show Damon our surprise," Stefan hinted, winking.

Elena knew exactly what he meant. "Damon will be so thrilled. Let's drive it there."

Damon was pouring drinks, when he heard a sound that he never expected to hear again. His car horn. "You've got to be kidding me." He quickly zoomed outside, to see Stefan and Elena pulling up the driveway, in light blue Chevy.

The two got out of the car, and Stefan dropped the keys in Damon's open hand. "You fixed my car?"

Stefan cocked his eyebrows. "Yeah, well, when I didn't have you constantly annoying me, I found time to fix it."

Elena couldn't help but laugh. Damon smiled, touching the upper part of the windshield.

"But don't get yourself blown up again. Those parts were hell to find," he finished, beaming.

"Deal," Damon smiled, as the two embraced.

"Let's get inside." "Drinks are ready."

Stefan and Elena joined hands, and followed him inside. They saw Tom, sitting by the fireplace, and Katherine holding up her glass. "Here's to having our town back, and Damon's car," she added, laughingly.

The next day, Elena and Tom left the house early to check on Liz's condition.

"Do you think she'll want to turn?" Tom asked.

Elena shrugged. "I have no idea what she'll do. I know she wants to be around for Caroline, but..." she paused. "I just don't know."

"Well, we'll without Jo around, it won't be easy to explain her recovery."

"She's too busy making arrangements for Luke's funeral, and Alaric isn't back yet. So, I guess it's up to us."

"Well, it doesn't matter, I already took care of it," Tom stated.

"What?" Elena asked, turning towards Tom. "Tom, what do you mean by, "took care of it"?"

"I hooked a blood bag to an IV and..."

"Her body ingested it, which means she fed on it." Elena felt as though she were about to fall down.

She stumbled, and Tom quickly caught her. "You okay?" he asked, in a worried tone.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to process. Oh my God! Now that she's transitioned, she no longer has a choice. What's she going to do, when she finds out? What's Caroline going to do?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I just had to. I know they don't want to be apart."

"I know, Tom, I know. But, it doesn't matter what we think is right of wrong, we took away her choice. Now, we have to tell them."

"We?"

Elena turned, "Yes. Tom, we're in this together, you know that. Stefan helped Caroline, and we helped Sheriff Forbes. I'm as much at fault, as you are."

Tom smiled. "Thank you. But, I'll take the blame for this, when they explode."

Elena shook her head. "No. You were only trying to do the right thing. We both were. So, we'll both take the blame."

"I'm sorry."

"Tom, you have nothing to be sorry about," Elena firmly replied, taking his hand. She knew what drove him to do that. "If roles were reversed, you'd do the same for your mom." She touched his cheek. "It's okay."

When they got to the hospital, they saw Caroline sitting next to her mother. She looked up when she saw them enter the room. "Hey. I heard about Mystic Falls. We actually have our town back!" she stated, happily.

"Yeah, I know. Kai took us all by surprise," Elena smiled back.

"Sheriff, there's something I have to tell you."

Liz paused. "By that, you mean: my extra added IV bag."

The two paused, as Liz and Caroline exchanged glances. Then, she turned back towards them. "Tom, Elena, I don't blame you for making the decision for me. It's a load off my back. I'll get to be here for Caroline," she stated, stroking Caroline's hand. "I'll get to see her graduate college, and make career choice plans for the life she chooses."

Her words left both Elena and Tom in shock. They were flabbergasted by her reply.

"And I'll get to teach her ropes of being a vampire," Caroline spoke out. "I've already called Jo, and she's going to make a bracelet for her."

"I'm glad you're happy," Elena replied. "Wow, you really are ahead of us."

"It's a load off our backs," Tom added, as relief filled both their voices.

"I'll help with the arrangements," Caroline exclaimed.

"Arrangements?"

"I think a recovery like this, would be too hard to explain. So Caroline and I are going to give them a show."

"Fake your death," Tom summed up.

"Exactly."

"We'll do everything we can to make it real," Elena stated, nodding.

"Thank you, both of you. Now, I think you better go, sweetheart. You look too happy to be here, now."

Caroline smiled, laughing. "Okay. Bye, mom." She squeezed her hand, then left the room.

"I gotta go, too," Elena stated. "Today's Bonnie's birthday, and we've got to celebrate. So, I'll expect you, this afternoon," she smiled, pointing at Tom.

"I'll be there with bells on," Tom replied, beaming. "What's first on the list?"

"Auh, first, I have to get the balloons. Then, I have to find Jeremy, who's probably at Tyler's house. Then, meet Stefan at home."

"Wow, you have quite a day in store for you."

"That I do, and I'd better hurry, so I'll leave you in charge. See you later."

Later that day, after Elena had tracked down Jeremy, she hurried to the Salvatore boarding house, to meet Stefan.

She found him in the kitchen, putting cupcakes on the rounder. "Hey," she smiled, walking into the room. "Can I try one of those?"

"Uh, I think Caroline would fry us in the sun," Stefan replied, trying to smile.

"It's worth the risk," Elena stated, bending forward, as Stefan held out a cupcake for her to bite.

"Ummm, it's good."

"You got some on your…" Stefan spoke, as he wiped off the chocolate smudge on her cheek with his finger, then he licked it. "Umm, I've outdone myself."

Elena chuckled, "You're an excellent chef, you always outdo yourself," she replied, as she inched herself closer. Stefan did as well, and they kissed each other. The kiss lasted longer than they thought it would.

They thought they heard front door open. Then, they heard a voice they least expected. "Hello?"

"No. It's impossible," Elena snapped. "Because, why would he...?"

"He didn't. He's all merged, packed and on his way to Portland!" Stefan fired.

"Ooh, I forgot how massive this house was," Kai stated, entering the kitchen. "Oh, yum, cupcakes. Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"What do you want, Kai?" Elena hissed.

"Funniest thing. I need your help," he stated, holding out an envelope.

"What type of "help"?" Stefan questioned, in a disgruntled tone.

"I need you to mail this letter to Jo," Kai answered, holding out a letter.

"Why would we give a letter to Jo?" Elena asked, moaning.

"I haven't been able to find her, using a locator spell. And, you know, good honour, because under normal circumstances, I'd be super jazzed to gouge out her belly button."

"Why would we help you, Kai?" Elena snapped.

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a sociopath."

Stefan and Elena's eyes shot up, pretending to be shocked.

"I know, shocker. I like being a sociopath. You know, I'm not burdened by things, like guilt, or love. So then, this merge happened, with my brother Luke and I won, which was great, because I absorbed his ability to do magic. But now I can't stop thinking about how Luke died. How Liv's life is ruined. For some horrible reason, I can't shake. I feel badly. I feel bad," Kai sniggered.

"You feel bad?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah. So when I absorbed Luke's magic, I must have gotten some of his qualities, or something. Like, empathy. So I googled how to process emotional pain. And they said if you write everything down in a letter and burn it, you'll heal. So I started writing, and this water started pooling in my eyes. Has that ever happened up you? Like, water just oozing out of my eyeballs, like I'm some alien creature excreting fluids."

"You mean, you cried," Elena pointed out.

"Yes! And after that, I burned the letter, and the feelings, whoop, they're still there," Kai stated, laughingly. "So, I really feel, strongly that Jo needs to know how sorry I am, for destroying our family," Kai stated, in a serious tone.

Elena and Stefan could not believe their ears.

"But, let's face it guys. All right, I mean Elena, you of all people, should be able to look past all the questionable things I've done, to see that there's good somewhere in me."

Elena tilted her head.

"You did it with Damon. Then, you finally realised he wasn't right for you, and you went back to Stefan, here."

"Okay, can we _not_ go into this," Stefan blurted out.

"Actually," Elena spoke, grabbing Stefan's arm. "What if there's something he can do for us, in exchange."

Stefan seemed puzzled. "Like what?"

"Help us get Bonnie back."

"I'll do my best," Kai stated.

Elena walked into the parlour, and opened one of the desk drawers. She pulled out the remains of the ascendant, and handed it to Kai.

Kai tried his best, to put the pieces back together. He sighed, "Sad attempt at iron wielding."

"I tried to fix it," Elena quipped.

"I destroyed this, so that no one could fix it. I can't bring Bonnie back with this."

"Well, can we at least send her a message with it?" Stefan asked, curiously.

Elena and Kai glanced back at him.

"Yes. If I were to focus all my magic on it, I could," Kai stated. "I could send us all there. We wouldn't be able to interact with her, but we'd be there."

"Good. Let's do it," Elena shot out.

Just then, Jeremy entered the room. "What's he doing here?" he asked, in an edged tone.

"Jer," Elena replied, surprised to see him. "Kai's gonna help us get to Bonnie."

Jeremy shrugged, in disbelief. "Really? Why should we trust someone who tried to kill us?"

"Well, think of it as reverse Elena," Kai countered.

Elena shot at a glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put it this way: Once you were human, innocent and pure, and dated the good vampire brother. Then you became a vampire, didn't give a damn about right or wrong, and started dating the bad vampire."

Elena huffed, "That's not how it happened."

"I might have left out a few details, but that's the gist of what Damon told me, when we were trapped in that world. Now you've finally seen the light, and reverted back to your true self."

"You're unbelievable!" Elena fired, as she thought about his words. Did Damon really tell him that? _Did he really believe that's how it happened?_

"Okay, everyone, gather around," Kai beckoned, as he stood by the table. "It'll be like the movie _Ghost. _Bonnie will be Demi Moore, and we'll all be a combined Patrick Swayze. By the way, doesn't it suck about Patrick Swayze?"

"Just get on with it," Stefan huffed.

"Okay." Kai started to chant. Lights flickered on an off. Then it stopped. Everyone looked around, they were still in the main parlour. Only the room looked different. Stefan and Elena noticed an old camera, on the table.

"Oh my God, we're here," Elena sighed, excitedly.

"This is 1994," Stefan interjected.

Soon, they saw Bonnie enter the room, holding a bottle. She sat at the table and played the camera's recording. She watched Damon talk about his "personal hell" and she couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I miss you Damon. I miss everyone."

"Bonnie!" Jeremy cried, running towards her. She couldn't hear him. He tried to touch her, but his hand went through her. Jeremy glared back at Kai, who held up his arms.

"I told you it we wouldn't be able to interact with her. My magic isn't that strong."

"Then how can we send her a message?"

"She needs magic to get out," Stefan spoke out. "She no longer has any."

"Cuddles," Elena interjected. "Bonnie transferred her magic to her bear."

"We have to find a way for her to get magic in this world," Jeremy stammered.

That made Stefan and Elena start to think.

"Okay. So we know that Jo stored her magic in a hunting knife. Bonnie stored hers in Miss Cuddles. What receptacle of magic am I not thinking of?"

Then it hit Stefan. "Let me give you a hint: Scorned lover."

"Katherine?"

"Older."

"Silas."

"Hotter, more appealing."

"I don't know, Silas is definitely hot."

"Ugh," Stefan groaned.

"But so are you," Elena smiled, as it hit her. "Qetsiyah."

Stefan clicked his lips.

"Her blood is on Silas' headstone. It's filled with magic."

"Which means in this world, on an island in Nova Scotia, there's magic waiting to be tapped."

"What made you think of that?"

"I was just thinking about the fact that we're friends with Silas now, which led me back to the moment we first laid eyes on him."

"Oh, thank God," Kai spoke, causing them to look at him. "You two, together, still totally believable to me."

Elena smirked.

"Finally, a familiar feeling." "And the thought of you and Damon together, still totally revolting to me. Thank God, those feelings are still intact."

"Guys, listen," came Jeremy's voice. They heard Bonnie stating they she'd better cut herself off from the bottle, and go through with the pack she made with Damon. She had to end it all.

"Oh my God, we have to do something!" Elena cried "Kai, focus all your power on Jeremy. He can circle the island in the atlas, then give it to Bonnie."

Kai did so, and Jeremy was able to touch the atlas on the bookshelf. He circle the picture of the island, and walked towards Bonnie. He was just about to hand it to her, when all of the sudden, he couldn't hold the atlas in his hands. It fell to the floor. Everyone turned to see Kai. His stomach was bleeding, as though he'd been stabbed. Then, in a flash, they were back in their world.

Kai stumbled onto the sofa, while Liv stood over him. She created a barrier lock between them and the two vampires. Jeremy lunged himself at her, and knocked her over. Stefan ran over to Kai, and bit his wrist, and healed him of his wound, then he and Elena zoomed out of the room. Jeremy followed.

Kai got up and moved his hand and a fork flew straight into Liv's neck.

"Ah, it's all coming back to me, Livypoo," he stated, picking up Damon's whiskey bottle, as he started to walk towards her. "The charge that races through your bones...?"

Liv pulled the fork out of her neck. "Stop it, Kai," she groaned.

"At the prospect of seeing someone burn to death," Kai continued, pouring whiskey all over her, then cast it aside, letting the glass shatter on the floor.

"Stop it!"

"I really miss that feeling," he said, smiling, as he picked up one of the burning candlesticks from the lamp.

"Just kill me, Kai," Liv pleaded.

Tear began to form in Kai's eyes, as he watched her beg.

"You already killed my best friend. So just do it. Get it over with!"

"Auh, why can't I do this?" Kai cried. No matter how hard he tried to set her on fire, he couldn't. Like something or someone was preventing him from doing so. _Luke. _

"I care about you," Kai stated, sobbingly. "Why can't I kill her? Kai, do it. Come on!" he screamed, slapping his head. "Kill her!"

"_Modus_," Liv shouted, causing the fork to fly into his shoulder.

Kai backed up, and stumbled onto the floor. Liv hit up and picked up a firearm.

Jeremy overheard the fight, and rushed back into the room. He picked up a knife and threw it at her. Liv screamed in pain, as she fell over. Jeremy hurried over to Kai and pulled the fork out of his chest, and helped him out of the room, into the kitchen.

Kai fell down, by the counter. Jeremy pulled the ascendant out of his pocket. "Send me back."

Kai started to laugh.

"Please."

"Jeremy look at me, I'm half dead."

"I need to stop Bonnie."

"All right," Kai nodded. "_Phasmatos Tribum Invocia Cavea Serumundia," _he chanted.

Then, they were again back in the alternate world. Jeremy followed Bonnie to the garage, and listened to her rant on about how she missed the world and what she would never be able to do again. Then, she spoke of him, hoping that he would move on and be strong. Which led her to take her own advice.

Damon's car exhaust fumes were getting too strong. Bonnie tried to get up, but couldn't. Jeremy tried to push the button, to open the garage doors. "Come on!" he screamed, pushing it. It worked. He was able to open the doors. Bonnie smiled, standing up. Then headed outside.

Eventually, she went back inside the house, and found the atlas on the floor. She opened it to a marked page, and saw a circle around an island. Bonnie knew who was responsible for this. "Damon, you're a genius." With that, packed a few things, and headed back to the garage. She put her things in the backseat of the car, and then sat in the drivers' seat.

Putting her sunglasses on, she started the motor and hit the accelerator, and headed out for the island.

Jeremy smiled, and went back to find Kai, who was now healed. He chanted, and they were back in their world.

They found out that Tyler and stepped in, and asked Elena to heal Liv, which she did. Then, he took her home. Kai left shortly after that, and Jeremy headed back towards Tyler's house.

Later that evening, Elena found Stefan in his room.

"Hey," she started, causing him to turn around.

"Hey."

"You haven't said much since Kai's outburst," Elena stated, entering the room.

Stefan lowered his head, smirking. "What's there to say?"

"Stefan, was I that different, when I was human? I know we've been through hell, since then, but... I never stopped loving you. I can't imagine a life without you."

Stefan smiled. "You were a lot different. When you were human, you chose me. I found out that you called Damon and told him that you were heading back to me. Then, the truck skidded off the bridge and you died. Then Damon entered your world."

Elena shook her head. "I know, but it wasn't real, none of it. It was my own decision to stay with him. I stayed out of fear and guilt. Listen, I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but being with you wasn't one of them. Yes, Matt was driving me back to you. And yes, I died, which led me to Damon. But, it also led me back to you!"

Stefan's eyes shot up.

"It doesn't matter if my feelings change or not. It doesn't matter if I'm a vampire or not. Every choice we make leads us back to each other!" she proclaimed, walking up to him.

Stefan approached her. "You're just saying that because you can't change who you are."

"Look, I don't care what _human_ me would have done. Because she's not here, I am! And if the past is a place without you and me together, then... Stop living in it. I love you!"

"I love you," Stefan smiled, nodding, as he pulled her close, and kissed her. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, and the tumbled backwards onto Stefan's bed.


	38. Parting Sorrows

**_Chapter 38:_**

**_Parting Sorrows _**

Caroline raced into her mom's room. She was so excited to see her, with her new daylight bracelet. She would make sure, she and her mom would have a happy future together.

Those thoughts made her think back to her childhood, when she fell off her bike. It was her first time riding without training wheels, and to avoid hitting a rock, her bold tipped over, causing her to scrape her elbow and knee.

_Am I going to die?_

_Auh, honey, I'd say the chances of your survival are 100%. _

_Are you going to die? _

_Well, honey, everybody dies, eventually. But not for a long, long time. _

_What if you die, and I'm still here? _

_Then, you won't need me anymore. _

_I'll always need you. _

_I love you, sweetheart. _

_I love you, mommy. _

Tears started to fill her eyes. Caroline quickly wiped them off, and smiled. This was a good day, not a sad one. She and her mother would always be together, now. But, she couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. Like, someone or something was going to take away her happiness. Caroline shook the thought away, and headed towards the door. _Today is a good day._ But she still couldn't shake that unnerving feeling.

She opened the door, and happily smiled, "Hey, mom." But, her smiled disappeared the instant she saw her mother's lifeless body on the bed. Her skin was pale grey and veiny. "Mom?" she questioned, shaking her shoulder. Still no response. "Oh my God, mom!" she cried, shaking her harder. "Mom, wake up! Why won't you wake up?!"

"Caroline," came Jo's voice.

Caroline whipped around, to see her. "What did you do?!" "Why won't she wake up?!"

"Caroline, there's something you need to know," Jo started, only to be interrupted by Caroline's screams.

"She was happy. You were going to make her a bracelet! Why did you do to her?!"

"Caroline, she's dead."

"What?!" Caroline cried, in a shocked tone. "She's a vampire now, of course she's dead."

Jo nodded her head. "No. You see, when you asked me to make her the bracelet, I did. I was about to give it to her, when she told me she didn't really want it."

Caroline could hardly process her words. Why would her mother not want the bracelet? Why would she want to die? She was happy that she was alive. Why?

"I don't believe you," Caroline quipped. "Mom would never to that. She wanted to live. She wanted to be there for me."

"I know," Jo replied, in a remorseful tone. "She seemed very happy, but I found out it was only a ruse. She really didn't want to be a vampire."

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked, almost in a whisper.

"She told me that she wanted to die. But she didn't want you to know. She asked me to give you this note," Jo stated, as she pulled out a letter from her lab jacket pocket. She carefully handed it to Caroline, who shakily took it.

Caroline glanced at her mother's body. There was a small trace of a stake to her heart. Caroline felt as though her whole world had been shot. "How did she die?"

"She asked me to inject her with an enormous amount of vervain, then a dose of werewolf venom," Jo explained.

Caroline's eyes shot up. "What?" "How the _hell _do you have werewolf venom in your hospital?!" Caroline screamed, in utter disbelief. It was a vindicated question. How did Jo have access to it? It wasn't as though she'd been a vampire hunter, like Alaric. Yet, here she was playing witch doctor. This reminded her of Meredith, and how she kept vials of vampire blood, vervain, venom and practically everything supernatural.

"Answer me!" Caroline snarled.

Jo paused, feeling a bit terrified of Caroline, at that moment. She had never seen her this way. She was no longer the obsessive, yet stable mannered Caroline. She was now a vicious beast; that would be ready to attack at any moment.

"I... I got a small dosage of it from Ric. He has some left over from Tyler, in case they had to take down Klaus or Rebekah," Jo explained, as she see the veins under Caroline's eyes slowly diminish. She sighed, relieved that she had calmed down.

"So... My mom really wanted to die, all along?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry," Jo emphasised. "I truly had no idea what her intensions were. All she told me to do was: give you that note," she stated, glancing at the one she gave Caroline. "And the other note to Damon."

Caroline winced, as though she misheard her. "Wait, Damon? As in Damon?"

"Yes," Jo replied nodding.

"Did you know what it said?"

"No. I wasn't told what either one of them said. I only knew she wanted me to give them to you as soon as I could."

Caroline now felt sick. As though she had been stabbed in the heart with a vervain soaked dagger. Her mother was dead. She had chosen death, rather than be with her. This was literally the worst day in her life. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She felt like she was about to faint. She needed air. Now! With that, Caroline rushed out of the room, and out of the hospital. She didn't stop running, until she was far into the woods.

Jo knew it was pointless to try and stop her, so she just left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hallway, Elena and Tom were taking notes on their clipboards.

"You really think that's the best treatment for a broken leg?" Elena questioned, trying not to laugh at the situation.

Tom smiled, sniggering, "Yes, Elena, it is. Can you think of a better one?"

Elena shrugged, "Not really."

"Then we agree."

"Yes. Yes, I believe we do," Elena replied, tying to sound serious, but clearly she wasn't.

Tom smirked, as he looked up. He caught a glimpse of Jo, leaving Liz's room. Something seemed off about her. "What's she doing?" he asked, causing Elena to look up.

They both saw Jo turn off the light and lock the door. Then, she raced down the hallway.

"Why did she do that?" Elena wondered.

"We'd better check it out," Tom stated, as they headed towards the room.

Just like that, both their cheerful moods changed into serious, worried tone.

"Tom, do you have the key to her room?"

Tom shook his head. "No, I don't. I thought you did."

"No. We both had the key last, but turned it in, last night, before we left."

"Then that's how Jo got it."

"Why would she want to lock Sheriff Forbes in her room? She's far from contagious," Elena scuffed, as she pulled on the door knob. Using vampire strength, she broke the lock, and opened the door. The bed seemed empty. "Sheriff Forbes?" Elena called, as they approached the bed.

Tom turned the light on, and they both saw the dead corpse, lying on the bed.

They both gasped, in horror. Elena held an arm over her mouth. Tom walked over to get a closer look.

"What the hell?" he snapped

"She's dead. How? Why?"

Tom turned to face her. "I have no idea. But I think Jo does."

"Why would she kill Sheriff Forbes?!"

Tom shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. We have to find her."

They found Jo by the patient registry. They forced her to follow them to an empty room, so that she could tell them exactly what happened. Jo explained everything to them. By the time she finished, she was in tears.

"Oh my God," Tom exclaimed. "It's my fault."

"No," Elena comforted, stroking his arm. "How could we know what she was planning? Even Jo didn't know. Tom, this is more your fault than it is mine."

Tom tried to hold back his tears. "You're right. But still..."

"I'm sorry that I killed her. She asked me too, and I didn't want her to kill herself," Jo exclaimed.

"It's okay, Jo, we understand," Elena reassured, trying to console Tom. "I'll call Stefan and see if he can help is find Caroline."

"Okay. I'm just about to clock off."

"See out later."

"Bye."

And with that, Jo left, leaving them to grieve silently.

"Let's go home," Elena suggested. "We'll tell Stefan what happened, and he'll look for Caroline."

"What about us?"

"Tom, we've been through enough for one day." The words felt funny to say. Less than an hour ago, Elena and Tom were laughing, feeling so carefree, then this happened. "Let's go," she beckoned, pulling Tom along. Tom followed, and the two headed back towards his car, then drove back to the boarding house.

* * *

The next morning, Jo felt sick. She kept vomiting, knowing it was a case of food poising, which was caused by her and Alaric's Thai food dinner. "Thai food, never again," she stated.

All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Alaric wondered, as he walked towards it. He opened the door, and was surprised to see none other than Kai, accompanied by who he thought to be Amara. Alaric had been around long enough to know the difference between each doppelgänger. He knew it wasn't Elena, and it certainly wasn't Katherine. He was in awe of Amara's modern day appearance. Her hair was straight, and she wore a purple top, with a beige leather jacket and dark blue denim jeans, tucked into her riding boots. She looked exactly like Elena used to.

"Amara? What's he doing here?" Alaric snapped, wondering why she was trying to help him.

"It's a long story, Ric," Amara started, trying to keep Kai standing straight. He looked as though he was about collapse. "Kai came by our place earlier. I was surprised to see him, at the door. When I asked him what he was doing there, he told me he was dying. He stated that the merge between him and Luke wasn't working properly. Naturally I was curious, and when he started vomiting blood, I got him inside, and..."

"Made the antidote potion, I asked her too," Kai finished.

"You made a potion?" Jo asked, walking into the main room.

"Yes," Amara replied, surprised to see her shocked face. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Uh, oh, no reason," Jo retracted. "It's just that I'm shocked that you would know what to do in a situation like that."

"I was a handmaiden to a witch for quite a few years. I may not possess magic, but I know exactly how it works, and a remedy potion was easy to make." "And it worked, temporarily, that is."

"She followed my instructions, perfectly," Kai stated, smiling. "She's quite a genius. Definitely the smartest of her doppelgängers." "I knew I liked her better. Elena's too self-absorbed and Katherine's too bitchy. I can easily see what Silas sees in her."

"Why did you go to her, Kai?" Jo asked, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I was lead to her. Luke, obviously had a connection with her and Silas, so I knew I could count on them to help me." "Please help me. I'm even a bit nice, now."

"The matter is really serious," Amara interjected. "Kai was too ill to make sense, so I compelled him to tell me what was going on. Then I found out more about the Gemini coven. I did some research on it, and... He's right. The merge might have worked, but it was supposed to be between twins, not siblings."

"In laments terms, I'm dying," Kai bellowed, feeling the urge to vomit again. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked, as he bent over and vomited blood, all over the rug.

"Oh my God!" Jo cried, grabbing an empty vase, and placing it under him. She turned to Alaric. "I'd better look him over.

Jo did her best to make the table work as a patient chair. Luckily, she had her medical instruments handy, and gave Kai a quick physical. "

He seemed healthy. Once she finished checking his eyes, she stated, "You seem fine. I can't find anything wrong with you."

"Of course you can't, you idiot. I have a magical disease, unless you're a witch doctor, you can't heal me that way."

Jo turned back, towards Amara. "Where's Silas, by the way?"

"He's with Jeremy. Jeremy asked us to help him find a way to bring Bonnie back. We researched, and found a way how to. We were just about to come to you, when Kai showed up. Good thing I chose to stay at home," she added, glancing at Kai.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you were there," Kai replied, happily.

"He really is a different person now," Jo marvelled. Then a thought hit her. The Healing potion! It could have been use to heal Liz. "Oh God, why didn't I think of it before?" she sighed, covering her face with her hand.

"Think of what?"

"The potion. I couldn't have used it on Liz Forbes. I can't believe I just finally remembered it."

"I wanted to tell you, but it was already too late for it, by the time I got the chance to," Kai stated.

"I knew of it as well, but once she had vampire blood in her system, the potion wouldn't work," Amara exclaimed. "But it doesn't matter now, she's a vampire."

"Yes, and she's dead," Jo stated flatly.

"What?!" Amara gasped.

"Liz asked me to kill her. It was sort of like: assisted suicide. I didn't want to, but I was afraid she'd kill herself, and I knew that would only make things worse."

"Oh my God," Amara sighed, collapsing in a nearby chair. "Poor Caroline." Then she thought of Tom and Elena. They were the ones who ensured her transition. What would they think, once they found out? "Have you told Tom or Elena, yet?"

"Yes. They found out yesterday. So did Caroline. They were each beside themselves. And you can only imagine how I feel."

"You did what your friend wanted you to do," Amara replied, reassuringly. "It's not your fault."

"Thank you, Amara. I needed to hear that," Jo stammered, trying to smile.

"Oh, God," Kai groaned, as he stated to slide off the table.

Jo grabbed his arm, and he grabbed hers. Suddenly, Kai felt stronger, and Jo felt weaker. Amara and Alaric could see the effects of Kai, sucking the magic out of her. Alaric immediately pulled Jo away from him. She shrieked, trying to process what just happened.

"Wow! I feel much better," Kai stated happily, as he sat up straight.

"No wonder. You were sucking out her magic," Alaric hissed.

"Exactly. Which means I'll need all of it."

Jo tensed up.

"Come on, sis. If I don't take your magic, you're as good as dead. Because when I die, you die. And so does Liv and everyone else in our family. Plus if I die, so do the prison worlds."

"What? There's more than one?"

"Who said there was only one? Which means anyone there will die. Including Bonnie."

Jo needed a moment alone. Alaric followed her out of the room, while Amara stayed with Kai, to keep him calm.

Minutes later, they returned and Jo agreed to give up her magic. Kai smiled, almost grimly. Then they joined hands, and began to chant. "It's done," Jo stated, as they broke apart.

"And I feel great," Kai exclaimed. Then he whispered something in her ear, knowing Amara could hear it, but Alaric couldn't. "Have a nice life, sissy," he smirked, as he glanced at Amara. "Catch you later, beautiful," he beamed.

Amara rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Kai."

Kai smiled, then exited the room and left the house.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both," Amara smiled.

Jo turned to see a confused Alaric. She told him what Kai had told her, and the two talked it over.

"Jo, this is wonderful," Amara remarked.

"It's still a lot to process."

"True, but think about it. Of all the couples in Mystic Falls, you and Ric will be the only ones to have a regular life."

"You sound as though this is something you once wanted," Jo countered.

Amara lowered her head. "Actually, it's not. Silas and I never once thought about that. We only wanted to be together, and not let life or death tear us apart. And, well, you know how the rest goes. We're not really the proverbial couple."

"I see, well, since you were here to find out first, and are being so supportive, Alaric and I would like you and Silas to be the god parents."

"Really? Are you sure you want us?" Amara questioned, glancing at both of them.

"Absolutely. You two have been through enough. You deserve a "regular" life."

"We'd be honoured. I can't wait to tell him."

* * *

Silas and Jeremy had just entered the mausoleum, and Jeremy set Cuddles down on the table. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Kai looked as though he were about to die. And if he does, so do the prison worlds he was talking about. Which means your girlfriend disappears. Cuddles is a talisman that will bring her back. Even without the ascendant, we have Bonnie's magic right here," he stated, pointing at the bear. "All we need now is our witch."

Just then, Kai showed up. "Hey guys. Ready to bring Bonnie back, Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded. "Are you sure you can?"

"Easily." Kai began to chant. The candles lit up, and just then, Bonnie appeared in the middle of the room.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy cried, racing towards her.

"Jeremy!" she cried, running into his tight embrace.

"You're here, it worked."

"Actually, so had this," Bonnie replied, as she held out the ascendant. "I was able to fix it. It took me forever, but I did it. And thanks your hint, I used Qetsiyah's magic."

"She finally became useful for something," Silas interjected, hotly.

"Yes, she did," Bonnie replied.

"So, we had two ways to get you out. The ascendant, and your bear," Kai pointed out.

"Auh, I'm just so happy to be back!" Bonnie smiled, hugging Jeremy. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

"I could never give up on you."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kai remarked. "Well, my job is done. See you later."

"Jeremy, do mind if I stop by the Salvatore's? I need to see Damon."

"Of course."

"I'll meet you back at... Where are you living now...? Tyler's?" she laughed.

"Yes," Jeremy smiled.

"I'll meet you there."

Jeremy look as though he were about to protest. Bonnie knew she had to explain why she had to see Damon alone. "Jer, I'm back now. We'll spend all our time together. But, Damon and I went through a lot together. I just want to let him know that I'm back, and I want to thank him."

"Okay. But just do you know, I was the one who drew the circle in Nova Scotia, not Damon."

"I had a feeling it was you. I'll see you soon."

"I'm driving you there, you know," Jeremy sniggered.

"Then let's go."

Jeremy dropped Bonnie off, and fortunately, Damon wasn't home. Neither were Stefan or Elena. Bonnie headed to the kitchen and started preparing one of Damon's favourite meals.

Damon opened and closed the front door. He was shocked when he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen and saw Bonnie, he froze. "Bonnie?"

"Would you like one or two pancakes?"

"You're back."

"I'm here."

Damon smiled, wider than he thought he ever could. Bonnie screamed, rubbing into his arms. Damon spun then around, as the two laughed happily. "I'm back, Damon. I'm back!"

Later on, Bonnie explained about the world change, and that she found herself in the North Pole, under aurora borealis. Then, she found her way into a old-fashioned looking house, and found a double framed portrait of him and Stefan from 1864.

"So, you're saying you were in one of my old houses?" Damon questioned, holding into the framed portrait.

"It must have been. Then I heard a noise, so I headed back outside. Suddenly, the sky was bright, and the eclipse was almost over. So I ran back into the cave, and finished the spell. I didn't know the camera was still running, but I saw someone there."

Damon gave her a puzzled look.

"Here," Bonnie spoke, as she hit play.

"Great, you filmed walls."

"No. Look," she stated, handing the camera to Damon. "There, freeze that frame."

Damon hit pause, and stared at the mysterious woman. "That's her. She didn't show up, until I cut my palm. I stated to say something when I got sucked up into the sky. Then, I was in the mausoleum. Who was she?"

Damon couldn't believe his eyes. "That's my mother."


	39. Bad Spiral

_**Chapter 39:  
Bad Spiral**_

After the memorial, Caroline started to spiral. Elena knew it when she heard her speak: _I just want to get through today, so I don't have to feel tomorrow._ Elena knew instantly what that meant. Caroline was going to turn off her humanity. Elena rushed to her house, and tried to console her, and tell her that there was a better way to handle her sadness, but instead, she felt Caroline snap her neck. "That's not your choice to make," Caroline snapped.

When Elena awoke, she immediately called Stefan, and explained what happened.

"Stefan! It's Caroline. She turned it off! I tried to stop her, but it was no use. She snapped my neck, before I could do anything."

_Oh my God! Where are you?! _

"Caroline's house."

_I'm on my way! _

Stefanrushed to Caroline's house. Elena opened the door, just as he stepped on the porch.

"I'm just so glad you're all right," Stefan cried, wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too. She really scared me. I've never seen Caroline like this before. She's worse than I was, when I turned it off."

Stefan nodded in agreement. "We have to act fast. We have to corner her, make her feel something that'll trigger her humanity."

Meanwhile, in the Salvatore boarding house, Damon was going through troubles of his own.

"Oh, my God!" Katherine exclaimed, when she saw what was in Damon's hand. "The Cure! Bonnie didn't!"

"She did," Damon blurted.

Katherine now felt fully uneased. The Cure was the cause of her demise. She hated it! She knew she and Damon had no intention of ever using the cure, again. Yet, she could see that Damon still had a reason to use it."What are you going to do with it?"

Damon looked up, and saw her frightened expression. "Hey," he spoke, reassuring, stroking her cheek. "I know this cure has put us through hell! I know that it almost killed you, and believe me when I say that I'll never let that happen to you, again. I love you, Katherine."

Katherine smiled, feeling more secure by his words. She could see it in his piercing ice-blue eyes, Damon didn't want the cure for himself or her. But, who did he want it for?

"You can't possibly want it for Elena, now? Could you?"

Damon shrugged. "No. Elena and I are finally in a good place. But, Caroline is not."

Katherine sighed. She could only imagine that pain Caroline was going through, right now. "I know. I lost my mother too. It destroys you. It nearly destroyed me."

"But, you were able to handle it. I was able to handle it."

Katherine winced. "Damon. Your mother is alive. And I know the first thing you want to do is to save her. I would too, of it were my mother."

"She's a monster, Katherine. 3000 people. And I thought we were bad."

"I know," Katherine comforted, pulling him close. "We were forced to become monsters, to survive. Most likely, she had to do the same."

"I mean, she ditched her children to become a ripper in Europe. That's not very maternal, Katherine."

"Then don't. Just put that aside, and get to know her now. You both deserve a clean slate. Take it from someone who speaks with experience. Nadia have me a chance. Give Lily hers."

Damon glanced at her, and smiled.

"Damon, you gave me a chance. After everything we put each other through, we're still here."

"It was hell without you," Damon chuckled, as the two brushed lips.

"I love you," Katherine stated. "I know you'll do the right thing."

Damon almost collapsed, when he heard those words. Hearing someone say that they trusted him was something he had never truly experienced. He wondered if that was actually possible. He hoped that it was. He didn't want to let Katherine down, or himself. "I hope you're right," he sighed, as his phone started to ring.

At that same moment, Kai found himself, at the Lake House. He had no other place to go. The one thing he wanted to do was apologise to Bonnie, but she wouldn't even give him an edge-word.

Kai groaned, as he knocked on the door.

"Who can that be? More pesky neighbours?" Silas smirked, as he put the clean dish in the drainer.

"I'll see who it is, and send them away," Amara smiled, putting down the dishes in the sink.

"They're ruining our nightly retinue."

"It's okay," Amara countered. "Just finish drying those dishes," she ordered, pointing at them.

"As you wish," Silas replied, laughing.

Amara started to laugh back, when she unlocked and opened the door. "Kai?" she stammered, clearly shocked to see him. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I..." Kai started. "I just found myself here. I have nowhere else to go. Could I please just come in? Even for a second?"

"Yes. Certainly," Amara replied, stepping aside. Kai walked in, and she closed the door. "Are you all right? You look awful. Don't tell me you walked all the way here from Mystic Falls?"

"Okay. I won't," Kai stammered, blowing into his hands, to keep them warm.

"You must be exhausted. Here, sit down," she beckoned, walking towards the sofa.

"Thank you," Kai sighed, gratefully, as he collapsed onto the sofa.

"I'll get you something to drink," Amara added, as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Silas, did you hear all that?"

"I can't believe it. He must be trying out for the "Mystic Falls Walking Marathon," he teasingly remarked.

"This is no laughing matter!" Amara scolded, punching his chest.

"Hey," he laughed, pulling her close.

"Silas, I mean it! It's the least we can do. Kai did try to help us."

"Amara, lighten up. Live a little. If we can help him, we will."

Amara quietly laughed. "Okay."

The two walked back into the living room. Amara handed Kai a cup of tea, and he spoke, "Thank you." Then, they sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Okay, Kai. Tell us exactly what's wrong," Silas started.

Kai took a deep breathe. "Okay, well first, I came here because I feel a connection with you two. I know it's because of Luke. I mean, Amara, you came to his memorial, and not only that, you brought his boyfriend, Noah with you."

"I just thought that he had a right to now about Luke's death. The only reason he broke up with him, was because he thought he was going to die in the merge. Noah had a right to know what his true reason was did leaving him."

"I have to admit, I admire you for that. You're so full of compassion. It's a quality Luke possessed a lot of."

"I'm proud of her, too," Silas interjected, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Then, when Bonnie came back. I wanted to apologise to her. But she won't give me the time of day."

"Can you really blame her?" Silas scuffed.

"No. I can't, but I just have this enormous feeling of regret inside of me, and I just have to get it out."

"I'm sure Bonnie will understand," Amara comforted. "Just give her some space. She just got back. You can't expect her to be forgiving right now."

"I know, but I just have to tell her. And, by a fortuitous chance, I found a way to get close up her."

"How?" the immortals asked, in awe.

"When the alternate worlds crossed, Bonnie stumbled into 1903. The home of Lily Salvatore."

"Stefan and Damon's mother?!" Amara shrieked.

"How the hell did she get there?!" Silas snapped.

"My coven trapped her, because she was a threat to human life. She was a ripper. She killed at least 3000 people."

"Oh, my God!" Amara gasped, covering her mouth.

"That explains where Stefan and Damon get their thirst from," Silas remarked.

"Exactly. And now, Damon wants me to help get her back. I need the ascendant from that time, and so have it right here," Kai exclaimed, pulling out the ascendant from his jacket. "We'll need Bonnie's help..."

"And she'll help if Damon asks her to," Silas summed up.

"You're brilliant, Silas," Kai beamed.

"What do you need us for?" Amara spoke up.

"I can't be too sure that Bonnie won't try and trap me there. So I need someone to bring me back, if I get trapped."

"How can we do that? I'm not a witch anymore," Silas replied.

"True, but now that I'm the leader of the coven, I can transfer some of my powers to someone else. Which is good, since I have no magic of my own."

"Okay. But we're not human. Will it still work?"

"Yes! That's the best part. It doesn't matter of you're an immortal or a vampire. But it won't work on a former witch," Kai stated. "It'll only work on..."

"Me," Amara murmured.

"You guessed it. So, what do you say, Amara? Want to be a witch?"

Amara nearly felt as though she were about to faint. Never in her life did she expect that she would become a witch. Now, was her chance to actually be able to use magic, herself.

"Yes."

"Great. Now, to do the ritual, we have to join hands, and have a lot of candles."

"I'll get them," Amara quipped, as she stood up, and left the room.

Silas immediately followed. "Hey," he spoke.

"Where did we put the candles? They must be somewhere in this drawer Amara spoke, peeking inside the counter drawer.

"Amara! Hey, look at me," Silas cried, pulling her up, making their eyes meet. "Are you sure you really want to do this? It's asking quite a lot."

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Really," Amara replied, seeing his worried expression. "Sweetheart," she spoke, touching his cheek. "I'll be fine. I've watched you preform magic. I know how it works. And I'll have you to guide me," she smiled.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. As long as I have you, I know I'll be safe."

"Since when I have I ever left your side?" he asked, smirking. "I'll be there, every step of the way."

The two came back, Amara and Kai sat across from each other. Silas it the candles, and set them around them.

Kai and Amara cupped their hands together, and he began to chant. Soon, the candles' flames roared, making the room extremely bright. Then, they went out in a flash. "It's done," Kai spoke.

Amara felt out of breath. She gasped out for air.

"Amara!" Silas cried, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Amara quivered. "I feel his magic inside me. "I'm a witch."


	40. Retaliation

_**Chapter 40: **_

_**Retaliation **_

"Caroline, don't!" Stefan cried, as he heard Caroline give Liam intensions to rip Sarah's heart out.

"Caroline, what the hell do you think that'll prove?!" Elena shouted.

"I won't have him kill her, if Stefan agrees to shut it all off," Caroline quipped, setting her phone on the table. Then, she picked up two margaritas, and held them out. "Which will it be?" she asked, smiling deviously.

In a flash, Stefan lunged himself at her, knocking her to the floor. "Elena, get to the hospital. Find them!"

"I will!" Elena cried, then she dashed out of the bar.

"Get off me!" Caroline shouted, as shoved Stefan off her. She quickly raced to the table and picked up her phone. "Liam, do it now!"

Before she heard his reply, Stefan wrapped his arms around her, and threw it to the floor, letting her phone fly out of her hand.

Caroline kicked Stefan in the face, and crawled towards her phone. "Liam, do it!"

Elena raced inside the hospital, and used her supernatural hearing to hear everything that was going on. She thought she heard Liam's voice, coming from the basement. She immediately raced down the back hallway stairs, and hurried to the room. When she opened the door, she saw Liam, holding a scalpel. Glancing at the operating table, she saw that Sarah was unconscious.

"Liam, stop!"

"Elena, I'm so sorry. But, I have to rip her heart out," Liam replied, shakily, as he approached the table.

"No!" Elena screamed, grabbing his wrists, and breaking them. Liam fell backwards and hit the floor. "Sarah," Elena sighed, biting her wrist, and holding it over her mouth. A second later, Sarah opened her eyes, and drank down Elena's blood. "You're going to be okay," Elena reassured.

Once Sarah was healed, Elena pulled out her phone, and hit Stefan's icon. "Stefan! I found them. Sarah's going to be okay. I healed her."

_"Thank God!" Stefan sighed, in relief. _

"What happened with Caroline?"

_"She was too vicious. I had to tackle her."_

Elena nodded. "Okay. Is she?"

_"I snapped her neck, then injected her with the vervain we brought."_

"Good," Elena exclaimed. "We' have to get her to the basement. Once she's locked up, we can work with her."

_"I just wish it didn't have to come to that."_

"I know. But, look at what extremities she went to. And to top it off, she wanted you to shut off your humanity. What kind of friend does that?!"

_"Elena."_

"No. She's a bitch! And I thought I was bad, when I shut mine off," Elena groaned, as tears filled her eyes. "Stefan, just the thought of losing you, is too much to...even imagine. If Caroline ever hurt you, I'd kill her!"

_"Hey," Stefan spoke, reassuringly. "I'm still here. I would never do that. I never will again! I can't imagine losing you," he replied, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'll meet you at the hospital."_

"No. I'll coming back to the bar. I'll help you with her. I'll make sure Jo takes care of Sarah."

_"Okay. See you soon."_

"I love you," Elena replied

_"I love you."_

The next day, Damon had finally convinced Bonnie to talk to Kai. After her outburst last night, he said she owed it to him. Bonnie reluctantly agreed, and arranged to meet Kai, at the Mystic Grill.

"You have the ascendant."

"Well, finding it would take a lot of searching. I'd have to go through the Gemini archives, translate it to English... It's not like I have the ascendant in my jacket pocket," Kai stated, laughingly.

"Then get it. Damon needs your help. And you and I both know I wouldn't be here, if it weren't for him."

"Okay. Here's the deal. In exchange for the 1903 ascendant, you and I will go together to retrieve Lily Salvatore and the other ascendant to bring us back. And, if you're still not convinced that I've changed, I'll leave you along," Kai finished satisfyingly. "What do you say?"

Bonnie huffed, "Deal,"

"Okay. Great!" Kai smiling, beamingly. He reached down to feel his pocket, and gasped, "Well, what do you know. It is in my pocket," he stated, holding it out.

"Is this suitable for 1903?" Katherine asked, walking outside of the house.

"You don't have to come, you know," Damon replied, worriedly.

Katherine's eyes shot up. "Well, of course I have to come. I have to meet the woman who mothered the two men in my life," she finished, giggling.

"Touché," Damon sniggered.

"And when we come back with her, we'll tell Stefan and Elena about it."

"I just hope we're doing the right thing, by not telling them."

"Hey," Katherine comforted, touching his cheek. "Look at me. We are doing the right thing. This is your mother. Who we just found out was alive, days ago. You have a right to see her first, and see who she is."

Damon sighed, knowing Katherine was right. His mother, the mother he thought he help bury in 1858. The mother who he was too afraid to say goodbye to, by reading her epitaph. And to think, now she was not only a vampire, but a ripper as well. Damon rolled his eyes, and almost laughed. _Sure explains why he and Stefan turned out the way we did," he thought. _

"Everybody ready?" Kai asked, as he and Bonnie walked up to them.

"Yes, we are," Katherine replied.

Bonnie pulled out the ascendant, and a pocket knife. Slitting her palm, she let the blood sink into the ascendant, and soon the gears turned. Bonnie chanted, and the four of them joined hands. Within moments, the four of them disappeared, and the ascendant Bonnie was holding, fell to the ground.

As soon as they were gone, Amara rushed up to the ascendant, and placed her hand into it, holding the twisted gears in place.

"According to Kai, if we leave it like this, we can go back without blood," she stated, as Silas walked up behind her.

"I just hope this works."

Amara turned, and tried to smile. "Why would Kai lie to us? Why would he give me his magic? Silas, we have to trust him."

"I know. Its just not something I'm used to," Silas sighed heavily.

"Neither am I. But, we've got to try," Amara encouraged. "Here," she said, handing him the ascendant. "I froze the gears. Hold onto it, until they return. If Kai's with them, we don't have to do anything. But if he's not, then we'll have we to go to 1903 ourselves."

"Time travel? That's something new," Silas stated, laughingly.

"Bonnie, I can't believe you left him there," Katherine exclaimed, as they set foot back in the Salvatore driveway.

"Well, it's just like I told him, I'm not the same person, I once was."

"Tell that to Jeremy."

"I did. And that's one of the reasons why he and I broke up. I'm not the same person anymore. He and I can't be together."

"That's a shame. I always thought you two had it made."

"Yeah, well, so did I."

The two turned to see Damon, showing Lily into the house.

"This is where we live. You can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Thank you, Damon," Lily replied, but froze when they stepped into the foyer.

"What's the matter?"

"Stefan. I'm not sure I can face him. How can I be there for him, after all this time?"

"We'll handle that tomorrow. Right now, we need to get inside."

"And if I'm successful in helping you, you'll get my family back for me."

"Yes. The ascendant is in a safe place. As soon as there's another celestial event, we'll go back and get them."

Lily sighed, "Thank you."

The two immortals watched, as the four of them went inside.

"What do you know? Kai was right. Bonnie did two-time him," Silas blurted. "I guess we will need this?" he added, pulling out the ascendant. He handed it to Amara, but cupped her hand, when she tried to grab it. "We'd better wait, till she leaves. The last thing we need is for Bonnie to find out about our involvement. Not to mention that fact that you're a witch," he smiled.

"You're right. We'll wait," Amara spoke, turning back towards the house. "So that's Lily Salvatore."

"And mommy makes three," Silas sniggered.

"I almost feel sorry for them. If she's the monster, Kai said she was."

Silas glanced at her and smiled. "What?" Amara asked, seeing the intensity in his eyes.

"You," Silas spoke, touching her cheek. "I love you. For your courage and your compassion."

Amara smiled, almost embarrassingly. "And I love you for yours."

Silas winced, and shrugged. "Amara, I'm not as good as..."

Amara held her hand over his mouth. "Yes, you are. Silas, you are a wonderful person. You're kind. You're compassionate. You're courageous."

"I used to be. You still are."

"No, I'm not. I lost myself too. But, we are gaining ourselves back, now. You must never doubt that," she firmly stated, moving to rest against him.

"I won't," Silas replied, kissing her forehead.

An hour later, Bonnie left, and they knew they had to act fast. Both Silas and Amara hurried to the driveway, and Amara pulled out the ascendant. Chanting the words, Kai taught her, the ascendant snapped, and they disappeared.

Soon, they found themselves surrounded by snow and darkness.

"We almost don't seemed dressed for this weather," Amara remarked.

"One of the perks of not feeling cold or hot," Silas replied. "Where do you suppose Kai is?"

"Well, there's a house up ahead. Let's check it out."

As soon as they entered the house, they could hear screaming coming from the attic.

"Kai!" they both exclaimed, racing up the stairs.

"Get off me!" Kai screamed, as he struggled against the vampire's right grip.

Silas kicked the door in, and they raced in. "Oh my God!" Amara cried.

"Get off him!" Silas hissed, grabbing the vampire and throwing him against the wall.

He turned back towards Kai. "Kai, are you all right?"

"Better, now that you're here," he groaned, feeling his bitten neck. Silas helped him up, while Amara turned towards the vampire, who was now getting back on his feet. "Who are you? What do you want with him?"

"He's food," the vampire replied, in a hoarse voice. "He is also a witch like us."

"How did you get here?" Silas asked.

"We were trapped along with her."

"Lily Salvatore?" Amara questioned.

"Yes. She found us, and turned us. Making us both witch and vampire. The others are still dormant," he stated, pointing towards the back of the room.

Silas and Amara slowly turned to see five decayed bodies sitting down.

"What the..." Silas started, in an exasperated tone.

"You've been here all this time?"

"Now her son took her away. But we know she'll come back for us."

"Well, you might be awake, but you're friends won't be. Kai is not for you to feed on!" Amara snapped.

"You're a witch too!" the vampire exclaimed, walking towards her. "I can feel it on you. He gave you his magic," he added, pointing at Kai.

"How can you be a witch and a vampire?"

"We weren't exactly witches. We were syphons. We were able to drain the magic out of any witch we saw," he explained. He tried to reach out to touch her. Amara immediately grabbed his arm, and twisted it off. The vampire groaned in agony, as Amara threw his arm aside.

"That may be true. But, were immortals. Not just vampires. You can't take us down." Amara glanced at Silas, who was holding Kai up. "Let's get out of here."

Silas nodded, and the two dashed out of the room, carrying Kai.

"Wow! You two were badass," Kai stated, excitedly.

"Kai, is what they said possible?" Amara asked.

"I'm afraid it is. You see, people like me, or what I used to be, are not true witches. When I was younger, I heard stories about a coven that the Gemini's banished, because they were syphons. That was in 1903. Lily must have found them and turned them."

"Which means we if they escaped, all hell would break loose in the world," Silas stammered.

"We can't let them out," Amara bellowed.

"But, we can't go back until the next celestial event, which isn't for two more days."

"I know. But, we can at least get away from here. We'll hurry back to this spot, when it's time."

"What do you have in mind?" Silas asked.

"I'll tell you later. After we get make sure Kai has healed."

"And fed. Right now, he's a mess."

"You know what's funny. The fact that I'm right here, and you two are talking like I'm not," Kai interjected, hotly.

"Sorry," Silas smiled. "Let's get out of here."


	41. Changing Courses

_**Chapter 41:  
Changing Courses  
**_  
Once they left the house of horrors, Amara tried to find the ascendant. She glanced over the snowy ground, trying to place it.

"Silas, I can't find it anywhere. Where could it be?"

"I don't know," Silas puzzled, glancing at Kai. "Do you know where it is?"

Kai shook his head. "It could be anywhere. It usually falls in the exact same place where it's used."

"Then it must be..." Amara started, walking away from them. "Here!" she exclaimed, bending down and picking it off the ground.

"Perfect. Now we can use it to get back," Kai beamed.

"But you said that would be in two days," Silas corrected. "What are we possibly going till then?"

"We can't very well stay near those monsters," Amara interjected.

"We'll have to find another house. We have to get out of this weather."

"I'm all for that. I'm freezing!" Kai stuttered, as he teeth chattered.

They walked a few miles, and spotted a empty house. Once they got inside, both Amara and Silas made sure Kai was healed and fed. After Kai fell asleep, Amara went back downstairs. Silas knew something was on her mind, so he quickly followed her.

He walked down the stairs, and saw her, standing by the window. "Hey," he spoke, causing her to turn.

"Hey," she replied, in a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Amara stated, shaking her head.

"Sweetheart, we've known each other too long to hide anything from one another. Come on, spill."

"Oh, all right. It's just...now that we're here, I thought we could go on a expedition of our own."

Silas cocked his eyebrows. "You mean, like travelling?"

"Yes. I want to find us. I want to know exactly where the hell I was, 110 years ago. And then I want to see your tomb."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"Silas, I know it sounds weird, but this is something I know we have to do."

"Hey," Silas reassured. "I completely get it. I've been thinking the same thing, too. It'll give us peace."

"My thoughts exactly."

"But, I don't think that's all you had in mind."

Amara shot him a surprised look. "What?"

"You want to get the cure," Silas stated, hotly."

"Yes. I do. I want it for Stefan and for Elena," Amara explained, as she saw Silas' tension rising. "Hey," she spoke, caressing his hand. "I know they both wanted it. They both wanted a human life. They deserve it."

"I know," Silas sighed. "I saw it, the instant I met them. They both wanted the cure. They both wanted a human life together," Silas exhaled, as he started to chuckle.

"What?"

"Just the opposite of us."

Amara closed her eyes, and smiled. "How true. We never wanted a human life. The minute we discovered the possibility of immortality, we jumped at the chance."

"I remember the dreams we had. Breaking away from the coven. Travelling the world. Making our way across oceans," he added, smiling.

"The only fear was death. Or illness. Something that we were always petrified of. Yet, they were not."

Silas signed, "That was our downfall."

"You know as well as I do they Bonnie already got the one from 1994."

"And Damon and Katherine are deliberating what to do with it."

"If they use it on Caroline, then Stefan or Elena won't be able to take it."

"You're right. So we'll just have to get the 1903 cure," Silas agreed. "And with two of them, we can turn the tables around. For the first time ever, there will be two infamous cures," he finished laughing, causing Amara to laugh along.

"We should leave now. We can run as fast as light. Kai won't even know we're gone."

"Are you sure?" Amara questioned.

"Positive," Silas stated. "He'll sleep for at least a day."

"I'm ready."

The two stepped back into the freezing snowy weather outside. Silas and Amara took each other's hand, and smiled. In a flash, they were gone.

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls,  
Damon was searching for the ascendant. He found it near the bushes of the driveway. "Huh. How'd it get here?" he wondered. But shrugged it off, knowing that he a had found it. Now, he just had to bide time with his mother and her minions.

Once they made sure Caroline was locked up, Elena got a phone call from Tom. He told her about all of Caroline's victims.

"What?" Elena cried.

"I know some of them are dead. But the ones that lived are badly hurt. The entire hospital is filled with college students and teachers," Tom explained. "Jo and I are trying to cover up the real cause if their injuries. I've had to compel some of them."

"Oh my God! Don't worry. I'm on my way," Elena stated, then put her phone away. She turned to look at Stefan, who by now had a flushed face. "Stefan, she's killing people. Hundreds of them! The hospital's filled with them."

"I know, I just can't believe it," Stefan sighed, heavily, as he glanced through the cell door eye hole. "Caroline really went off the deep end."

"I have to get there," Elena huffed. "Tom needs my help. Will you be okay watching her?"

"Yeah. I'll keep watch. You better go."

After they kissed, Elena zoomed out of the cellar.

After they crossed the Atlantic Ocean, Silas and Amara found themselves in Oswald.

"I remember I was here, a 110 years ago," Amara stated.

"I can't believe the travellers kept you on display like a damn trophy!" Silas stammered.

"Hey," Amara comforted, intwining their arms. "It's all right. We're together now. That's all that matters."

"You're right. Its just every fibre in my being wishes things could have been different!"

"I know. Me too. But we have to move on. That's why we're here. To come to terms with our past, and finally be able to move on."

"How did you get so insightful?" Silas teased, happily.

"After being for around 2000 years, you learn a few things," Amara teasingly replied.

They slowly turned their heads to see a large building. They knew that was where the travellers kept Amara.

"No holding back," Silas breathed.

"No holding back."

Slowly and nervously, the two immortals made their way inside the large building.

The next day, Damon had decided to have an extended shower with Katherine. After they finished, Katherine pulled out their towels, and headed towards the table stand. Looking into the mirror, as she pulled her hair back, she could feel Damon's arms wrap around her.

Katherine smiled, "Auh. You know we have to get dressed, right?"

"So?"

"Well, now that your mother is here, I don't think she wants to hear us," she stated, turning the sink water on.

"Oh, come on. Five more minutes."

"And I don't think she'd approve of us being dressed like this."

"Uh, God. Mothers' are so annoying," Damon groaned.

"Well, I for one am getting dressed," Katherine spoke, as she walk towards the dresser. She pulled out the drawer, and her shirt and noticed the cure was underneath it. "Are we going to do anything about this?" she asked, holding it out for Damon to see.

Damon paused, trying to think of a response. "I... Well, we... I haven't figured it out yet."

"Seriously, Damon. You're going have to. You and I both know that being human is what both Stefan and Elena want. Yet, you don't want to lose either of them. So you just pretend that we don't have the answer to their prayers in our lap."

"I know that's what they want. But, what about Caroline? She's an obvious contender for the cure too."

"True. But who deserves it more? Her or them?"

Before Damon could answer, thru heard Lily calling "breakfast is ready" from downstairs.

"After breakfast," Damon blurted, as he pulled out his t-shirt and jeans.

As they sat by the kitchen table, Lily placed their plates in front of them. "I hope you like it, Katherine. It's called "Eggy in a Basket." It was Damon's favourite."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you," Katherine smiled, grabbing her fork.

"It tastes different than I remember," Damon snapped.

"You were human last time," Lily stated. "The longer we're changed, the more our tastebuds do," she added, glancing at Katherine. "So, Katherine, you're very experienced at this. Over five hundred years?"

"Yeah. I turned a few centuries ago. And I've never looked back since."

"Do you ever miss it?" Lily asked, causing Damon to glare at her. "Being human."

Obviously she didn't know about Katherine's experience last year. The very mention of that, made both her and Damon feel sick.

"No. Not at all. In fact I was born to be a vampire," Katherine answered.

"Can we not talk about humans?" Damon bellowed. "It's making me nauseous."

"Sorry I brought it up. Now, Damon, you said that in order for us to travel back to the prison would, we would need a celestial event, with the..."

"Ascendant."

"With the ascendant. Wokld a full moon suffice? I took your advice and learned how to use a computer. I found that there's a full moon in two days. Or if that doesn't work, there's a comet shower in two weeks, outside of town."

"One night, and you're a one woman farmers almanac."

"Those people are my family, Damon. In order for me to stay myself, I need them. They helped me find myself again. I will not abandon them."

"Okay. Like I said, we'll get them back."

"Where is the ascendant?"

"I told you, it's in a safe place."

"Very well."

Back at Whitmore Hospital, Elena was shocked when Tom showed her how many students Caroline sent to the hospital.

"We have them all, from a broken leg, up a broken spine," Tom remarked, as they walked down the hallway.

"You know what's shocking?" Elena blurted. "Is the fact that I'm not shocked."

"I know exactly how you feel. I know vampires can snap a the drop of a pin, but this is just too much to fathom.

"And to think, that was me. When I shut my humanity off, I was just as bad as she was."

"No. Elena, you were not."

"How did you know? Tom, you weren't here, when I shut my emotions off."

"Because you told me what happened. Yes, you killed a waitress and threatened your friend. But that was it. Caroline has killed many people, and injured quite a few. There is no comparison."

"You're really that sure?" Elena questioned.

"Positive."

"You really are an amazing person," Elena beamed. Ever since they met, she knew Tom was different. He had some of the same qualities that both Stefan and Silas had, but they also made him different from them.

"The real thing I'm afraid of, is that I could be like her in a snap."

"But you won't be. You'll be too busy healing little Stevie from his chicken pox," came Jo's voice.

Tom and Elena turned to see her approach them.

"Yeah. But what happens when little Stevie grows up and I want to feed on him?" Elena countered. "I mean, that is my natural instinct. I just wish I didn't feel this way," Elena moaned, brushing her hair back, and sinking into a chair.

"Have you walked to Stefan about this?" Tom asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah. And he knows how I feel. But, neither of us can I change anything. So, what's the point of rehearsing it?"

"Well, now would be a good time to tell you both that Alaric and I are expecting," Jo spoke.

"What?" the two gasped.

"We found out two weeks ago."

"That's wonderful," Elena smiled.

"Couldn't be happier for you two," Tom smiled.

"Yes. Oh, and I've already selected god parents too."

"Who?"

"Ric was a bit apprehensive when I told him, but I chose Silas and Amara."

Both Elena's and Tom's eyes shot up.

"I'm sure they were thrilled," Elena replied.

"I think that was a fantastic choice. They both have so much love to share."

"I think so too. And I finally managed to get Ric to accept them. He was a bit judge-ey."

Elena sighed, and sank back into her seat. "It's just so amazing. Ric went from being a vampire to..."

"And now he's a human, starting a new life," Jo finished, sitting next to them.

"You know, I'm really tired. I'm going to call it a day, and head home," Elena blurted, quickly standing up.

"Can you cover for me?" she asked, glancing at Tom.

"Of course."

"Thanks," she replied, turning away and heading outside.


	42. Coven Truce

_**Chapter 42:**_

_**Coven Truce **_

As they stepped into the vast room, Amara instantly gasped when she saw herself on display. She slowly approached the lifeless stone statue that was her, and shakily reached out to touch it. "It's so strange. It's like having an out of body experience."

"Yeah. You don't get many of those," Silas winced.

Amara glanced at all the statue's features. She could see every detail of herself within it. "So this is what I looked like when you found me."

"And I couldn't have been happier," Silas stated, grabbing her shoulders. "The instant I found you, my heart leapt out of my body. You were alive, when I thought I had lost you forever. There are no words to describe what I felt."

"It's still a lot to take in."

"Don't waste your time," Silas quipped, as their eyes met. "Like you keep telling me, we're here now. We beat her, that's all that matters. This," he snapped, gesturing at the statue. "Is all in the past."

"You're right. It's time to move on. I just had to see this for myself. Now… I need to see you."

"My tomb."

"Yes. Take me to Nova Scotia."

Seeing Silas' stone body was a lot for both of them to take in. Both Silas and Amara touched the cold helmet that was placed over his face.

"I can't believe I looked like _this_," Silas stammered.

"I can't believe you were trapped her for 2000 years, while I was paraded all over the world."

"Yeah, Qetsiyah was a bitch!" Silas snapped, glancing back at Amara. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"We should head back."

Amara bent down and glanced at Silas' crossed arms. There was a small box between them.

"There it is," Silas spoke, as he touched the statue's arms. He used his vampiric strength to break the arms off, so he could grab the cure. After he threw the arms aside, he grabbed the small box and turned to face Amara. "Here it is," he breathed.

Amara sighed, "Now we can go back."

"I'm sure Kai is wondering where we are now."

"Oh, he's a lot closer than you think," echoed Kai's voice, through the cavern.

Silas and Amara bolted around to see Kai standing near the opening.

"How did you get here?" Silas asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"You've been gone longer than you thought," Kai stated. "At first I thought that those monsters got you, but then I remembered how well you fought them off. So, I knew that couldn't be the case. Then, I thought you two might be feeling sentimental, and rush off to find your bodies. Which led me to remember how Bonnie got magic from your tombstone. And I just had to find it. I mean, it's going to take all the magic we can get to get us out of here."

"You mean, my magic isn't enough?" Amara questioned.

"Oh, it is. But, why not have more, just to be on the safe side."

Amara rolled her eyes, then Silas pulled her back. "Listen, we're trapped just like you. We can trust each other. We have to work together, in order to leave this place."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Silas," Kai smiled. "Now that you have you cure for vampirism, shall we?"

"How did you get here so fast?" Amara shot out, causing Kai to pause.

He turned around and replied, "Like I said, you were gone longer than you thought. It took me three days to get here."

"Three days?" the two immortals bellowed.

"Oh no. We were supposed to go back in two days. We're too late," Amara cried.

"No, we're not," Kai corrected. "That's why I need my magic to accompany yours. Between the two of us, we'll get out of here."

"Then, we'll have to race back," Silas stated.

"It's okay with me. Just hold onto me," Kai remarked.

Once they got back to snowy forest, they glanced up at the northern lights, shining in the night sky.

Amara pulled out the ascendant, but before she could say a word, the five creatures were all around them.

"Ahh!" Amara shrieked, backing into Silas' arms.

"What the hell, Kai!" Silas fired.

"I know they're not the most pleasant people, but we have something in common. We were both banished to a prison world, by the Gemini. So, in exchange for their help, I'm giving them a way out of here."

"Kai, you can't be serious," Amara countered. "They're monsters. You're not. You don't have to do this."

"That's what I love about you, Amara. You always try to see the better side in me. Which is something no one else ever did."

"Kai, we offered to help you, not them!" Silas shot back.

"Amara, Silas, I want you both to know how much I appreciate your help. You've been good friends. But, these people don't deserve to be trapped here for eternity, just because they're different," Kai exclaimed, pointing back at them.

"We're not going to help them," Amara stated, putting the ascendant back in her pocket.

Kai made a move towards her, and was instantly blocked by Silas. "You'll get more than you bargained for, if you take one step closer," he warned. "As far as I'm concerned, I'd rather be trapped here, than to unleash them into the world."

"Aw, so noble of you. Where's the all-time bad immortal Silas? Or the selfish immortal, Amara? Now, you've both turned into your doppelgängers. Hello, Stefan and Elena."

Silas grabbed Kai by the collar, and hissed, "Back off, Kai. You're not going anywhere with them."

"It's either the three of us, or we'll just stay here," Amara snapped.

"Well, then, I guess I'm going to have to do it myself," Kai spat, extending out his hand. Silas instantly felt pain, all throughout his body.

"No!" Amara cried, racing up to him. She grabbed Kai's arms, and threw him into the air.

As he hit the ground, Kai started laughing. "You know that was classic. I knew you'd do anything to save your boyfriend. Making you vulnerable," he spoke, as he held out his hand, pushing Amara back. After she hit the ground, Kai waved his hand, levitating the ascendant out of her pocket, into his hands.

"Sorry, you two, but I am taking them back with me. But don't worry. You're coming too."

Amara and Silas looked up at Kai, knowing he had beaten them. They glanced at each other, tearfully, as Kai went on. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you two." He smirked, as he turned to face the five vampires. "Listen, everyone. We're getting out of here. Just form a circle around these two, and I'll do the rest."

The six figures loomed above the two immortals, as they lie helplessly on the ground. Within moments, there was a flash of white light, and they found themselves in the Salvatore driveway. Kai told the others to watch over the immortals, while he headed inside the boarding house.

Kai knew just how he would get his revenge on Bonnie. He stopped in the foyer, when he heard her voice, talking to Matt. _Well, well. This makes my work a lot easier._ He thought, as he followed them down into the cellar.

"Amara, are you all right?" Silas asked.

"I'm fine," Amara replied, glancing at him. "Are you all right?"

"As well as can be expected," Silas muttered, trying to smile.

Amara smiled, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood. "I think we can take them."

Silas smiled. "You always were the feisty one. Okay," he spoke, as they joined hands. "Let's do this."

Before any of the vampires knew it, they found themselves being thrown against the house. A second later, Silas and Amara were out of sight.

"We've got to warn everyone," Amara panicked.

"They weren't at the house," Silas spoke. "They must be somewhere… Wait." he paused. "Listen." The two used their supernatural hearing and heard a marriage ceremony being held.

"Oh my God. Jo and Alaric," Silas shouted, as they two raced towards the wedding.

* * *

At the wedding, Stefan and Elena were making a very late appearance. "There you two are," Caroline scolded. "I turn my humanity in time to throw them the perfect wedding, and you two are messing it us."

"Sorry, Caroline," Elena apologised. "We were…" she started, glancing at a dumbstruck Stefan.

"Held up," Stefan stated, trying not to laugh at his excuse.

"I know it's a big night for you two. Given the cure and all. But, was it really worth almost missing the wedding?"

"Well, actually," Stefan smirked, holding Elena's shoulder.

"Oh, gross!" Caroline snapped. "Just get into your places."

As Stefan and Elena walked down the aisle, Elena smiled, and whispered so that he would hear, "You know, this is what I want for us," causing Stefan to look at her. "I want us to walk down the aisle together. Not have you wait for me."

"You mean, break the tradition?" Stefan chuckled.

"I mean, who started this tradition anyway?" Elena scoffed. "I don't want to be an object floating down the aisle, while the love of is forced to wait for me. Oh, and you're picking out my wedding dress, FYI," she smiled.

"So, we're going to break all the rules. I like it. To hell with them," Stefan beamed.

"I just want it to be about us. Not about glitz and glamour."

"And I promise you, it will be just that," Stefan replied, as they reached the pew.

* * *

Silas and Amara zoomed into the room, just as Kai made himself visible. "We're too late!" Silas cried, as Jo fell to the ground.

"You bastard!" Amara screamed, racing towards Kai.

"You two made it! I'm so happy," he beamed, as he noticed the rest of the Gemini coven made a step towards him. "Oh, no you don't," he spoke, extending out both hands, causing the lights to flicker, and the windows to implode.

People screamed, as glass shot out in all directions. People were thrown aside, before Stefan could grab Elena, she was sent flying backwards, against the wall. When she landed, pieces of glass fell on her.

Kai stood over the weeping Alaric and his dead sister. "Sorry about the twinsies." Then, he heard the witch's begin to chant. "Another prison world? You can't kill me." He glanced to his side, and saw a large shard of glass. He picked it up, and turned towards them. "This outta do the trick," he stated, as he stabbed himself in the neck with it.

"No!" they shouted, as Kai dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile, Stefan raced to Elena's side. "Elena! Elena!" he cried, trying to give her his blood. "Oh my God!" he cried, turning to see Damon and Caroline behind him. "My blood won't heal her. She's not responding. I got to get her to the hospital," he stated, picking her up.

"We'll be there soon," Damon reassured. "Go."

Damon turned to see Silas and Amara approaching them. "Well look who it is. The two people we though fell off the face of the earth. And you pick now to show up."

"Damon, I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Amara pleaded. "We tried to stop him, but…"

"Wait, what? Are you saying you knew this was going to happen?"

"No, of course not!" Silas shouted, defensively. "We knew Kai was loose and we had to warn you. But we got here too late."

"Well, if you know so much, what the hell did he do to Elena?!"

"I have no idea," Amara stated.

"Do you?" Damon asked, glaring at Silas. "Seeing as you were a witch at one time."

"No, I don't."

"But we know he did do something to Bonnie and Matt," Amara interjected.

"What?"

"When we got back, the last thing we saw was Kai running into your house."

"Bonnie and Matt were inside."

"You came back with him? How the hell did you get to 1903?"

The two exchanged guilty looks.

"What did you do? Why would you help him? How could you help him?"

"Kai gave me his magic. He amplified his magic through me, so it would last," Amara explained.

Damon's eyes widened intensely. "You two helped him escape. You two unleashed that psycho."

"No, we didn't," Silas fired. "We tried to stop him, but we couldn't. He was too strong. He overpowered us, then used the ascendant to bring us back."

"Honestly, if we knew he was going to do this, we would never have helped him," Amara exclaimed.

"You people make me sick!" Damon hissed.

"Whoa!" shot a voice. "Damon, back off!" Tom shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders. He made Damon face him and spoke, "Call your brother, and see how Elena's doing. Then, you will go to the hospital, along with Katherine and Caroline."

"Are you compelling me?"

Tom smirked, "No, Damon. I'm not. I'm just giving you friendly advice."

"What about them?"

"It's not their fault, Damon. Leave them alone. Okay."

Damon shook him off, and headed towards Katherine, who was on her phone. "Hey. Caroline's already with Stefan."

"How's Elena?"

"Physically, she's fine. The doctors have no idea why she's comatose."

"I'll bet Kai did something to her," Damon snapped, glaring at Kai's dead corpse.

"Damon, he's dead. We can't change what he did. We'll call Bonnie and make sure she's okay."

"Okay."

"Are you guys all right?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Silas answered.

"I just can't believe this happened," Amara stammered.

"Hey, it's not our fault," Silas reassured.

"No, it's not. You were just trying to help him. There's no way you could have known Kai was going to do this."

"It's all my fault."

"Amara."

"Silas, it is. You were right. We should've let go and moved on. But I couldn't. I had to see us."

"Us?" Tom questioned.

"She wanted us to see ourselves, the way we were."

"And get that damned cure," Amara added.

"Cure? You mean you got the cure from 1903?"

"Yes. We wanted it for Stefan and Elena."

"But, Stefan already gave Elena the cure. She already took it. He was going to take it next."

"So, Bonnie gave it to Stefan?" Silas asked.

"Yes," Tom nodded.

"Oh my God."

"We did all that for nothing."

"No, we didn't. Your intensions were good, Amara. Never doubt that," Silas exclaimed.

"I'd better get to the hospital. I can keep an eye on Elena," Tom interjected. Before he left, he turned back to face them. "I'm so glad you're both all right. I really missed you, while you were gone."

"We missed you too, Tom," Silas smiled.

"Why don't you come along?"

"Thanks, but we'll stay here a bit longer."

"Don't stay away too long."

"We won't," Amara stated. "You'd better hurry."

Tom quickly left the room, just as Silas and Amara heard a groaning voice.

They turned to see a sight that left them stunned.

"You've got to be kidding," Silas huffed.

"Oh, my God!"

Kai groaned, as he pushed himself off the floor. "Awe, it worked," he smiled.

"You're a vampire?"

"Who turned you?"

"Lily Salvatore. In exchange for her family," Kai answered, standing up.

"Oh, my God!" Amara sighed, then she looked up at Kai. "Well, there's one thing you forgot. You're not a witch anymore. I can take you."

Kai started to laugh, gleefully. "Actually, I am a witch. Vampires possess magical qualities, so I can just syphon it out."

Silas and Amara both took a step back. "You got what you wanted, Kai. Now leave us alone!" Silas hissed.

"Gladly," Kai replied, walking past them. "I have other things to do now."

* * *

Stefan was standing over Elena's bed, when his phone rang. He saw it was Enzo, and rolled his eyes when he answered his phone. "This is not a good time, Enzo."

_I'm well aware of that. I called you just to let you know where your mother is._

"Where is she?"

_Right now, she's manically searching a loading lot for her family. Kai gave her the address of where to find them. _

"I'm on my way," Stefan stated, then he put his phone away. He turned towards Caroline and Tom. "Would you both watch her? There's something I need to do."

"Of course," Caroline replied.

Stefan hurriedly left the hospital room, and headed towards the industrial loading area.

* * *

Damon and Katherine ran down the hospital corridor, towards Elena's room. Once they entered, Caroline and Tom left to check on Matt and Bonnie. Minutes later, they saw Kai slam himself against the window.

"What's happening to me!" he cried.

The two cringed when they saw the bite on his neck.

"My guess is, you were petting a hungry werewolf and got too close," Damon smirked.

"Fix it."

"Gladly. There's a cure in New Orleans. I'll get it personally, if you undo the spell you put on Elena."

Kai shook his head, then started to walk away.

Damon rushed out of the room and grabbed him. "Undo it! Whatever it is you did!"

"Aww. Someone cares about their ex-girlfriend," Kai sneered, looking at Elena through the window. "Sweet, human Elena. Preserved in her sleep."

"What?"

"She won't walk up, Damon. Until Bonnie dies."

Damon took a few steps back. "What did you do?"

"Well, I had to get revenge on Bonnie. After what she did to me. So I thought the best way to do that would be to connect her to Elena."

"You didn't," Damon hissed.

"I did. Elena's life is tied to Bonnie's. As long as she's alive, Elena won't wake up. Of course, you could kill her. But, Elena would never speak to you again. I don't think she'd even speak to Stefan. You have quite a dilemma on your hands," Kai stated, then he zoomed out of the hallway.


	43. Tied Lives

**_Chapter 43:_**

**_Tied Lives_**

"Oh, my God!" Katherine gasped. "Elena's life is tied to Bonnie's."

"Yeah. I'm gonna put a stop to that right now," Damon blurted.

"Damon, don't! Don't play the hero. You'll get yourself killed. "

"Katherine, I'll be okay. I'll go after him, you call Stefan."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Stefan found Lily and gave his final ultimatum. Let her mad search for her monster "family" or lose him forever. All she could say was "goodbye, Stefan."

Stefan was heartbroken. He knew his mother wasn't the same as he remembered, but he still couldn't make himself give up on her. Till now. Damon was right. She wasn't their mother. She was just a shadow of her.

Amara spotted Stefan walking away from the loading area. She knew he had to know what Kai was and what he did to Elena. Then she felt her jacket pocket. _"The cure."_ "Silas."

"What?" Silas called, walking up to her.

Amara turned to face him. "Stefan's over there. We have to tell him what happened."

"All right."

"And the cure."

Silas paused, "Are you sure?"

"We have to. I know Kai tied Elena's life to Bonnie's, and that she's comatose. But, Stefan has a right to know what we did for them. Elena is not the only cure in existence."

"That would certainly keep her safer."

"And when she wakes up, they can have the life they wanted together."

Silas did feel bad for them. They finally had the life they wanted, and now Kai had totally ruined their lives. "You're right."

"Plus if anyone else wanted the cure, they have the chance. Caroline, for one. I know she has her humanity back, but I know how much she wanted to be human."

"We'd better catch up to him."

"Silas," Amara spoke, causing him to turn. "Here," she said, placing the cure in his hand. "You have to give to him."

"Amara," Silas stammered. "I… can't. You should."

"No. It would mean more if you gave it to him. You two can finally make peace with each other. I know you've been meaning to," she stated, touching his cheek.

Silas sighed, then zoomed past her.

"Stefan, wait!" Silas called out.

"What?" Stefan huffed, turning to face him.

"Look, there's something you need to know. Kai is a vampire. Your mother gave him her blood."

"Yeah, I know. She told me."

"There's something else. It concerns Elena."

"What?" Stefan's eyes shot up. "What did he do?"

"He's the cause of her coma. He tied her life to Bonnie's. As long as Bonnie's alive, Elena will be dormant."

"That bastard!" Stefan fired, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Can the spell be undone?"

Silas shook his head. "Since he's a vampire now, it can't. Kai's death sealed that spell."

"I got to find him!"

"Stefan, stop," Silas shouted, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do. Killing Kai won't change anything."

Stefan felt his heart breaking. He knew Silas was right, there was nothing he can do. There was nothing anyone can do. He felt his tears streaking down his face. "I got to get back to Elena."

"Okay. But, before you go, I want you to have this," Silas explained, pulling the cure out of his pocket, the placed it in Stefan's hand.

Stefan could hardly believe his eyes. "The cure? How can there be two?"

"Amara and I went back to 1903. We originally wanted to get the cure for you and Elena. It wasn't till we got back that we found out Bonnie had brought one from 1994."

"You did that for us?" Stefan questioned.

"As strange as it sounds, yes," Silas replied. "You may find it hard to believe, but things between us have changed. Hell, look at what we both have been through since we met."

Stefan nodded his head in agreement. "It's certainly been a wild ride."

"We figured bringing you two the cure would be a peace token between us. Look, I never meant to hurt you. I was jealous, I was angry. I had been trapped for so long, and you seemed to have the perfect life. You and Elena found each other and I could see how happy you both were. Before Damon," he added, smirking.

Stefan had to laugh at that too. Damon had a way of ruining their happiness.

"Anyway, I wanted to find a way to apologise, and the cure seemed to be the best way to do that."

Stefan had no idea Silas felt that way. He assumed Amara was the kinder one and that Silas was still a stuck up jerk. But, after hearing his apology, Stefan realised he was quite the opposite. Even Katherine wasn't that humble.

"Thank you," Stefan spoke. "That means a lot."

"If I were you, I'd save that cure for Caroline. I think she would really appreciate it."

"You right on the nose there," Stefan replied. "Ever since Liz died, she hasn't been the same."

Meanwhile, Damon had tracked down Kai, back to the gazebo. He was surprised when he saw Bonnie arguing with him.

"Kai, you do realise you've been bitten by a werewolf," Bonnie stated.

Kai smirked, "I didn't even know werewolves existed, till I got bite by one."

"And if that won't kill you fast enough, I will," she bellowed, holding out her hands. The broken lights on the floor started to flicker. Kai could feel pain throughout his body. He screamed, as Bonnie continued the spell.

Kai held up his hand and reached towards Bonnie. You know, being a syphon, I can still use magic. And werewolves are supernatural. There's magic in their venom," he added, placing his hand over his bite. Seconds later, the werewolf bite on his arms disappeared.

Bonnie cringed, but before she could do anything, Kai lifted his hand, sending her back against the wall. She shrieked, as Kai caused her to feel pain all over her body.

"Stop!" she cried.

"Stop? Why would I do that? You know Bonnie, you brought this on yourself. All I wanted to do was make peace with you, and you rejected me. You tricked me into going to 1903. Then you trapped me there. I say it's time we even things up."

"Why did you hurt Elena? What did she do to you?"

"Oh, well that's the brilliance of my plan, Bon. I wanted revenge and I knew killing you would be too easy. I wanted to make you suffer, the way you made me suffer. So, what better way to do that than you hurt someone close to you?"

"Oh my God!"

"Don't worry. As soon as you die, Elena will wake up."

Just then, Damon stormed into the room. "Kai, knock it off!"

"Gladly," Kai smiled, releasing his magical hold on Bonnie.

Damon bent down to help her, as she hit the ground. "Hey, don't worry. He won't hurt you, anymore."

"Damon, it's my fault."

"That it is," Kai stated. "You see Damon, if you want Elena back, all you have to do is kill Bonnie. Oh, wait. I've just about done that for you. Just leave her here to die and you're home free. Her death won't be on your hands."

"Why don't you just shut up?!" Damon hissed.

"What's your problem?" Kai shrugged. "I've practically delivered a dying Bonnie to you and you're not satisfied. Maybe Stefan would be more grateful? I can imagine what he must be going through right now."

Damon thought for a moment. He knew he wasn't going to let Bonnie die. No matter what. And he knew what Stefan would do. He would sacrifice his life with Elena, to keep Bonnie alive. Which was exactly what he was going to do. He just had to make Kai believe otherwise.

"Sorry, Bon," Damon said, kissing her forehead. Bonnie's eyes filled with fear, as Damon stood up to see Kai giggle.

"I knew it," he grinned.

"Shut up!" Damon scowled, then he zoomed out of the room.

"Wait? That's it? He's just going to leave you?" Kai questioned, glancing down at Bonnie. "I thought there'd be a least be contemplating. Thinking over the dilemma." Just as he finished his sentence, Damon zoomed up behind him and snapped ripped off his head.

"There. How's that for contemplating?" Damon mocked. He glanced over and saw Bonnie smile with relief. He bent down next to her and bit his wrist. "Here you go, Bon. You didn't think I was actually gonna leave you," he smiled.

Meanwhile, Tom and Caroline returned to Elena's room. "I guess they left," Tom stated, as they entered.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Caroline wined. "Elena's in a coma. Jo's dead. I just…"

"Hey, I know it's a lot to process. But we have to stay positive."

"Easier said than done."

"If Elena were here, she'd tell you the same thing."

"Aah, you're right," Caroline sighed. "It's just that things were finally setting in place. Elena and Stefan were finally back together, Tyler made up with Liv. I made peace with myself. Then, Kai swoops in."

"How is she?" Stefan asked, entering the room.

"Still comatose," Tom answered. "According to her charts, she's perfectly heathy. We'll have to think of another excuse to get her out of the hospital."

Outside the room, Silas listened to their conversation. He could only imagine what Stefan was going through. Having Elena taken from him, losing his newly found mother. It was all too overwhelming.

"Hey," came a voice. "I'm proud of you."

Silas smiled, chuckling, "Are you now?"

"Yes, I am," Amara replied, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, Stef and I were bound to make peace sooner or later," he laughed.

"Silas," Amara smiled.

"No, you were right. I'm glad I gave him the cure. It really did take the edge off between us."

Amara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as they listened to Tom's plan for Elena.


	44. Elena's Goodbyes

**_Chapter 44:_**

**_Elena's Goodbyes _**

_"__Stefan, how bad is it?" Elena asked, as they stood over the bridge._

_Stefan didn't know how he was going to answer this. The pain of losing her was too overwhelming. He cleared his throat and looked her in the eye. "Kai put you in a coma. Tying your life to Bonnie's. You won't wake up until she dies."_

_"__Oh, my God!" Elena groaned, running her fingers through her hair. She glanced back at Stefan and saw the tears in his eyes. "Hey. Stefan, it'll be okay. I will wake up. And we will have our life together. Kai just postponed it."_

_"__But why did this have to happen?!" Stefan cried. "I should have done something to prevent it."_

_"__Hey," Elena said, letting him bury his head over her shoulder. "It's no one's fault. No one could have known Kai was going to do that. It is what it is."_

Once they got Elena's body back to the Salvatore house, everyone wanted to say their personal goodbyes to Elena. Caroline went into the parlour, to see Elena lying in her coffin. After a long tearful goodbye, she exited the room, letting Tyler walk in past her. His goodbye was shorter, but was still full of meaning. Matt went in next, followed by Jeremy, who had just returned to Mystic Falls. Once he finished, Alaric went in. After he left, he knew Elena was right. He would have to let all his pain out, and eventually he would recover.

_"__You'll get through the pain. But first you have to let it all in. You can't fight it. It's bigger than you. You have to let yourself drown in it. But eventually, you'll start to swim. And every single breath that you fight for will make you stronger." _

Damon entered the room, knowing he had a lot to say. He paused, not knowing where or how start. He took Elena's hand in his and closed his eyes.

_"__Hey. I wasn't sure if you'd come," Elena stated, smiling. _

_"__You know nothing would keep me away," Damon laughed._

_"__Damon, I hope you know how sorry I am. I want you to know that I do love you. You helped me through so much. If it hadn't been for you, I never would survived any of this."_

_"__Don't mention it." _

_"__I'm just glad that you're happy. Who've thought Katherine would be it," she laughed._

_Damon chuckled, "If you recall, I was after her when we met."_

_"__Touché," Elena grinned. "I wish you all the happiness in the world."_

_"__Thank you," Damon smiled, as the two hugged. _

After Damon left, he glanced at Katherine. "It's your turn."

Katherine nodded, reluctantly. "If this doesn't bring back memories."

_Walking towards the coffin, Katherine glanced down at her doppelgänger. "Here it goes," she sighed, taking her hand. Suddenly she found herself in the Salvatore living room. Katherine looked and saw it was dark outside. "Why you bring us here?" she asked, turning to face Elena. _

_"__Because this is where we officially met. I was looking for Stefan, and you came in behind me." _

_"__True. So, Elena what exactly is there to say? We have quite a history."_

_"__I just wanted to bury the hatchet. After everything that's happened between us, I just want to tell you that it's over. I still meant what I said. I forgive you."_

_"__After stealing your body? I doubt it."_

_"__True. That was unforgivable. But, we've both come a long way since then. We both realised who we were and who we wanted to be with. Stefan and I found our way back together, just like you and Damon."_

_Katherine nodded. "Couldn't have said it better. And I want you to know that I'm sorry. For trying to take your life away. It wasn't mine to take. I thought I was doing it for survival, but realised it was all for the wrong reasons."_

_Elena smiled. Katherine's apology literally took her by surprise. "Thank you." _

_"__Mine how the tables have turned," Katherine laughed. "Last time, I remember you looking over me."_

_Elena grinned, "Life's funny that way."_

_"__I'm sorry this happened to you."_

_"__Me too. But, we have to move on and make the best of things. Which is why I want you to ask Matt to take you to Nadia's body. He buried her, personally. Then, you and Damon can take her back to Prague. It's high time you went home, Katherine. You need to make peace with yourself."_

_"__I never thought I'd say this, but you're right."_

_"__Then after 500 years, you'll have the happiness you wanted."_

_"__Thank you, Elena. For your insight. It's a quality I've always been jealous of."_

_The two smiled, as Katherine placed Elena's hand down, ending the vision. _

Once Katherine left, Tom went inside. He picked up Elena's hand, and entered the vision.

_"__Tom, Tom, Tom," Elena smiled. "My closet friend."_

_"__Elena."_

_"__I wish I could be there for you. I want you to be happy and live the life you've always wanted."_

_"__I have been. Ever since we met, my life has been better than it ever was before. Mystic Falls certainly changed it," he smiled, laughingly. _

_Elena laughed back, "Yes, but you don't have to close out your old life, either. I know you miss your mother, and you want to see her. Tom, you should. Then, the skies the limit. You can go or do anything you want. Become a surgeon, Dr Avery."_

_Tom bent his head down, trying to hold back his laughter. "All right, if that's what you want, I'll do it."_

_"__More than that. It's what you want. I can't wait to see where you are 60 to 70 years from now."_

_"__I can guarantee you, it won't be in Whitmore Hospital."_

_"__Good. You can do so much better."_

_In spite of their cheerful mood, Tom was still sad. Elena was right. It'd be decades before they'd see her again. This really was goodbye. He didn't know quite how to process it. He was losing one of his closest friends._

_"__Tom, what's wrong?"_

_"__It's hard to say goodbye. I can't believe this happened to you. It feels like a nightmare that won't end."_

_Elena nodded. "I know. But we have to make the best of it, and move forward. I'll come back. We'll see each other again. And since Kai's dead, the nightmare is over."_

_Tom did his best to smile, and Elena wrapped her arms around him. "Goodbye, Tom."_

_"__Goodbye, Elena."_

"I guess it's our turn," Amara stated, as Stefan beckoned them towards the parlour. She and Silas walked in, hand in hand and starred down at the lifeless Elena below them. "It's so hard to see her this way."

"I just can't believe this happened," Silas spoke. "It's too surreal."

"I know what you mean. Oh, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted Kai. I should let him stay trapped in 1903."

"Hey," Silas reassured, pulling her close. "This is not your fault. I'm not going to let you blame yourself!"

"But, look what happened. Elena's practically dead. She'll only come back when Bonnie dies. Her best friend. They won't be able to share their lives together."

"I know. What Kai did was beyond diabolical. But, nothing good will come out of us blaming ourselves."

Amara knew he was right. But still, she had to apologise to Elena. She and Silas each took a hand and closed their eyes.

_"__I'm so glad you two are here! I missed you," Elena stated, running up to hug them. _

_"__Sorry we were gone for so long. We got a little detained," Silas explained. _

_"__Detained? More like trapped. Tricked into helping that low-life scumbag."_

_"__I know you helped Kai escape. But it was only because you felt sorry for him. So did I; for a while."_

_"__Elena, I'm so sorry. I should never have helped him," Amara sighed. _

_"__Amara," Silas started. _

_"__No," she said, turning to face him. "First I put our lives in danger. Then, Elena's. Some friend I turned out to be."_

_"__Amara, don't you dare think that," Elena demanded. "You're one of my best friends. Both of you are. None of this is your fault. Or Bonnie's or mine. It's Kai's. He did it. No one knew how far he'd go for revenge."_

_"__Exactly," Silas interjected. "Sweetheart, stop blaming yourself."_

_"__I second that," Elena agreed. _

_"__Do you want to tell her or should I?" Silas asked Amara. _

_"__Tell me what?"_

_"__You mean?"_

_"__I told Stefan. Now it's your turn," Silas smiled. _

_"__Elena, when Silas and I went back to 1903. We brought back the cure, from that universe."_

_Elena's mouth dropped._

_"__We wanted you and Stefan to have it. We had no idea Bonnie brought back the one from 1994."_

_"__We gave it to Stefan," Silas added. _

_"__Oh, you have no idea how much that means to me," Elena smiled, as she hugged Amara then Silas. "Thank you!" _

_"__We thought that since you have Stefan have yours, Caroline could use it, or Bonnie's mother."_

_"__I know Stefan will make sure the right person gets it."_

_"__So, what are your plans for the future? You both deserve every happiness." _

_"__Well, I can tell you this much. It's not staying in Mystic Falls," Silas smiled. _

_"__Although, we love the lake house," Amara added._

_"__We were thinking going back to Greece and seeing what it looks like now," Silas said, turning to Amara. "Maybe there's still ruins from our village."_

_"__I doubt it. By now, it'd be ruins of ruins," she laughed, causing them to as well. _

_"__Well, I want a full account when I wake up. I've already asked Caroline and Bonnie to keep a diary of their lives. But, I know you two will remember every detail without one."_

_"__Well, it'd be very Stefan of me, but I suppose I could write down a few entries," Silas replied._

_"__And I'd help fill in the blanks," Amara smiled. _

_"__Sounds great. I can't wait to read it," Elena beamed. "I love you both!"_


	45. Last Dance

**_Chapter 45_**

**_Last Dance _**

_"This isn't goodbye, Stefan," Elena reassured, as she sat on the bridge railing. "You know exactly where we are. This is the spot where I died and became a vampire. It's also the spot where we first met," she smiled. _

_Stefan grinned, bending his head down to hid his laughter._

_"Did I ever thank you, for bumping into me that day? I thought I'd never be happy again and then I met you. You quite literally saved my life." _

_"You had a similar effect on me."_

_"You've always been there for me. You know me better than anyone else. I remember when you took me up to the top of the waterfall. You knew I didn't want to be a vampire, yet you just wanted to hear me say it." _

_"A lot of good that did," Stefan sighed. _

_"Yes, it did. I was happy being a vampire. It meant that I could be with you, forever. I would never change that, Stefan," Elena firmly stated, cupping his hands in hers. "My only regret is that I lost myself. I became this whole other person, who the "old" me would have hated beyond words."_

_"Elena," Stefan spoke, stroking her cheek. "I never stopped loving you. I hated who I became too. We both have a lot of regrets, but I don't regret what the outcome was. We found each other again. We had an amazing year together. I wouldn't change any of that."_

_Elena smiled. "You know I would stay a vampire, if that was the price to be with you."_

_"I know," Stefan nodded. "Lucky for us, we got a wild card," he laughingly added. _

_"You're so cheery," Elena replied. "And that's how I want you to stay. We'll be together again, soon. I can't wait to see where you are, sixty or seventy years from now."_

_"I guarantee you it will not be in high school."_

_Elena burst out laughing, causing him to as well. "I love you, so much," she cried, bear hugging him. _

_"I love you, too." _

_"Stefan Salvatore, would give me the honours of this dance?" _

_"It would be my pleasure, Elena Gilbert," he replied, extending out his hand. _

_The two danced under the hazy moonlight. Eventually, they forgot all about Wickery Bridge, the vision and anything else related to their present situation. All they focused on was each other and the dance they shared. _

* * *

Before he knew it, Stefan found himself back in the parlour, standing over Elena's coffin. Tearfully, he placed her hand down and whispered, "I'll see you soon, Elena." Then, he slowly shut the lid over her, sealing her in.

He turned to see Damon standing behind him. "Ready to do this?" asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Then let's put her where no vampire can get to her."

The two Salvatore's placed Elena's casket in the Salvatore mausoleum. They knew if any vampire found out she was the cure, they would come after her. Which is why they sealed the crypt shut, once she was in. Knowing that no vampire could harm them, Amara and Silas agreed to keep the spare cure in their possession.

* * *

"I guess this means goodbye," Amara said, as Stefan handed her the cure.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Stefan smiled.

Amara nodded, "I know we will. Silas and I are just a call away." She noticed that Stefan looked troubled. "Are you sure you'll be okay here, alone? I mean, with Tom going back to New York and Damon and Katherine leaving the country, it'll just be you."

"And Jeremy, Alaric and Matt," Stefan added. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I just feel guilty leaving, when everyone else is to."

"I'll call if I get lonely," Stefan smirked.

"Touché," she smiled.

"Goodbye, Amara. Thank you, for helping me and Silas come to terms. I didn't think that was possible until you nudged us together."

"You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry. For kidnapping you, threatening your life. I wasn't myself."

"Stefan. There is no need to apologise," Amara stated. "That was such a long time ago, and we've both come so far since then. Let's leave it in the past."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Stefan."

Stefan watched Amara and Silas drive off, to wherever destination they were headed. Then turned around and headed back into the empty boarding house.

* * *

Days soon turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Matt eventually became a deputy in the Mystic Falls police force. Jeremy and Bonnie married and moved away from Mystic Falls. As for Tyler, no one knows exactly where he is. Caroline kept contemplating on whether or not she should take the cure. But could not come to a decision. Tom lived at home, with his mother and worked as a surgeon in NYMH. While Damon and Katherine moved to a small town, outside of Venice. Which left Stefan all alone. Waiting for Elena to come back to him.

Stefan found himself standing on top of the tower clock. He starred down at the ground below. He saw Matt drive by in his patrol car, ready to stop any crime-supernatural or not.

He closed his eyes. He wondered how much longer he could wait. How much more pain he had to endure? Closing his eyes, Stefan leapt off the tower, plunging down to the ground. He would find a way to bring Elena back sooner. He had to! He would make it his life's mission.

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Soul Resurfaces~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**


End file.
